BUZÓN DE PROPUESTAS
by lenore4love
Summary: Las naciones están dispuestas a hacer LO QUE SEA para hacer felices a las/los fans...
1. Chapter 1

BUZÓN DE PROPUESTAS

Era una tarde normal en la sala de conferencias en la cual nuestros amados países solían reunirse para solucionar problemas que correspondían a política y cosas así… sin embargo en aquella ocasión los temas a tratar eran algo… diferentes a los acostumbrados. Y no se trataba de tonterías como el calentamiento global, la violencia en el mundo ni la economía mundial; aquella tarde algo más agobiaba las mentecillas retorcidas de los protagonistas de esta historia.

Todos los países estaban sentados en la mesa redonda con los ojos clavados en la cara preocupada de Inglaterra que leía a toda velocidad unos documentos que tenía en sus manos, notaron como su entrecejo se fruncía a medida que seguía leyendo para finalmente dar un suspiro al parecer de resignación; dejó los papeles en la mesa, se aclaró la garganta y paseó la mirada por todos los presentes.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué diablos pasa? Habla por misericordia- le exigió Francia sintiendo como los nervios le carcomían por dentro

-al parecer nuestros fansboys y fangirls… no están satisfechos con nuestro trabajo- dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojado. Un silencio glacial se apoderó de la sala a la vez que todos pensaban en algo que decir.

-pe… pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó entonces Estados Unidos levantándose de golpe -¿Cómo no pueden estar conformes? Si hacemos lo mejor posible para que sean felices: nos besamos, tenemos sexo entre nosotros, decimos un montón de cursilerías y a veces hasta los "_seme_" le hacemos de "_uke_" ¿¡Qué más quieren? ¿¡Que nos vistamos de mujer?- gritó exasperado

-ah… este… eso ya lo hemos hecho- dijeron al unisonó Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur recordando esos sugerentes atuendos de sirvienta que tanto nos gustan (o me gustan)

-ahhh _mon amour_ si nuestras pequeñas gatitas y gatitos por supuesto, piden más entonces el hermanito Francia está dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí mismo- dijo Francia arrancándose la camisa, subiéndose a la mesa y echándose todo el contenido de una botella de vino en el pecho de manera sensual –ahora ¿Quién quiere empezar?- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva ganándose un sillazo en la cara cortesía de Alemania

-no estamos aquí para hacer desfiguros- le regañó el alemán

-ah ¿no?- preguntó entonces Grecia con voz adormilada mientras volvía a subirse los pantalones con pereza, caminaba a su asiento y volvía a dormir tranquilamente

-lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que arreglar esto, no podemos seguir haciendo lo mismo de siempre, tenemos que innovar- dijo el germano algo apenado por esas palabras

-¡entonces al fin podré ser el seme!- gritó emocionado Romano

-Romano, no pidas cosas imposibles- le dijo sonriente y amable España acariciando la cabellera castaña del Italiano que solo alcanzó a dedicarle una mirada asesina a la vez que le daba un cabezazo al español que se tambaleó por el impacto, momento que Romano aprovechó para empujar a España contra la mesa y comenzar a desabrocharle el cinturón

-AAAAAAHHHHHH ¡AUXILIO ROMANO ME QUIERE VIOLAR!- gritó asustado el ojiverde sintiendo las manos italianas hurgando en su ropa interior

-¡compórtense!- volvió a regañar Alemania dándole un puñetazo en el estomago a Italia del Sur que solo alcanzó a encorvarse por el dolor dejando libre a España que corrió a los nada protectores brazos de Francia.

-Veeee~ entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer? No quiero que nuestros seguidores dejen de querernos…- dijo Italia Veneciano con la voz entrecortada con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas y las mejillas rosadas a causa de su repentino llanto.

-tal vez si dejaras de actuar de esa manera tan "_moe_" y fuera un poco más… salvaje…- propuso Hungría entonces

-Un Italia _yandere_, no estaría nada mal- pensó en voz alta Japón poniéndose una mano bajo la barbilla pensando profundamente

-nadie va a cambiar repentinamente de personalidad… bueno, a menos que los fans lo deseen- comentó Alemania

-¡organicemos una enorme orgia entonces!- dijo de pronto Prusia con una sonrisa ególatra en sus labios

-eso es grotesco- le regañó su hermano menor

-que aburrido eres West, Francia y Grecia ya estaban a punto de empezar- dijo señalando a los mencionados que cargaban dos cajas llenas de lubricantes cada quien

-¿y si mejor todos se vuelven uno conmigo?- interrumpió Rusia con un aura maligna rodeándolo

-ósea Rusia, como que ya párale con eso de "ser uno contigo" como que está totalmente explotado, acéptalo nadie se va hacer uno contigo más que China y Lit cuando le da como que su onda sadomasoquista de "pégame pero no me dejes"- recriminó Polonia

-¿y tu porque no mejor te dejas de mariconerías y te vuelves mujer? Ya de por si nadie sabe de qué sexo eres, estás igual que China- le espetó Prusia agregándose a la discusión

-bueno, y tú como que ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Porque según los libros de historia ya no existes- contraatacó el rubio

-pues seguiré apareciendo tantas veces como sean necesarias, soy demasiado awesome para ser ignorado-

-si, como sea, mejor ve a abrirle las piernas a Austria o a ver qué haces porque como que tú presencia nada más roba oxigeno a quienes seguimos apareciendo en los mapas-

-¡te voy a matar maldito afeminado de mierda!- le amenazó Prusia dispuesto a ir a darle unos cuantos golpes al polaco que se miraba las uñas como si nada pasara ya que Alemania había logrado detener a su hermano

-¡ya basta! Tenemos que buscar una solución para esto y no llegaremos a ningún lado si siguen rompiéndose las pantimedias aru ¡y soy hombre!- gritó desesperado China

-China tiene razón, así que mientras ustedes peleaban como señoritas pensé en algo- dijo Sealand apareciendo de la nada

-Sealand ¿tú qué haces aquí? Ya te dijimos que esta es una reunión de países- le regañó Inglaterra

-¡ya lo sé! Pero aun así yo también tengo a mis fans, así que vine a salvarlos porque se ve que lo adultos no saben hacer nada- dijo con sorna y una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó entonces el tembloroso Letonia a su joven amigo. Sealand soltó una risita disfrutando de ser el centro de atención por unos minutos.

-les propongo que todos y cada uno de ustedes escriban en un papelito las ideas que tengan para mejorar nuestra popularidad con las y los fans, la mejor idea será puesta en práctica- explicó, todos se miraron encogiéndose de hombros por lo sencillo pero eficaz del plan.

Al final la idea fue aprobada así que cada uno de los países se puso a escribir en una hoja de papel sus propuestas para que después en orden las fueran entregando a Suiza (el único que parecía mantener la calma). Una vez que todos terminaron el suizo se puso al pie de la mesa para comenzar a revisar las ideas de cada quien; comenzó a leer los papelitos a la vez que una vena palpitante aparecía en su frente

-no nos haremos unos con Rusia, no tendremos sexo con el "hermanito" Francia, Sealand no se convertirá en un país, no diremos que fuimos hechos en Corea, no comeremos pasta en todos los capítulos, nadie va a matar a Estados Unidos, no maldeciremos a todos los enemigos de Inglaterra y no, no haremos que Prusia vuelva a ser un país- enumeró Suiza, hasta que un papelito en especial llegó a sus manos

-_"dejemos que las Fan Girls y los Fan Boys den ideas"_- citó en voz alta Suiza buscando algún nombre en la pequeña nota -¿Quién escribió esto?- preguntó alzando la hojita de papel sin recibir respuesta

-ejem…- dijo entonces una voz femenina

-¿Dios?- preguntó entonces Estados Unidos al no reconocer la voz sin que hubiera un cuerpo presente

-no soy Dios, pero pueden decirme así si lo desean- dijo de nuevo la voz

-bueno voz extraña que aparece de pronto ¿fuiste tú quien escribió esto?- preguntó Suiza algo molesto

-así es mi querido friky de las armas- dijo de nuevo la intrusa incorpórea

-¿a quién le llamas friky de las armas?- preguntó el ojiverde cargando su escopeta

-no te pongas así, pero volviendo al tema, si fui yo quien escribió la nota-

-ah… bueno, ¿Cómo pretendes entonces que los fans propongan algo?- preguntó de nuevo Suiza bajando su arma resignado a no encontrar un blanco a donde disparar

-muy fácil: todos lectores de este fic podrán mandar sus propuestas vía Review y ustedes mis queridísimos países tendrán que hacer lo que ellas/ellos quieran, obviamente sus ideas serán publicadas semanalmente en este fic capitulo a capitulo junto con sus nombres, apodos o nombres de pluma… así que… prepárense para cumplir las fantasías más obscuras de sus fans- y se dejó escuchar una risa tenebrosa a la vez que el cielo se nublaba, rayos y truenos retumbaban y todas las naciones temblaban temerosas de lo que pudiera pasarles.

-¿y qué pasa si nadie comenta tu intento de fic de comedia?- cuestiono ofendido Suiza

-pues si eso pasa entonces tendré que verme en la penosa necesidad de escribir lo que yo quiera usándolos a ustedes como protagonistas jojojo- volvió a reír

-pero nosotros pertenecemos a Himaruya- opinó Japón levantando la mano educadamente

-eso ya lo sé, pero este fic me pertenece a mi ja ja ja- rió una vez más -¡así que ya saben manden sus propuestas y aquí su fiel servidora las escribirá y publicará. Hasta la próxima!

-bien… estamos jodidos…- dijo Romano

-totalmente jodidos- coincidieron los demás.

/

**YAY esperando que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo y esta divertida propuesta que se me había ocurrido tiempo atrás pero sin atreverme a realizarla espero hayan disfrutado y se animen a participar bye bye.**

**-No mientas, estas publicando esta mierda porque no se te ocurre nada para escribir por ti misma-**

**-Suiza… ¿Qué haces aquí? las partes en negritas son el espacio de la autora, lárgate de aquí ¬_¬**

**-Solo estoy diciéndole la verdad a quienes leen esto (si alguien lo está leyendo, por supuesto). Admite que estuviste dándote de topes en la pared porque no tenías ninguna buena idea y que incluso pensaste en robarte alguna-**

**-JA JA JA JA JA Suiza, tan gracioso, no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando-**

**-pero en serio pensaste en robarte la idea de aquel manga de…**

**-AAAAA JA JA JA JA JA ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Mandes sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

BUZÓN DE PROPUESTAS

Después de una semana la naciones volvieron a reunirse, las ansias les devoraban el estomago, algunos ni siquiera habían podido dormir durante aquellos siete tortuosos días tratando de imaginar que cosas tendrían que hacer, que clase de perversiones o hasta humillaciones tendrían que someterse, así que con algo de pesadez entraron a la sala de juntas en donde un afligido Alemania los recibió con una lap-top frente a él.

-Buenos días- saludó a lo que los demás respondieron con desgana –creo que hoy pondremos en práctica las propuestas de las y los lectores-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio alguien mandó reviews?- preguntó Romano ligeramente sorprendido acercándose a la computadora viendo la lista de comentarios y tragando saliva de manera sonora.

-si… por tanto… prepárense para un largo, largo capítulo- declaró finalmente dando un suspiro.

Los países se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos a la vez que el rubio germano se aclaraba la garganta, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente hasta que se decidió a leer la primera propuesta:

-Veamos… esta es de la señorita **Merlina-Vulturi**, ella dice que…- el germano mostró una cara asustada antes de seguir y paseó su mirada por entre los presentes deteniéndola un momento en cierto par de ojos verdes y otros violeta –ejem, la señorita Merlina dice que ella quiere ver una escena entre, ahm, entre Polonia y Rusia donde Polonia sea el _uke-_ dijo Alemania con cautela viendo como los mencionados casi se caían de la silla al escuchar sus nombres

-¿Qué? Ósea, perdón, siento como que escuché así súper mal ¿Me lo repites por favor?- pidió Polonia tratando de ocultar los nervios en su voz y el sonrojo en su cara.

-¡Con un carajo, ella dice que quiere verte coger con el soviético! Hasta dice que sería super cool- intervino Prusia con esa risita tan característica viendo con malicia al polaco que frunció el seño

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Rusia con una risita que ocultaba dobles intenciones a lo que Polonia se tuvo que armar con todo el valor que pudo

-está bien, ósea como que sería totalmente fatal fallarle a los seguidores ¿no? Pero antes…- el rubio caminó hasta el ruso y le abrió el abrigo sacando de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la prenda del ojivioleta una pequeña licorera plateada, la abrió y le dio un muy largo trago para después tirarla al piso

-bueno, totalmente a lo que vamos- declaró el rubio jalando de la bufanda a Rusia y acercándolo a él pero antes de hacer algún otro contacto el ruso lo tomó por las muñecas haciendo que soltara su bufanda.

-no te confundas _Polsha (Polonia),_ se supone tú eres el _uke_ por lo tanto, yo llevó el control- y dicho esto acorraló al rubio entre la pared y su cuerpo, acercó su rostro lo suficiente para poder examinar a detalle las iris verdes del polaco que en ese momento tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos sintiendo la respiración fría de Rusia tan cerca de su nariz puesto que el ruso era enorme. El ojivioleta agachó ligeramente su cabeza acariciando con su labio inferior al superior de Polonia que se estremeció ligeramente tratando de zafar sus muñecas del agarre sin lograrlo; el ruso siguió con la leve caricia de sus labios que apenas si se tocaban disfrutando los temblores de Polonia que cada vez se ponía mas colorado lo que hacía un lindo contraste con sus esmeraldas; antes de siquiera consumar el beso Rusia mordió el labio inferior de Polonia que soltó un leve quejido provocándole una risita juguetona e infantil a Rusia que por fin se decidió besar al Polaco que dio un salto de sorpresa al sentir la boca helada del ruso, su lengua que sabía a nieve y se movía de manera lenta y agradable, junto con sus manos enguantadas que habían aflojado un poco la presión en sus muñecas… ahogando un suspiro en aquella boca desconocida… con un ligero sabor a vodka… si, vodka y nieve…

Polonia también aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un leve mordisco al rubio platinado que sonrió en medio del beso por la temeraria acción a la vez que una de sus piernas se hacía paso entre las del ojiverde.

-¡Échenles agua!- gritó entonces España al ver que aquellos dos ya estaban tomándose aquello muy en serio y bueno, hay mas propuestas por poner en práctica Jujujuju

-¡Osea España cariño, no hagas comentarios tan vergonzosos!- le regañó Polonia abanicándose con la mano habiéndose separado de Rusia intentando quitarse el bochorno de encima a la vez que Rusia no dijo nada y solo lamió la comisura de su boca tomando asiento de nuevo.

-ya ya ya, veamos quien sigue- dijo Prusia tomando la computadora portátil y leyendo con una sonrisa maliciosa aun tatuada en su cara. –Uhhhh, esto se ve interesante kesesesese, **Zakuro603 **tiene buenas ideas, primero dice que quiere ver a España y a Holanda como pareja haciendo cosas sucias- anunció el pruso notando como los mencionados se fulminaban con la mirada y Bélgica soltaba un gritito entusiasta que intentó reprimir sin resultados.

-yo no voy a hacer nada- se negó rotundamente Holanda

-ni yo- coincidió España cruzándose de brazos

-oigan, no pueden solo negarse ¡Lo hacemos por las y los fans!- trató de convencerlos Bélgica a la que ya se le notaba un hilillo de sangre asomándose por su nariz

-pues lo siento por ellos, no lo haré- y Holanda salió de la sala totalmente en desacuerdo

-ya saben mi respuesta- agregó España también saliendo de ahí dejando a todos con caras decepcionadas mirándose los unos a los otros.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Holanda caminaba unos pasos adelante de España, los dos iban con semblantes enfadados hasta que el holandés dobló en una esquina, esperó a que España pasara a un lado de él y lo jaló bruscamente del brazo besándolo apasionadamente sin darle tiempo al castaño de reaccionar.

-pensé que no querías hacerlo- dijo España con la voz cortada por los besos violentos de Holanda que sin perder tiempo ya metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de España

-no quiero hacerlo… por lo menos no delante de todos esos morbosos- contestó mordiendo desesperado el cuello de España que soltaba respiraciones pesadas aferrándose a la espalda del holandés sintiendo las manos y labios de este recorriéndolo sin ningún pudor en medio del pasillo.

Pero volviendo a la sala de juntas.

-Buuuu, que aburridos, bueno continuemos; Zakuro dice que quiere ver a Ita-chan y a West juntitos como siempre pero… kesesesese- Prusia fijó sus ojos escarlata en los celestes de Alemania al que no le dio nada de confianza esa miradita –ella quiere que Ita-chan esté en una versión _yandere_- y otra risita maliciosa salió de los labios del peliblanco. Todos se voltearon a ver entre ellos, mejor dicho, todos voltearon a ver a Italia el cual no estaba poniendo atención y solo comía una copa de gelato alegremente.

-¿Y cómo diablos haremos eso? Italia es de esos eternamente felices- preguntó en voz baja Austria que a pesar de haber vivido siglos enteros con el castaño en realidad nunca lo había visto enojado o en otro estado de ánimo que no fuera feliz.

-esto es una mierda, pero tengo que hacerlo solo por la popularidad- intervino entonces Romano no sin antes dirigirse a Alemania –te juro que si le metes mano a mi hermano más de lo necesario te voy a arrancar la piel, bastardo- amenazó el mayor de los italianos caminando hasta su mellizo susurrándole algo al oído esperando que nadie más lo escuchara y de un momento a otro los ojos de la parte Norte de Italia se abrieron de manera escalofriante pues no mostraba esa cálida mirada almendrada, no… está vez era todo lo contrario, un par de ojos fríos y ausentes.

Sin decir nada Italia se levantó de su asiento caminando hasta Alemania que se removía en su asiento ligeramente nervioso por la expresión del italiano.

-oye, alemán- le llamó al rubio con un tono frío y monótono, su voz casi se escuchaba ronca y un escalofrío recorrió a todos

-¿Qu… qué pasa?- preguntó Alemania titubeando un poco algo descolocado por el repentino cambio en su amigo

-mi _fratello_ me acaba de decir que odias el gelato ¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó aun con su copa de gelato en la mano. El alemán volteó a ver a Romano que con señas le indicaba que siguiera el juego

-ah… pues si- dijo sintiendo como de pronto como Italia lo tomaba bruscamente del cabello y de quien sabe dónde sacaba un revolver (dejando su gelato en la mesa)

-entonces tal vez te guste el sabor del plomo en tu boca- le dijo con ese sensual pero terrorífico acento italiano. Alemania pareció asustado por unos segundos lo que hizo que Italia dibujara una media sonrisa en su rostro y lo soltara para después sentarse de frente sobre el regazo del germano, tomando de nuevo su postre y clavando sus ojos almendrados en los celestes del otro –aunque puede que si lo vuelves a probar no lo odies- propuso Italia llevándose una cucharada del postre a su boca tomando el rostro del alemán y besándolo, pasando con su lengua el helado frío a la boca de Alemania que percibió el sabor dulzón y no resistió a acariciar la lengua del italiano con la suya. El castaño se separó apenas unos milímetros y aun rozando sus labios preguntó: -¿Y? ¿Qué tal ahora?- preguntó lamiendo el labio de Alemania

-delicioso- respondió el rubio con voz embelesada a lo que Italia sonrió como siempre y se abrazó a germano

-Ve~ sabía que de verdad te gustaba el galato ve~- dijo contento aun sofocando al otro retomando su sonrisa bobalicona

-¿Alguien podría abrir las ventanas por favor? Hace calor, _mon Dieu_- pidió Francia algo excitado por la escena anterior

-Ah, bueno, Zakuro tiene una última petición… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué otra vez quieren al afeminado?- dijo Prusia aun leyendo el review

-ósea Prusia baby, súper obvio que es porque soy como que mil veces mejor que toda esta bola de perdedores. Déjame ver que quieren que haga- dijo Polonia empujando al albino que gruñó enfadado y algo resignado –je je je vaya vaya, como que me toca hacer de pareja con el totalmente suculento Grecia, ósea este es mi día de suerte digo, yo pensaba que Grecia era solo de Japón o de Turquía, pero bueno que ese trasero esculpido por dioses se va a volver territorio polaco- decía Polonia examinando con la mirada al castaño adormilado que apenas si se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando. El rubio enroscaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice a la vez que se acercaba al otro ojiverde que dio un bostezo y miró a Polonia que parecía querer devorarlo en cualquier momento

-ah… ¿Hola?- saludó Grecia viendo como la sonrisa del polaco se ensanchaba y de pronto era tomado de la playera por el rubio, azotado contra la enorme mesa para que después Polonia se pusiera sobre él arrancándole la camiseta como si esta estuviera en llamas.

El polaco paseó su lengua por el perfectamente torneado torso del griego hasta finalmente llegar a su boca besándola con toda la lujuria que tenía muy bien escondida.

-oye Rusia, como que te olvidan muy rápido- se burló Prusia viendo el aura maligna del soviético y el clásico kolkolkolkolkol susurrante

-oigan, es hora de pasar a la siguiente propuesta ¿no creen?- interrumpió Inglaterra que quitó la computadora de la mesa en donde Polonia y Grecia aun se devoraban, cuidando de que no fuera a salpicarle algún fluido sospechoso.

-La siguiente propuesta es enviada por la señorita **Yukime Elric, **ella también quiere a Italia yandere con Alemania, pero como ya lo hicimos pasemos a lo siguiente que es… ¡¿QUÉ! No no no no no no ¡esto es imposible!- dijo asustado Inglaterra alejándose de la computadora

-¿Qué pasa _mon amour?_- preguntó Francia leyendo y carcajeándose de pronto –JA JA JA JA JA ¡Tú con _le petit_ Italia JA JA JA JA JA! Esto tengo que grabarlo- se burló Francia a la vez que Italia volteaba al escuchar su nombre

-¿Qué tengo que hacer con Inglaterra?- preguntó inocentemente soltando a Alemania que parecía algo renuente a dejar ir al castaño.

-solo tienes que demostrarle tu _amour _a _Angleterre_- dijo Francia tratando de aguantar la risa que aquello le provocaba.

-está bien. ¡Ve~ Inglaterra te quiero muchoooooooooo!- gritó Italia arrojándose a los brazos del ingles que cayó al piso por el repentino peso del italiano que restregaba su mejilla contra la suya

-hey, basta, déjame en paz- le recriminaba el británico tratando de separar la cara de Italia de la suya sin mucho éxito.

-_non non non _Italia, tienes que ser una muestra de afecto más ferviente, como la que le acabas de dar a Alemania- le incitó Francia con una risita lasciva en sus labios

-¡tú no le estés dando ideas!- gritó enfadado Inglaterra que aun en el piso intentaba quitarse al italiano del encima.

-mmmmmmmmm… ¿te refieres a un beso?- preguntó con ese tono bobalicón el castaño

-je je je je claro- dijo Francia viendo como la cara de Inglaterra se pintaba de mil colores y tal vez ya estaría golpeándolo si no fuera porque aun tenía a Italia encima de él.

El latino volteó a ver a Inglaterra que parecía muy enojado y después a Alemania que parecía a punto de explotar hasta que finalmente sus ojos se fijaron en Estados Unidos que tenía el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y ni que decir de Romano que parecía estar hecho una furia

-bien… lo haré, pero será uno pequeño- dijo Veneciano sonriente posicionándose bien sobre el cuerpo de Inglaterra que frunció el seño preparándose, después de todo era un caballero y tenía que cumplir con su palabra así que cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sintió por unos segundos los labios pequeños de Italia sobre los suyos. Apenas alcanzó a percibir el calor de la boca latina cuando este se separó con delicadeza

-ya está- dijo Italia escuchando abucheos por lo aburrido del beso a lo que el italiano sonrió apenado

-eso fue rápido- comentó Inglaterra sintiendo su cara a punto de incendiarse

-je je je lo sé pero- Italia acercó su boca al oído de Inglaterra – me bastó para saber que tus labios saben a té- y con una risita juguetona se levantó corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano el cual le dedicó una mirada furiosa, no soportaba ver a su hermano comportándose como una ramera besando a cualquier idiota que se le pusiera enfrente.

-¡Bah! Que aburrido- dijo Francia sentándose de manera elegante poniéndose un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja

-si ya terminaron con su espectáculo voy a leer la siguiente propuesta aru- dijo entonces China evitando que las demás naciones le quitaran el aparato -¡Cállense aru!- les ordenó el oriental al escuchar los reproches de los demás ganándose uno que otro insulto así que fingiendo no haber escuchado se aclaró la garganta –mmmmmmm… maldición, las letras romanas son difíciles… ah, bueno aquí dice que **Umineko-chan **quiere que… ah ¿qué dice? Oh si, dice "Quiero que Inglaterra admita que Sealand es una nación" o algo así aru- leyó China siendo empujado inmediatamente por Inglaterra

-¡Seguro estás leyendo mal!- dijo el ingles leyendo y releyendo el pedido escuchando de pronto una risita extraña a sus espaldas, una risa que poco a poco se iba haciendo mas audible y resonaba en toda la sala a la vez que el cielo se obscurecía.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¿Qué te parece Inglaterra? ¿Quién es una nación ahora? ¡Déjame escucharlo de tu propia boca! JA JA JA JA JA JA- decía Sealand que parado sobre la mesa usando una capa de terciopelo rojo y una corona dorada se burlaba de su hermano mayor el cual sintió como se le reventaba un ulcera en el estomago pero aun con eso intentó tragarse todo el orgullo que le quedaba.

Rechinó los dientes y frunció el seño regalándole la mirada más fiera que tenía al pequeño rubio que sonreía con sorna en ese momento saboreando la ira del ingles

-bien…- aceptó Inglaterra diciendo algunas groserías entre dientes -Yo… El Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte… acepto como nación… al Principado de Sealand- dijo como si estuviera a punto de tener un infarto o algo así pero el pequeño ojiazul solo rió aun mas fuerte llevándose las manos a la cintura y con destreza poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza de Inglaterra que estaba desprevenido.

-¿A qué te supo eso Inglaterra? Ahora te convertirás en mi perra- le ordenó el chiquillo pisando con más saña la cabeza del británico.

-Jovencito ¿qué clase de lenguaje vulgar es ese?- le regañó Finlandia de pronto a lo que el pequeño Sealand se sobresaltó dándose media vuelta encontrándose con la intimidante mirada de su papá Suecia y un molesto Finlandia

-¡fue Inglaterra!- culpó Sealand señalando al británico que se revolvió el cabello quitándose la tierra que el zapato de Sea dejó en él

-hey Sealand, una nación tiene que aceptar su responsabilidad en todo momento- le dijo de manera burlona el ojiverde viendo como Finlandia le jalaba una oreja a la micro nación y lo obligaba a bajar de la mesa.

-no puedes andar por ahí llamándole "perra" a la gente- le reprendió Suecia con ese extraño acento mientras que el pequeño rubio se disculpaba apenado.

-Sigamos con esto ¿Quieren aru? Umineko-chan aun tiene otra petición y también tiene que ver algo con Inglaterra aru- comentó el chino algo molesto por el hecho de que el ojiverde recibiera tanta atención.

-¿Yo otra vez?- preguntó Inglaterra algo temeroso de imaginar qué diablos tendría que hacer ahora.

China dio un suspiro y de debajo de la mesa sacó una aburrida caja de cartón la cual le extendió a la Gran Bretaña.

-Ve al baño y ponte esto aru- le ordenó el moreno al ingles que algo desconfiado aceptó. Así que mientras Inglaterra iba a cambiarse todos aprovecharon el rato para comentar acerca de que ridículo disfraz tendría que usar Inglaterra, seguro usaría algo tonto como ese traje de Ángel Britania… pero cuando la puerta se abrió ya no pensaron que era algo ridículo…

En el umbral de la puerta, recargado sobre el marco se alcanzaba a ver a Inglaterra con un par de largas botas de cuero, pantalón blanco adornado con un ancho cinturón de cuero negro del cual colgaba una espada y una antigua pistola. La isla también llevaba una camisa de holanes y un par de medallones dorados, un largo abrigo de terciopelo rojo, guantes negros de cuero, un elaborado sombrero rojo que hacía juego con su abrigo y que era adornado con exageradas plumas blancas, y para dar un último toque un puro entre sus labios y una sonrisa socarrona. Ahí estaba Inglaterra con su antiguo y añorado atuendo de pirata.

-¿Iggy?- preguntó Estados Unidos tratando de contener su risa, le parecía algo extraño ver a Inglaterra con ese tipo de ropa ya que el americano estaba acostumbrado a ver al perfecto caballero ingles.

Inglaterra aun sonriendo se acercó a América, desenfundó su espada y la apuntó en la garganta de su ex colonia a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada altiva.

-Capitán Inglaterra, por favor- le dijo con despreció el ojiverde, arrastrando las palabras gracias al puro que aun se mantenía entre sus dientes, haciendo una ligera presión de la espada sobre la manzana de Adán de Estados Unidos que echó su espalda hacía atrás mirando con miedo la peligrosa arma sobre su frágil tráquea.

-te pidieron que te cambiaras de ropa no de personalidad- murmuró China procurando no ser escuchado por el ingles que volvía a enfundar su espada sentándose en una silla cercana poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y sacando una botella de ron (venía con el disfraz).

-Este… si les parece bien seguiré leyendo las peticiones- interrumpió Japón al notar que todos tenían su atención puesta en Inglaterra que no paraba de fumar, maldecir, beber e intimidar a Estados Unidos con su mirada asesina.

-Oh, aquí parece haber una propuesta interesante: **Loki-Boom2-san **desea que Canadá-san sea territorio de Prusia-san… aunque…- se interrumpió Japón de pronto.

-¿Quién es Canadá?- preguntaron todos al unisonó buscando con la mirada al mencionado que en su alejado lugar dio un lánguido suspiro abrazando a Kumajirou.

-yo soy Canadá- dijo a pesar de que nadie lo escuchó, al parecer ni siquiera habían notado su presencia como siempre; así que el canadiense dejó descansar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su osito cerrando los ojos. –bueno, al menos no tendré que ser territorio de nadie- dijo algo triste por no recibir la atención esperada pero no contaba con que al menos una sola nación (o ex nación) si lo notara.

-kesesesese, así que tú eres Canadá- le dijo Prusia apareciendo detrás de él haciendo que el rubio diera un gritito que fue completamente pasado por alto por los presentes que estaban buscando en Google quien carajos era Canadá.

-S… si…- dijo temeroso de lo que le pasaría, viendo como la sonrisa de Prusia se ensanchaba y no podía ser más grande porque los labios del germano ya no se lo permitían.

Canadá se abrazó aun más fuerte a su oso blanco que dio un quejido por la fuerza que su dueño ponía al estrujarlo

-entonces… tú... serás… mío…- dijo Prusia en un tenebroso tono de voz riendo por lo bajo acercando sus avariciosas manos a Canadá que saltó de su asiento queriendo huir de ahí pero fue hábilmente interceptado por Prusia que alcanzó a agarrarlo de la capucha de su sudadera roja, jalándolo y tirándolo de espaldas al suelo. Canadá se retorcía intentando huir pero Prusia era más fuerte.

El forcejeo continuaba y el albino intentaba mantener en paz al americano que había logrado ponerse boca abajo y se arrastraba lejos del agarre del ojirrojo que en su intento de detener al ojiazul lo había tomado del cinturón de su pantalón el cual iba bajándose poco a poco por la constante lucha hasta que el blanco trasero canadiense quedó al descubierto. Prusia rió triunfante y Canadá lo miró con una expresión de pánico hasta que sintió una fuerte palmada en su trasero.

-¡Ouch!- gritó Canadá sintiendo el ardor en su piel y unas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos, seguro sus pompis iban a quedar rojas. Volteó a ver a Prusia que reía maliciosamente, después dirigió sus ojos hacía la parte golpeada y notó que en uno de sus glúteos tenía una estampa que decía: "MADE IN PRUSIA"

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?- grito exasperado Canadá intentando quitarse la estampa sin lograrlo ya que el pegamento era tan fuerte que sentía que si quitaba la etiqueta terminaría arrancándose la piel.

-solo la prueba de que ahora eres territorio de Prusia kesesesese- explicó el albino levantándose y alejándose de ahí dejando a un lloroso Canadá que intentaba deshacerse de esa ridícula estampa.

-Bueno… al parecer ese tal Canadá-san no existe, tendremos que seguir con lo que sigue- dijo resignado Japón al no encontrar resultados útiles en internet ya que según Estados Unidos el territorio que aparecía en los mapas arriba de su casa era Alaska.

-Loki-Boom2-san dice, textualmente: "Gringo inútil se uno con Rusia de una vez" ¿Alguien sabe a quién se refiere con "gringo"?- preguntó Japón viendo a todos excepto a América que se iba retirando con pasos sigilosos de ahí, cosa que Cuba notó al instante.

-¡Se refiere al único inútil de este lugar, a Estados Unidos! México adora llamarle así- dijo Cuba levantando la mano viendo como América tensaba cada uno de sus músculos y sentía cierta mirada violeta directo en su nuca.

Un silencio glacial llenó la habitación y solo un "kolkolkolkolkol" lograba escucharse además del tiritar de las rodillas temblorosas de América que cuando nadie se lo esperaba huyó de la manera más vil lejos de ahí. Sin perder el tiempo Rusia corrió tras él seguido de todas las demás naciones que no podían perderse aquel espectáculo (tal vez solo Inglaterra que estaba muy ocupado emborrachándose contando historias de piratas)

-¡Soy un héroe, los héroes no nos hacemos uno con los comunistas!- gritaba Estados Unidos corriendo tan rápido como sus heroicas piernas se lo permitían.

-¡Ya no soy comunista!- le respondió un alegre Rusia que corría tras él mientras que los otros países intentaban seguirles el ritmo a aquellos dos.

-¡no me importa, prefiero mil veces comer de por vida la comida de Iggy a hacerme uno contigo!- gritaba América con lagrimas en sus ojos comenzando a quedarse sin aliento.

-esa no es una opción je je je- dijo divertido Rusia sacando su tubería arrojándosela al americano y dándole de lleno en la cabeza logrando que este cayera semiinconsciente al piso.

Rusia se acercó al desprotegido americano, aprovechando que este aun estaba algo atontado por el golpe lo cargó poniéndolo sobre su hombro y llevándolo al baño bajo la morbosa mirada de todas las naciones. El ruso cerró con seguro la puerta del baño para que nadie más pudiera entrar así que entre jaloneos, golpes, rasguños, mordidas y patadas los países buscaban pegar su oreja a la puerta.

-¡Suéltame! Kyaaaaa, ¡devuélveme mis pantalones!- gritaba la ya de por si escandalosa voz de Estados Unidos. -¿Q… qué… que estás haciendo? Espero no pienses amarrarme con tu cinturón- seguía diciendo el americano. Se escuchó como unas puertas eran golpeadas y un espejo roto.

-¡no vas a meter eso dentro de mí!- gritaba temeroso América -¡Me vale un carajo que lo lubriques con jabón esa cosa jamás va a… ¡AAAAHHHH!- un grito de dolor hizo que todos los curiosos se encogieran de hombros y cerraran los ojos como si estuvieran sintiendo el dolor del americano

-T… te… te digo que lo saques… ah…- la voz entrecortada del rubio apenas si lograba a escucharse a través de la puerta mientras que solo se escuchaban susurros inentendibles por parte de Rusia

-ah… ah… sácalo…- pedía América aunque su voz ahora no se escuchaba tan afligida como minutos antes –ni intentes convencerme de poner esa cosa en mi boca- decía al parecer un sumiso América ya que ahora su voz se escuchaba baja y casi suave además de que parecía estar respirando de manera acelerada contagiando así a las pervertidas naciones que de solo escuchar todo el espectáculo ya tenían las caras rojas y casi podían sentir como su ropa de pronto les parecía muy calurosa.

Por un rato mas se escucharon quejidos, suspiros, gemidos, cosas siendo golpeadas, mas espejos rotos, risas extrañas y después silencio… pasos pesados acercándose…

Los países casi saltaron hasta el otro extremo del pasillo cuando Rusia abrió la puerta acomodándose su abrigo y subiendo el cierre de su pantalón.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó con su voz inocentona tratando de acomodar su cabello despeinado.

-NADA- contestaron los presentes al unísono viendo como Rusia tan solo se alejaba regresando a la sala de juntas.

Con algo de temor las naciones se asomaron al baño para encontrarse con América sentado sobre sus piernas en el piso, con su chamarra de cuero café mal puesta, su cabello revuelto y la cabeza agachada.

-siento como si me hubieran arrebatado algo importante…- murmuró aun sin alzar su cabeza

-tal vez solo tu dignidad- dijo Suiza por lo bajo y con pasos lentos todos volvieron a la sala dejando a Estados Unidos con su duelo interno.

Tratando de fingir que ninguna violación de territorio había sucedido en su presencia, nuestros protagonistas siguieron con su trabajo por tanto Japón continuó leyendo.

-La siguiente propuesta es de **Kurai Ikari-san** que quiere…- el japonés parecía algo incomodo de tener que leer lo siguiente –quiere ver a Romano-kun y a España-san juntos y que Romano-kun sea el dominante- terminó de decir viendo como ambos nombrados se miraban mutuamente, España con una mirada soñadora y llena de amor mientras que la de Romano… bueno, la de Romano estaba llena de intenciones obscuras.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Romano me demostrará su amor!- dijo España como si fuera una colegiala enamorada

-¿Amor? No me vengas con esa mierda, te voy a mostrar que estar abajo no siempre es divertido- dijo Romano arrastrando la voz acercándose con sus pies que apenas si se separaban del piso, hacía el español que sintió un escalofrío.

-pe… pero… a veces también estás arriba…- intentó decir España tratando de tranquilizar a Romano que parecía ir muy en serio.

-sabes a lo que me refiero bastardo español- le dijo Romano por fin estando frente al ojiverde que se tensó aun en su asiento, no parecía estar preparado para eso, al menos no después de haber estado con Holanda pero sabía que cuando Romano se proponía algo no había vuelta atrás.

-al menos hagámoslo en privado- rogó España sintiendo como el italiano lo acercaba a él pasando su mano por detrás de la nuca del ojiverde besándolo de manera salvaje sin importarle que fuera delante de todos –al menos se gentil conmigo- pidió el español hablando en medio del beso pero Romano tan solo lo tomó por el cabello de la nuca obligándole a alzar la cabeza

-no conozco el significado de la palabra "gentil"- dijo con una sonrisa demoniaca pero terriblemente sensual retomando el beso apasionado que apenas si dejaba respirar al autonombrado jefe.

En menos de cinco minutos Romano y España ya estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que al sureño no le importó meter su mano en los pantalones de España que arqueaba de vez en cuando su espalda sintiendo los dedos de Romano invadiéndole cosas que solo Francia en algún momento de su historia le había invadido. El hispano gemía sin control y entre sus gemidos nombraba a su amante que sonreía de manera vanidosa viendo las reacciones de España.

-oigan, ¿esto no es algo _voyeur? _Deberíamos dejarlos solos- susurró Dinamarca viendo que la parejita ya empezaba a desvestirse y Romano ya le abría las piernas a España.

-pues a Francia no parece importarle mucho- señaló Noruega al francés que con su respiración acelerada y la cara roja grababa a detalle lo que los otros dos hacían.

-¡Dejen de hacer desfiguros en público!- les gritó Alemania echándoles un cubo de agua helada a Romano y España que se separaron al instante.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa macho patatas imbécil!- gritó Romano subiéndose el pantalón y haciéndose para atrás su melena empapada

-¡Este fic es _Rated K_ no un _Rated M_! por Dios- les regañó el germano con la cara colorada.

España también se acomodó la ropa algo avergonzado por el espectáculo que había dado a todo el mundo

-podemos seguir con las propuestas je je je, Roma y yo nos dejamos llevar un poco- se disculpó España ligeramente apenado haciendo que Alemania rodara los ojos y les aventara unas toallas para que se secaran.

-Ve~ Kurai Ikari tiene otra propuesta pero no la entiendo…- dijo Italia que era quien ahora leía el review –dice que quiere "_itacest"_- todos voltearon a ver entonces a los gemelos, mejor dicho a Romano al que se le había puesto la cara tan roja como un tomate y casi podían decir que había terminado de secarse con todo el humo que su avergonzada cabeza estaba sacando.

-¡Siiiiiii!- Francia, España y Prusia gritaron al mismo tiempo apoyando la propuesta, de hecho hasta tenían hilos de sangre saliendo de sus narices… no, esos ya no eran hilos de sangre ¡era una hemorragia de tan excitados que estaban por la idea!

-Ah… yo estoy en contra… digo… son hermanos- interrumpió Alemania con su cara también roja

-ve~… no entiendo, explíquenme- pidió Italia con su carita de borrego a medio morir

-¡no voy a hacer eso con Veneciano!- dijo Romano ignorando a su hermano.

-ósea, Romano baby, ¿Quién te entiende? Casi te tiras a España delante de todos nosotros y como que no le puedes hacer ni un "cariñito" a Italia. Como que súper patético- le criticó Polonia mirándose las uñas (ya había terminado de ultrajar a Grecia hacía un rato)

-no es lo mismo- murmuró Romano tan avergonzado que sentía que su cara iba a derretirse en cualquier momento.

-vamos, vamos, que sea al menos un beso pequeñito como el que le dio Ita a Inglaterra- dijo España dándole empujoncitos a Romano acercándolo a Veneciano que miraba curioso al mayor que le soltaba de golpes al español para que lo dejara en paz pero sin ningún resultado

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? Ve~- preguntó de nuevo Italia teniendo a su mellizo frente a él que evitaba mirarlo directo a los ojos

-¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste con Alemania y con Inglaterra? Pues algo parecido, pero que tal si le ponen más emoción kesesesese- dijo Prusia viendo como Italia empezaba a procesar la idea; sus ojos se abrieron cuando entendió por fin qué diablos tenía que hacer así que tomó entre sus manos el rostro hirviente de su hermano obligándolo a mirarlo.

-no te preocupes hermanito, no estamos haciendo nada malo ve~- le dijo Italia en un vano intento de relajar a la parte sur que frunció el seño sabiendo que si estaba mal lo que estaban a punto de hacer ¿Cómo Veneciano podía estar tan relajado entonces? Oh sí, porque su hermanito era un idiota.

-ya, ¡hagamos esto rápido!- exigió el mayor de los gemelos tomando ahora a su hermano por los hombros cerrando sus ojos con el seño aun fruncido lo que hizo que Italia soltara una risita por lo bajo pero también cerró los ojos acercándose a Romano bajo la expectante mirada de todos que casi contuvieron la respiración cuando las bocas de los gemelos italianos por fin hicieron contacto.

Tras sentir los labios de Veneciano sobre los suyos Romano quiso separarse sin embargo para su sorpresa, Italia que aun lo tenía sujeto por el rostro no se lo permitió continuando así con el beso que fue profundizándose.

El mayor abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada almendrada de Veneciano que no le quitaba los ojos disfrutando de la confusión de su gemelo; Italia sonrió en medio del beso antes de soltar a Romano que retrocedió unos pasos llevándose la mano a la boca, su sonrojo se había intensificado al ver como Veneciano tan solo relamía sus labios con su sonrisa bobalicona de siempre.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó Italia viendo como el trió de malos amigos alzaba su pulgar en un gesto de apoyo mientras que sus camisas estaban manchadas por la sangre que les había estado escurriendo de la nariz.

-entonces sigamos con lo que sigue- dijo de nuevo el menor de los italianos volviendo a su lugar dejando a Romano en medio de su conmoción, en serio desconocía muchas cosas de su hermanito tonto…

Tras el espectáculo de las Italia Alemania se aclaró la garganta y se aflojó un poco la corbata pues de un momento a otro le había dado calor aunque trató de ignorar su raro aumento de temperatura y prosiguió con la siguiente petición.

El germano abrió el review y deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Alemania ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Italia al ver como el rostro del rubio palidecía gradualmente.

-eh… si, ¿podemos ignorar esta propuesta y continuar con la que sigue?- preguntó algo temeroso alimentando la curiosidad de sus compañeros, por tanto Austria y Prusia se acercaron para ver porque el temor del ojiazul… y ellos también palidecieron al instante.

-ejem, me parece buena idea, vayamos con la siguiente petición- dijo Austria intentando mantener su porte siempre elegante sin embargo eso activó los instintos de Hungría, la cual sabía que algo iba mal así que con su sonrisa siempre amable (léase como: sedienta de sangre) se acercó a los chicos que abrazaron la computadora evitando que viera la pantalla. La chica no se inmutó y aun sonriendo logró arrebatarles el aparato a las tres naciones que tragaron saliva de manera sonora.

Los ojos verdes de la húngara brillaron terroríficamente, su sonrisa se ensancho y un aura maligna llenó la habitación.

-hey chicas… ¿Ya vieron que nos han pedido?- preguntó a las pocas naciones femeninas que se encontraban ahí en ese momento; las jóvenes se acercaron también y el aura que ya de por si era pesada e intimidante aumentó considerablemente al leer que alguien con el apodo de **La Gata** había pedido una rebelión femenina.

-Eh… parece ser que alguien por fin nos toma en cuenta- dijo Hungría sacando su sartén acariciándolo con la punta de su dedo índice como si este fuera un delicado tesoro

-por fin pagarán por ponernos tan poca atención- continuó Taiwán sacando de debajo de su falda un par de enormes sables, relamiéndose el labio superior.

-perdón hermano- susurró Liechtenstein mostrando un pequeño revolver aunque su cara no se notaba tan afligida

-Ru… Rusia-chan- apenas si alcanzó a decir una llorosa Ucrania que sacaba el trinche que solía usar en el campo.

-cásate cásate cásate cásate- repetía incesantemente Belarús levantando un poco su falda dejando ver un liguero en donde tenía la funda de un cuchillo.

-no creo que esto sea una buena idea pero… suena demasiado irresistible- dijo de manera embelesada Seychelles luciendo un largo un arpón.

-al parecer nos toca a nosotras dominarlos- dijo con una media sonrisa Mónaco que ya llevaba un florete en la mano.

-y yo que pensaba que este día jamás llegaría- se agregó Bélgica con un par de pistolas en cada mano.

Una risa comunal y femenina se escuchó en toda la sala. El primero en intentar huir fue Rusia que ya tenía a Belarus prácticamente sobre él pero antes de siquiera tocar la perilla de la puerta Bélgica disparó, lo que dio inicio a la masacre masculina.

Hungría corría tras Austria, Prusia y Francia soltando golpes a diestra siniestra, Taiwán se entretenía en un duelo contra China, Corea, Japón y Hong Kong, Bélgica le disparaba divertida a su hermano mayor, a España y a Romano; mientras tanto Liechtenstein se mantenía en un frío y calculador combate de disparos con Suiza, aunque de vez en cuando también le disparaba a Alemania. Seychelles se entretenía arponeando a cualquiera que tuviera un pene mientras que Mónaco estaba sobre la mesa cruzando espadas con el aun pirata Inglaterra que entre estocadas le daba largos tragos a su botella de ron; Rusia corría despavorido tratando de evitar a Belarus que le arrojaba cuchillos de los cuales algunos caían peligrosamente cerca de Lituania mientras que Ucrania lloraba desconsolada también persiguiendo a su hermano diciéndole cosas como: "Esto no pasaría si nos pusieran atención a las chicas".

Tras dos horas de brutal rebelión, litros de sangre y una sala de reuniones literalmente destruida los hombres terminaron amarrados y amordazados en el piso llenos de moretones, cortes, disparos y su virilidad puesta en ridículo, incluso Polonia estaba entre los afectados, pues por mas que se comportara como una diva seguía siendo hombre.

-ahhhh, esto fue divertido y liberador- dijo Hungría a la cabeza de las féminas que rieron con ella –oh, es verdad, al parecer aun había más reviews por leer, tal vez también nos pidan algo a nosotras- dijo retomando su buen humor de siempre tomando la computadora que por puro milagro del Espíritu Santo se había salvado.

La castaña leyó y frunció el seño ligeramente

-¿Por qué hacen una petición así? ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese idiota?- le escucharon murmurar a la chica que arrojó la computadora a los pies de un muy lastimado Prusia que con su ojo amoratado intentó leer lo que decía.

De pronto como si hubiera sido por arte de magia el albino recuperó su ánimo, incluso no le importó el hecho de estar amarrado y golpeado cuando leyó que **Temari** había pedido de la manera más humilde que Prusia volviera a ser una nación (por lo menos en este fic)

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¡Y decían que estaba loco al pensar que este día llegaría! JA JA JA JA JA ¡en su cara bastardos! EL AWESOME PRUSIA VUELVE A SER UN IMPERIO ¡ARRODILLENSE ANTE SU REY!- les exigió el ojirrojo recibiendo en respuesta el sartén de Hungría directo en su nariz.

-en primera eres una nación de nuevo, no un imperio y en segunda no eres nuestro rey- le reclamó la ojiverde bostezando algo cansada del alboroto anterior.

-di… disculpen… ¿podrían desamarrarnos? Comienzan a dolernos los brazos- pidió entonces Estonia, el más normal entre todos interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión que habían comenzado Prusia y Hungría. Belarús le dedicó una mirada gélida aunque aun así aceptaron y los chicos (todos lastimados) fueron liberados por fin, incluso el ojirrojo.

Poco a poco los varones fueron recuperándose (más bien recuperando la consciencia); intentando no molestar a las muchachas se sentaron en las sillas intactas que lograron encontrar y guardaron silencio mientras se mantenían cabizbajos sintiendo las miradas hostiles de las chicas que los tenían bien vigilados. Nadie se atrevía a hablar ni a decir nada, ni siquiera Prusia a pesar de que el éxtasis de volver a ser una nación lo estaba invadiendo y tenía ganas de restregárselo a todos en la cara, sabía que eso era imposible con el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado tras la fiera batalla con las naciones femeninas.

-deberíamos continuar con las propuestas- Liechtenstein dijo alzando tímidamente su mano, todos estuvieron de acuerdo pensando que de esa manera aquella sofocante tensión se iría así que le acercaron la computadora a la rubia que con su voz queda leyó:

-la señorita **PinkkittyCosplay **desea que todos podamos ver a Canadá- leyó la chica mirando a todos con duda

-¿Otra vez ese tal Canadá?- dijo Corea frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

En la esquina de la sala de estar, un milagrosamente intacto Canadá daba su segundo suspiro del día.

-No creo que puedan cumplir ese deseo… aunque este corriendo desnudo por toda la habitación nadie me va a notar- se lamentó amargamente el ojiazul.

-¿En serio vas a correr desnudo por toda la sala _mon petit?_- preguntó entonces Francia que veía directamente al canadiense aunque eso no era novedad dado que el francés solía ver con frecuencia a Canadá.

-vaya, así que ese es Canadá- murmuró América, y si, el héroe había murmurado, no gritado como solía hacer siempre (es que si Rusia te obliga a hacerte uno con él pues como que te quedas traumado de por vida)

-Wow, yo pensaba que era América ve~- dijo Italia acercándose a la nación que parecía algo asustado por la repentina atención de todos pues cuando volteó tenía los ojos de los países puestos sobre él, escuchaba sus murmullos y veía como lo señalaban.

-¿pue… pueden verme?- preguntó pensando que solo era una extraña coincidencia.

-¡claro que podemos verte!- dijo sonriente Cuba haciendo sonrojar al canadiense que de verdad se estaba incomodando por sentir todas esas miradas, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y menos cuando algunos se acercaron para tocarlo y "conocerlo" ¿En serio nunca lo habían visto como para reaccionar así?

-oigan oigan, no manoseen a mi propiedad- les advirtió Prusia viendo como la familia asiática estaba con el canadiense haciendo comparaciones con Estados Unidos suponiendo que era una clon muy bien hecho del yankee.

-lo siento _mon ami_ pero él no es de tu propiedad, es mío- le desmintió Francia caminando hasta la recién conocida nación abrazándolo protectoramente –lo que me recuerda que leí una propuesta interesante- dijo Francia aun sosteniendo a Canadá entre sus brazos, con esa sonrisa lasciva que denotaba que alguna perversión estaba pasando por la cabeza francesa.

El galo sacó su _smart pone_ y desde su cuenta de correo leyó el mencionado review.

-aquí está; **Gore-chan **nos pide a un servidor, a España y a Prusia…- todos de verdad sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles las espaldas cuando escucharon los tres nombres en una sola frase –que bailemos para nuestras respectivas parejas Jujujuju- ahora las naciones no sabían si estar asustadas o emocionadas ¡verían al Bad Friend Trio bailando! ¿De verdad serían tan buenos como presumían?

Prusia y España se encogieron de hombros, no es que les diera pena bailar, el punto era ¿Qué iban a bailar? Pero eso pronto se solucionaría ya que Francia conectó su ya mencionado teléfono al sistema de sonido que convenientemente había aparecido de la nada para deleite de todos nosotros.

-muy bien _mes amis_ ¡vamos a bailar!- dijo el galo poniendo _play_ a la canción que era nada mas y nada menos que "_I'm Sexy And I Know It"_ de LMFAO.

Al comenzar la música las tres naciones se subieron a la mesa, y sabrá Dios quien apagó las luces y un misterioso sistema de luces y humo (porque toda sala de conferencias tiene uno) comenzó a animar el ambiente.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y tampoco el hecho de que Francia comenzara a desnudarse frente a Canadá que se moría de la vergüenza al ver a Francia meneando su cadera de manera extraña frente a su cara. Mientras que España solo se dedicaba a desabrochar su camisa al ritmo de la música sonriéndole de manera sensual a Romano que le gritaba que se detuviera y se bajara de ahí.

Por su parte Prusia bailaba y le guiñaba de manera coqueta el ojo a Austria que fruncía el seño con la cara colorada a la vez que el albino cantaba el coro gritando: _"IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"_ (soy sexy y lo sé), después tomó de la muñeca al austriaco obligándole a pasearla por su pecho ahora descubierto pues al igual que España había estado desabrochando su camisa al ritmo de la música eléctrica.

Francia que ya se había quedado sin pantalones jaló del brazo a Canadá y lo obligó a subir a la mesa con él, le pasó el brazo por la cintura pegándolo lo más que pudo a su cuerpo moviendo su vientre y cadera, España saltó de la mesa y bajó para estar más cerca de Romano moviendo su cuerpo frente al castaño y algunas veces pasando también sus manos por el rostro del italiano que seguía gritándole que se detuviera. Prusia aun obligaba a Austria a que lo tocara, de hecho ahora tenía las manos del austriaco sobre su trasero mientras que este le gritaba todo insulto que su refinado vocabulario le permitía.

Poco a poco y sin que se dieran cuenta mas naciones se habían unido a la improvisada fiesta, y la sala que había sido escenario de caóticas y extrañas situaciones ahora se convertía en un tugurio de mala muerte.

**Y la autora que ahora mismo disfruta de la música se despide por este capítulo ¡se que faltaron varias propuestas por ser escritas aquí! Pero no desesperen ustedes que mandaron sus reviews pues serán publicados el siguiente capítulo ya que por falta de tiempo y espacio (esto quedó larguísimo) no pude continuar y sé también que no escribí todo lo que me fue pedido pero… ah espacio.**

**Como último ¡Kurai Ikari si te tuviera frente a mí ahora mismo estaría sofocándote entre mis amorosos brazos por haber propuesto un crossover con Gintama! Perdón por no escribirlo. Ahora si me despido así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo espero hayan disfrutado las locuras que ustedes misms propusieron así que esperemos una semana para que nuestras queridas naciones se recuperen y ¡hasta la siguiente! **

**-IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!- grita Prusia saltando sobre la mesa**

**-Prusia cariño, el capitulo ya terminó ¡y ya les dije que lo que está en negritas es el espacio de la autora! ¡Largo de aquí! y sigan mandando sus peticiones- **


	3. Chapter 3

BUZÓN DE PROPUESTAS

Ya habían pasado siete días, los países ahora reunidos en casa de Italia (puesto que la pobre sala de juntas había quedado hecha una porquería) se removían incómodos en sus asientos recordando ciertos besos, toqueteos, bailes, invasiones de territorio y cosas por el estilo. Los pobres ni siquiera se podían ver a los ojos pero el show tenía que continuar y si querían seguir recibiendo amor de las y los fans tenían que olvidar lo pasado y prepararse psicológicamente para lo que seguía, así que como era de esperarse, Alemania tomó la iniciativa y se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos que aun algo incómodos voltearon a ver al alemán que sentado frente a la computadora personal del italiano se disponía a abrir la caja de Pandora que representaba la bandeja de entrada de la autora (la cual ahora mismo se retuerce entre risas maléficas mientras come comida chatarra)

-Este… creo que es hora de comenzar, así que leamos primero las propuestas que quedaron pendientes- comenzó el germano abriendo el review –ah, veamos… **Awesome-fan **quiereque… oh Dios ¿en serio tan temprano quieren esto?- murmuró Alemania notando como todos ponían caras afligidas. El ojiazul sacó un pañuelo y se limpió el sudor producto de los nervios.

-Awesome-fan quiere que pues… quiere que Rusia se vista como _maid_ y sea el uke de Prusia- todos guardaron silencio, el cual solo fue interrumpido por Polonia que se tuvo que tapar la boca para que sus risotadas no se escucharan pero aun así podía notarse que se estaba muriendo de la risa, hasta le salían lagrimas de los ojos y se abrazaba a si mismo mientras que Lituania le pedía que se calmara antes de que Rusia fuera a matarlo o algo así.

-ah… creo que no queda de otra- dijo Rusia el que sorprendentemente estaba demasiado calmado, tan calmado que daba miedo.

-¿en serio lo harás?- preguntó Polonia con la voz cortada por la risa que ya no podía seguir conteniendo.

-claro… después de todo… Prusia ya es uno conmigo kolkolkolkolkol- dijo el ruso con esa tétrica sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan tenebroso.

-¡ya no más! Desde el capitulo anterior vuelvo a ser una nación independiente kesesesese- se burló el germano sacando de sabrá Dios donde el anhelado vestido de sirvienta –así que haznos los honores _Russland (Rusia)_- dijo maliciosamente Prusia extendiéndole el microscópico vestido negro rebosante de holanes el cual Rusia le arrebató violentamente de las manos no sin antes dedicarle una de esas frías miradas que si fueran puñales Prusia ya estaría enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

Bien, nadie quería siquiera imaginarse que diablos iba a suceder, Rusia estaba cambiándose en el baño así que lo más seguro era que verían a Prusia morir o tal vez solo ser torturado sin piedad. Los pasos de Rusia se escucharon a lo lejos, todos temblaron con el miedo y la curiosidad mezclándose en sus estómagos cuando vieron que una tubería se asomaba y después el ruso luciendo un vestido negro que apenas si le llegaba a cubrir hasta la mitad de los muslos; el dobladillo de la falda del vestido estaba decorado con encajes blancos que hacían juego con el delantal también blanco, las mangas eran aglobadas igualmente decoradas con encaje, en la parte de atrás donde se amarraba el delantal un enorme y cursi moño y por ultimo una cofia blanca que se ataba con listones… aunque nada de eso era tan perturbador como el liguero que el rubio también usaba, mejor dicho: el atrevido liguero negro y medias de red que estaba usando.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA- finalmente Polonia había explotado en carcajadas señalando indiscretamente al ruso contagiando así a los demás que intentaban con todas sus fuerzas aguantar la risa.

Rusia volteó a verlos con sus ojos violetas que hicieron que todos excepto el polaco se callaran en un segundo y se sentaran bien derechitos en sus respectivos asientos.

-uhhhhh te vez bien, deberías ponerte esa clase de atuendos más seguido- se burló Prusia que recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano a la vez que con la otra se daba ligeros golpecitos a sus piernas indicándole al soviético que se sentara en ellas.

Con un recién desarrollado tic nervioso en su ojo derecho Rusia fue y se sentó en las piernas del peliblanco que soltó una leve risita maliciosa poniendo su mano en la rodilla de Rusia

-me haces algo y despídete de tus órganos internos- le amenazó Rusia sonriente como siempre a lo que fue vilmente ignorado ya que Prusia había comenzado a lamer su oreja hasta darle un pequeño mordisco lo que hizo estremecer ligeramente al enorme hombre.

-no te pongas así, mejor intentemos divertirnos- le susurró el albino que dejaba pasear su mano por la pierna del ojivioleta pasando sus dedos por la cara interna de los desprotegidos muslos de Rusia que cerró por instinto sus piernas sintiendo la lengua de Prusia pasearse ahora por su cuello.

Mientras tanto los demás desviaban la mirada sabiendo que si se atrevían a ver serían la siguiente víctima de Rusia.

Finalmente la mano de Prusia ya estaba demasiado cerca de las regiones vitales de Rusia que aun sentado en las piernas del ojirrojo temblaba ligeramente con su cara pintándose de un pálido color rojo; el ruso no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando la mano de Prusia subió un poco mas y los labios de este aprisionaron los suyos a la vez que sus dedos… eh… pues sus dedos "hacían lo suyo" logrando hacer que el imponente Ruso se encogiera de hombros y se aferrara a la ropa de Prusia que miraba divertido las reacciones del rubio notando como su respiración se aceleraba a medida que sus dedos se internaban en su cuerpo.

-¡suficiente!- gritó de pronto Lituania a lo que todos incluida la extraña parejita voltearon a verlo

-ah… es que… bueno, si seguimos con esto el fic dejará de ser para todo público y eh… bueno…- decía bajando cada vez más la voz realmente apenado por el grito que había soltado antes.

-Lituania tiene razón, mejor pasemos a lo que sigue- le apoyó Letonia temblando y tratando de ayudar al otro que se enterró en su asiento.

-que aburridos son todos ustedes- dijo Prusia sacando su mano de debajo de la falta de Rusia que tardó un poco para levantarse…

-entonces veamos que mas sigue- dijo Alemania abanicándose con su propia mano ¿Por qué siempre le daban calor ese tipo de escenas? –Awesome-fan también nos pide que Francia, España e Inglaterra (otra vez) se vistan de piratas-

-¡pero solo vístanse no cambien repentinamente de personalidad!- le advirtió Estados Unidos a Inglaterra que lo miró feo fingiendo no saber de que hablaba su ex colonia así que acompañado de los otros dos fueron a vestirse.

Una vez más nuestras naciones esperaban ansiosos ver a los famosos ex piratas en sus trajes antiguos así que el primero en hacer aparición fue Francia el cual se veía muy elegante con sus pantalones blancos, sus botas negras de charol, y su largo abrigo azul celeste que estaba repleto de decorados en plateado, llevaba una pañoleta blanca, y un ancho cinturón del cual colgaba un florete con la empuñadora decorada con repujados de lirios, además de un sombrero también azul celeste con grandes plumas blancas y su cabello amarrado en una coleta sujeto con un listón negro.

-ahhhhh, hace siglos que no me ponía esta ropa, no recordaba lo bien que me veía con ella- dijo sonriendo de manera galante dando una pequeña vueltecita sobre sus pies luciendo su viejo atuendo.

Seguido de Francia apareció España, con pantalones negros, botas de cuero marrón obscuro, su camisa escotada hasta el pecho con discretos holanes, mangas anchas y el crucifijo de plata que siempre lucía, llevaba un ancho cinturón con una espada y una pistola con un cañón muy largo, un abrigo verde esmeralda que le llegaba a las rodillas, un arete de oro con una esmeralda en el centro colgaba en su oreja derecha y en vez de sombrero un paliacate rojo alrededor de su cabeza y por ultimo pero no menos importante Inglaterra que vestía el mismo traje que el del capitulo anterior (oh si, a la autora le dio hueva describir el atuendo)

-waaaaa _mes amis_ se ven tan deliciosos con esos trajes- les alagó Francia con ojos embelesados.

-¿A quién le llamas amigo bastardo del vino?- le dijo Inglaterra el cual otra vez llevaba una botella de ron en la mano y apuntaba con su pistola al rubio que en realidad no estaba muy sorprendido.

-cuidado con tus manos Inglaterra no querrás que te la corte de un tajo ¿o sí?- le amenazó entonces España golpeando la muñeca de Inglaterra con la empuñadora de su espada para después amenazar al ingles que dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios dirigiendo sus ojos a los de España que también sonreía de manera extraña.

-no me hagas reír España, ni siquiera puedes hacerme un jodido rasguño con tus golpes de niña- le respondió el británico desenvainando su propia espada haciéndola chocar con la de España

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- le preguntó el hispano y con eso comenzó un duelo de espadas en la mera sala de estar de Italia.

-me pregunto que tienen los trajes de pirata que los hacen actuar así- se preguntó Romano recordando viejos tiempos al ver a España dándose de espadazos con Inglaterra el cual lo incitaba a seguir peleando

-¿Y porque a ti no te cambia la personalidad?- le preguntó Estados Unidos al galo notando que Francia seguía tan fresco como una lechuga a lo que el galo solo sacó una rosa de su abrigo ofreciéndosela al americano

-pues porque yo soy demasiado glamoroso para esas cosas, además este saco es de seda, no lo puedo ensuciar- explicó haciendo que el rubio arqueara una ceja

-ve~ si van a pelear háganlo en el patio por favor- les pidió de pronto Italia que había hecho la limpieza por la mañana. España e Inglaterra lo fulminaron con la mirada y después se miraron el uno al otro y como si se tratara de una carrera no acordada corrieron al patio para seguir con su pelea.

-bueno, ahora si continuemos- dijo el castaño alegre sentándose de pronto en las piernas de Alemania para leer la siguiente propuesta.

-ve~ ¡esta es para Alemania y Prusia! Es de **Alo-chann **y quiere _Germancest, _es algo como lo que yo hice con mi hermanito ¿no?- preguntó Italia inocentemente

-Weeeeeessssstttttt- canturreó entonces Prusia con su carita de "amoroso hermano mayor"

-no- contestó Alemania con ese gesto serio que siempre tenía en su rostro

-oohhhhhh vamos Weeeeessssstttttt- dijo Prusia con un meloso tono de voz enganchándose al brazo de su hermano actuando como una adolescente cursi o algo así

-¡que no quiero! Somos hermanos- exclamo el menor de los dos zafándose del agarre

-vamos West, yo se que te da al menos un poco de curiosidad- le intentó convencer el peliblanco soplando en el oído de Alemania que sintió un escalofrío y se le puso la cara roja

-ya te dije que no- se negó rotundamente el de ojos celestes cruzándose de brazos.

-mmmmmmm West, no sabía que eras tan cobarde- murmuró Prusia tocando una fibra sensible en el alemán.

-no soy cobarde y eso no tiene nada que ver- le reclamó el rubio.

-claro que si, eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a hacer nada divertido conmigo- le siguió picando Prusia sabiendo que aunque no lo parecía, el pequeño West era muy orgulloso así que lo presionaría de esa manera.

-¡que no soy cobarde!- le gritó Alemania viendo como Italia se divertía con la situación (más bien le divertía ver a Alemania peleando como un niño pequeño con su hermano mayor)

-claro que lo eres, mira, hasta Ita-chan lo sabe- dijo señalando al italiano que soltaba risitas tiernas haciendo que Alemania frunciera el seño molesto

-¡no lo soy y te lo demostraré!- dijo indignado el germano pasando su brazo por la cintura de Prusia acercándolo bruscamente a él besándolo de la manera más violenta que pudo haciendo que incluso Prusia diera un saltito algo sorprendido por la acción tan agresiva de su consanguíneo… pero ah ¿Qué más daba? Había logrado su cometido, así que siguió con el beso que era dirigido por Alemania que no aflojaba la fuerza del agarre, de hecho ya hasta había rodeado con ambos brazos la cintura de Prusia al que le era algo difícil seguir el ritmo de su hermano menor que parecía buscar devorar los labios del mayor, como queriendo marcarlos y hacerle saber que era solo suyo y sobre todo que no era ningún cobarde.

-Dios mío, se van a quedar sin aire- murmuró ligeramente molesto Austria haciendo que Alemania regresara a la realidad y soltara a su hermano al mismo tiempo que su cara se pintaba de un rojo intenso, movió su boca como queriendo pedir disculpas o dar una explicación por sus acciones pero no encontró palabras.

-ya ya ya, vamos con la siguiente petición antes de que al macho patatas le dé un ataque- dijo Romano al ver la cara asustada, nerviosa, avergonzada de Alemania.

-oh si, Alo-chann nos dice que también quiere ver a los nórdicos- continuó leyendo Italia.

-¡oigan, les hablan!- les llamó la atención el pequeño Sealand a su familia adoptiva que estaban muy entretenidos platicando por su cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Noruega con su cara de poker.

-no sé, solo saluden a quien mandó la petición- les indicó Sealand a lo cual los cinco países nórdicos voltearon a la pantalla, si, justo a la pantalla en la que ahora mismo Alo-chann está leyendo.

-¡Hola Alo-chann!- dijeron al unisonó Islandia que comía galletas, Noruega con su estoico rostro, Dinamarca con esa sonrisa brillante que siempre mostraba, Suecia con su terrorífica expresión y finalmente Finlandia con su risueña amabilidad de siempre. Los cinco ondeaban su mano en un gesto de saludo.

-eso fue sencillo- dijo Dinamarca tomando una de las galletas de Islandia y encaminándose a la computadora para ver si había alguna otra petición para ellos.

-mmmmmmmmmm, veamos a quien le toca hacer que- dijo con la boca llena de galletas dejando caer algunas migajas en el teclado. –oigan ¿alguien sabe a qué se refiere **Danielachz93 **cuando dice "Nyotalia"?- preguntó Dinamarca a los presentes que se encogieron de hombros, ni siquiera Japón sabia el significado de aquello.

Fue entonces que el timbre sonó, cosa rara pues no faltaba nadie, ni siquiera Canadá al cual aun podían ver.

-hermanito ve a abrir por favor- le pidió Italia a Romano que frunció el seño molesto.

-no soy tu sirviente para que me mandes- pero aun así el mayor fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó a un grupo de muchachos, entre ellos uno alto de cabello castaño ligeramente largo amarrado en una coleta con una flor como adorno, a su lado otro chico de cabello platinado muy largo hasta su cintura amarrado con un moño blanco, su expresión era fría y para terror de Romano traía un cuchillo, junto con él un pequeñito de cabello rubio que bien podría ser el clon de Suiza excepto que el niño tenía los ojos más grandes y todavía detrás de ellos un chico asiático con un extraño rizo que sobresalía, justo como el de Taiwán solo que más corto, también otro joven alto que era como un Rusia solo que de ojos azules que se escondía tras la espalda del tipo con cuchillos y tenía una expresión algo temerosa, aun mas atrás del grupo un chico moreno de cabello negro muy corto que cargaba ¿un pez?, y finalmente otro rubio que le recordaba ligeramente a Bélgica acompañado de otro chico de lentes y expresión seria de cabello castaño.

-al parecer nos han citado aquí, nosotros somos Hungría, Belarús, Ucrania, Liechtenstein, Taiwán, Seychelles, Bélgica y Mónaco- explicó el chico señalando a cada uno de los otros jóvenes

-ah… no creo, ELLAS ya están aquí así que no se quienes sean ustedes, váyanse de aquí- les corrió Romano a punto de cerrar la puerta pero el que decía ser Hungría se lo impidió poniendo la mano en la puerta

-no sé qué diablos quieres decir con "ellas" pero nos dijeron que aquí hay una reunión de naciones así que déjanos pasar- dijo en un tono ligeramente más amenazante el ojiverde captando la atención de los otros chicos que parecieron acercarse aun mas a Romano en una clara intención de intimidarlo.

-ya les dije que no ¡Ustedes ni siquiera son naciones! Nunca los he visto en mi vida así que lárguense ya- les repitió el italiano siendo empujado en el instante por el húngaro y amenazado por el que se suponía era Belarús.

-pues lo mismo decimos, nunca te hemos visto ¿eres una de esas nuevas micro-naciones?- le preguntó el castaño con la flor en el cabello comenzando a fastidiarse.

-¡por supuesto que no! Soy Italia del Sur, Romano- le contestó dándole un manotazo al otro para que lo dejara libre viendo la expresión extrañada que había puesto.

-no puedes ser Italia del Sur, ella es una linda _tsundere_… no un italiano idiota con cara de pocos amigos- dijo el masculino Hungría viendo con recelo al chico castaño.

-ah… será mejor irnos, creo que… aquí de verdad no es la reunión- interrumpió entonces el que se suponía era Ucrania, aun temblando tras su hermano menor que fulminaba con la mirada a los pocos países que alcanzaba a ver reunidos en la sala, mejor dicho, viendo detenidamente a Rusia que sintió un escalofrió.

-bien, nos iremos solo porque este chico dice cosas muy raras- coincidió el castaño dándose media vuelta; el pequeño Liechtenstein lo tomó de la mano y se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza de Romano, los otros chicos ni siquiera se molestaron en despedirse y solo se fueron.

-si los raros eran esos tipos- masculló el castaño regresando a la sala donde para su sorpresa vio a Holanda recostado en el sillón con Turquía sometiéndolo al parecer muy divertido.

-oigan ¿Qué pasa aquí? me voy un momento y ya están haciendo quien sabe que- les reclamó enfadado viendo como Holanda intentaba zafar sus muñecas de las manos de turco que se acercaba a él de manera peligrosa.

-ah, es que como no supimos que significaba "Nyotalia" decidimos seguir con la petición de Danielachz93 que también quería ver a Holanda y a Turquía juntos, pero al parecer Holanda no quiere, ve~- dijo un ligeramente decepcionado Italia mientras que Romano pensaba para sus adentros "¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ser violado por Turquía?" (Y la autora casi se levanta de su asiento levantando la mano respondiendo la pregunta de Romano).

-vamos, no te hagas el difícil- le intentaba, mientras tanto, convencer Turquía a Holanda haciendo presión en las muñecas del rubio que no se dejaba dominar por el moreno

-cállate imbécil, no voy a dejar que me hagas algo- le contestaba el ojiazul apretando los dientes sintiendo que sus brazos estaban cediendo ante los del turco que sonreía con sorna hasta que finalmente logró someterlo y antes de que el rubio fuera a hacer algo Turquía logró dominar también los labios de Holanda que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo intentando escapar del acaparador beso… de la lengua que tenía un leve sabor a tabaco… la barba que le hacía cosquillas en el mentón, los labios que se movían habilidosos sobre los suyos… carajo, tenía que admitir que Turquía lo hacía bien.

Sin darse cuenta Holanda dejó de moverse tanto y le dio paso a la lengua de Turquía apoderarse de la suya siguiendo así con el que se había convertido en una lucha de besos y control.

-¡EJEM!- escucharon que Grecia se aclaraba fingidamente la garganta pero los otros dos seguían en su curiosa lucha -¡que ya se separen!- les dijo el griego jalando del cabello al turco separándolo del holandés –no tenemos tiempo para apreciar tus perversiones- le regañó el de ojos olivo

-¡suéltame mocoso!- le ordenó Turquía enfadado mientras que Holanda se levantaba del sillón y se limpiaba con el brazo la boca (admite que te gustó Holanda).

Grecia le dedicó una última mirada rabiosa a Turquía antes de ponerse frente a la computadora para leer lo que seguía. Sus ojos adormilados pasearon por el monitor mientras soltaba un largo bostezo.

-esta propuesta es muy sencilla- dijo de nuevo con esa voz perezosa –**Nekolandia **quiere que construyamos una máquina del tiempo y traigamos de vuelta a nuestros "yo" pequeños- dijo dando otro bostezo.

Una gota de sudor escurrió por las cabezas de todos.

-¡de dónde diablos vamos a sacar una máquina del tiempo!- gritó exasperado Suiza

-pues si no podemos construir una máquina del tiempo deberíamos ponernos nuestras viejas ropas y tener regresiones como las que tienen España e Iggy cuando se ponen sus trajes de piratas- dijo Estados Unidos señalando a los dos ex piratas que tomaban agua en la cocina algo cansados de su constante duelo de espadas el cual nomas no podían terminar.

-ah, no sé si sea de ayuda pero en mi casa hemos podido desarrollar la tecnología para lograr viajes en el tiempo- intervino Japón levantando educadamente su mano pidiendo la palabra.

-pero tardara mucho traer una máquina del tiempo desde tu casa hasta aquí- opinó Taiwán viendo que Japón sonreía levemente

-no se preocupen por eso, ya que para hacerlo más práctico en vez de construir una máquina del tiempo hemos inventado… ¡UNA APLICACIÓN PARA iPod TOUCH!- dijo alegre y presumido el asiático sacando su propio iPod –primero abrimos la aplicación y marcamos las fechas de las cuales queremos que nuestros antiguos "yo" regresen…- y con ello comenzó la aventura de traer de vuelta a las Chibi naciones.

Uno por uno fueron apareciendo pequeños y endemoniadamente lindos niños que correteaban por toda la casa.

-oigan esto se convirtió en una guardería- se quejó Alemania al ver como una pequeña Hungria vestida de niño perseguía divertida a un chiquillo Prusia que vestía de caballero teutón.

Alemania intentaba caminar por entre el gentío de niñitos hasta que sintió como su pierna chocaba con algo.

-¡ah, perdón!- se disculpó al ver a una pequeña niña vestida de sirvienta que se frotaba la nariz (la parte golpeada) -¿Italia?- preguntó Alemania al ver el curioso rulito que sobresalía de la cabeza del niño y que alzó sus ojitos llorosos encontrándose con los del rubio.

-¿Sacro Imperio Romano?- preguntó temeroso el Chibitalia viendo al adulto que se rascó la nuca apenado

-ah… no, lo siento- se disculpó Alemania acuclillándose a la altura del andrógino niño –ven te llevaré con Italia… vaya la redundancia- dijo tomando la pequeña mano de Chibitalia que la agarró con algo de temor mientras que su versión adulta se desvivía en abrazos que le daba a Chibiromano.

-¡waaaaaaa hermanito! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras así de lindo? Ve~-

-¡bájameeeeee!- gritaba Romano tratando de zafarse del abrazo -¡¿Por qué eres tan grande Veneciano? Suéltame, yo soy el mayor no deberías estar abrazándome así- se quejaba algo asustado el mayor de los mellizos

Al mismo tiempo unos piratas, Inglaterra y Francia corrían tras dos pequeñitos americanos que huían despavoridos.

-¡Vengaaan!- gritaban soñadores los piratas mientras que los niñitos se escondían tras los muebles temblando de miedo.

-¡dejen de golpearse!- les pedía al mismo tiempo el adulto América a un chibiInglaterra que se daba de puñetazos con un chibiFrancia el cual era sostenido y levantado en brazos por Canadá que intentaba detener al antiguo Galia el cual también le soltaba golpes al pequeño ojiverde.

En ese mismo instante la versión infantil de China era mimada por Corea y Rusia que estaban tan enternecidos por el chiquillo que solo querían estar por siempre acariciándolo y abrazándolo; por su parte el verdadero China intentaba secuestrar a sus hermanitos menores mientras que sus versiones adultas corrían tras él impidiéndoselo.

Liechtenstein mientras tanto compartía una barra de chocolate con los pequeños Suiza y Austria que sentados a cada lado de la muchachita degustaban el postre mientras que veían a Romano peleándose con el infante España el cual estando sobre él le jalaba su rizo mientras reía maliciosamente siendo vistos por la versión grande de España que no paraba de reír emocionado por la escena.

Al mismo tiempo Ucrania asfixiaba entre sus enormes pechos a un Rusia pequeñito que intentaba escapar del sofocante abrazo… aunque lo dudaba al ver a la loca psicópata llamada Belarús que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados (solo estaba muy emocionada).

-¿A quién buscas?- preguntó entonces la pequeñita Hungría al alto Prusia (ya había noqueado a la versión chibi) que miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien.

-eh… a nadie en especial kesesesese- respondió riendo de manera nerviosa.

Y escondido entre la gente, muy muy muy lejos de la vista de los demás, cuidando de no ser descubierto, el Sacro Imperio Romano miraba al adulto Italia que corría a abrazar a todas las demás naciones que cupieran en sus brazos.

-Italia…- murmuró ligeramente desanimado para después dibujar una sonrisa triste en su rostro –que alivio… podrás volver a sonreír…- murmuró con la voz más baja que pudo hacer para desparecer poco a poco junto con las demás chibi naciones.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Ucrania al ver como su hermanito desparecía

-oh, lo siento, la aplicación tiene un límite de tiempo- dijo Japón viendo la desilusión de todos.

-¡Americaaaaa!- gritaba desconsolado Inglaterra

-aquí estoy- dijo el americano con su sonrisa heroica

-tú no ¡maldito emancipado!- le gritó el ingles que se veía algo ridículo llorando por un niñito y vestido como un rudo pirata.

-Ahhhh, todos eran tan tiernos- dijo Bélgica abrazándose a si misma sintiendo su corazón aun latir rápido tras haber visto a su hermano mayor en una versión tan linda.

-eso fue muy humillante, mejor sigamos con las demás peticiones- dijo el holandés avergonzado porque los demás lo hubiesen visto en una apariencia tan patética aunque su hermana dijera todo lo contrario, así que con su pipa recién prendida entre los dientes se dirigió a la computadora.

-mmmmmmmmmmm esta propuesta es de **Sakura Haruhi Otonashi **(la autora manda saludos jujuju) ah… Sakura quiere que Francia se case con ella-leyó Holanda como si aquello fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Eh? Si _mon petit _lo pide supongo que tendré que hacerlo pero que les parece si antes de casarnos adelantamos la luna de miel y…- comenzó a decir el Francés pero antes de terminar la frase su cabeza fue azotada contra la mesita del café por obra de Canadá (si, de Canadá) el cual… bueno, se podría decir que estaba celoso.

-oh… vaya, de hecho ella pide algo todavía mas extraño- dijo Holanda mostrándose un poco intrigado –Sakura te pide a ti Francia, aparte de que te cases con ella, que por primera vez en toda tu sucia, pecaminosa, perversa y desperdicio de vida te portes como la gente decente- dijo el rubio sacando el humo de la pipa.

-¿en serio dijo todos esos adjetivos?- preguntó Francia levantando su cara amoratada por el golpe antes recibido

-no, de hecho solo dice que seas un niño bueno, pero lo que a mí me concierne eso significa que NADA DE PERVERSIONES, NI DOBLES SENTIDOS, INSINUACIONES, TOQUETEOS, ACOSOS O SUS DERIVADOS- dijo Holanda con un aura maligna tras de sí.

-¡nooooooooooo! ¿Entonces qué será de mí? No puedo… ¡no puedo hacerlo!- dijo Francia arrodillándose en el piso llorando como una Magdalena -¡mejor mátenme! Prefiero morir antes que no poder tocar el trasero de alguien- gritó desgarradoramente el galo

-claro que puedes hacerlo, mira, si te ponemos esto aquí…- le comenzó a decir Rusia con una sonrisa tétrica e infantil ultrajando el pantalón del francés –y luego lo pasamos por aquí y ¡listo!- dijo separándose por fin mostrando a todos una guillotina en miniatura que amenazaba con cortar el pene de Francia

-¡¿Qué es esto?- gritó Francia con la cara azul del miedo al ver a su "Torre Eiffel" en peligro de ser degollada

-una guillotina, si haces o dices alguna cosa pervertida…- el ruso hizo una pausa demasiado dramática, lo suficientemente dramática como para que todos tragaran saliva de manera sonora –la guillotina se activa y te castra je je je- terminó de decir tan fresco como una lechuga viendo como Francia se desmallaba.

-creo que así se quedará quieto un rato, pasemos a lo que sigue- propuso el ruso caminando hasta la PC a lo que Holanda se movió temiendo el solo contacto con el soviético.

-ja ja ja ja, esta propuesta parece divertida, **Arekusa-chan** quiere que Inglaterra use su magia para que todos cambiemos de cuerpo- leyó volviendo a reír inocentemente, risa que fue rápidamente opacada por la de Inglaterra que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una carcajada frenética.

-¡Por fin alguien pide algo divertido!- gritó Inglaterra trepado en la mesa del comedor sosteniendo un libro antiguo en su mano derecha (oh y seguía vestido como pirata, es que se ve demasiado sexy con ese atuendo)

-Iggy, pero si la magia no existe- se burló Estados Unidos hasta que un resplandor cegó a todos mientras escuchaban susurros que sonaban a palabras en céltico y latín. Cuando todos abrieron sus ojos estaban en distintos lugares… mejor dicho en distintos cuerpos.

-lo vez, te dije que la magia no existe- se burló ¿Prusia? No, era Estados Unidos en el cuerpo de Prusia.

-¿Por qué mi awesome y sexy cuerpo habla como el yankee gordo?- gritó entonces Prusia desde el cuerpo de España

-ahhhhh ¿así se escucha mi voz cuando grito? Qué raro je je je- dijo España hablando a través de la boca de Italia del Norte

-Italia ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Alemania estando al borde de un ataque al reconocer que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo de Romano

-¡maldito bastardo patatas, no te metas con mi cuerpo!- le gritó entonces Romano que se sentía un poco más pesado y… alto… pues ahora era la nación más enorme de todas, ¡Rusia!

-¡hermano!- gritó asustada Belarus que ahora estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Austria lo que hacía ver algo afeminado al pianista

-Dios mío, son todos tan inmaduros- se quejó el verdadero Austria que cruzaba su pierna, o al menos la pierna de Japón.

Y así comenzó la oleada de pánico al no saber quién era quién: Suecia ahora era Sealand, Letonia estaba descubriendo que tan pesados eran los pechos de Ucrania pues era ella, China tenía el cuerpo de Cuba, y Cuba el de Alemania, Canadá estaba en el de Mónaco, Australia disfrutaba del cuerpo de Seychelles, y Francia… Francia estaba en el cuerpo de Taiwán.

-¡siiiiiiiiiii! Ahora si podré hacer cosas pervertidas, ahhhh quiero saber cómo se sienten los pechos de Taiwán- decía pasando las manos de la asiática por su cintura subiéndolas.

-ni se te ocurra bastardo o dile adiós a tu "amiguito"- le amenazó la verdadera Taiwán que para su mala suerte le había tocado el cuerpo del francés.

-Inglaterra ¡Regrésanos a nuestros cuerpos ahora!- le exigió Romano, ah, quiero decir, Alemania.

-ja ja ja, no quiero es demasiado divertido verlos así- se burló el británico, el único que había salido intacto de la situación

-¡devuélvenos ahora!- gritaron todos desesperados.

Así que tras varios intentos fallidos (y cuando digo varios me refiero a VARIOS) nuestras amadas naciones regresaron a sus respectivos y suculentos cuerpos.

-Dios mío, llegando a casa me daré un baño con cloro- se quejó Taiwán

-que sensibles son todos ustedes- les insultó el Reino Unido dando un suspiro sentándose frente a la computadora para ver qué otras cosas divertidas haría aunque esta vez no le tocaba a él –agggg, que asco ¿Cómo alguien podría querer comer algo así?- dijo Inglaterra con su cara de asco para después llamarle a Estados Unidos para que se acercara. Y le mostró la pantalla de la maquina.

Los demás solo vieron como el americano sonreía muy animado y pedía permiso a Italia para usar su cocina, con el permiso concedido todos se dedicaron a esperar aunque de vez en cuando alcanzaban a percibir un delicioso olor a pastel… lo cual indicaba que…

-¡listo!- gritó el americano quitándose el sudor de la frente y señalando un enorme pastel rosa chillante con letras blancas de turrón que decían: "IDEA PROPUESTA POR **SANDY**" –vamos pruébenlo- les invitó el americano cortando el pastel en varias rebanadas pasándole una a cada nación que examinaban el pastel como si este fuera algún platillo exótico.

América los miró ansioso esperando a que sus compañeros le dieran una probada a su extravagante pastel. Todos miraron con miedo el postre, lo picaban con el tenedor buscándole alguna anomalía pero lo único anormal era el color así que el primero en darle una mordida fue el aventurero Cuba que esperaba morir envenenado pero nada de eso… de hecho tenía que admitir que sabía muy bien.

Los demás siguieron el ejemplo del latino y probaron el pastel degustando el sabor dulce del turrón, el pan y la crema pues al contrario de la peculiar apariencia del pastel tenía un muy bien sabor.

-sabe muy bien aru- le alagó China -¿Qué ingredientes tiene?- le preguntó curioso (o para copiar la receta y venderla como suya)

-tripas de gato- contestó América viendo como de pronto todas las caras de las naciones se ponían verdes y buscaban donde vomitar –JA JA JA JA ¡no es cierto!- desmintió riéndose por la mala broma

-es una receta secreta- dijo negando con sus dedo índice a los demás que respiraron más tranquilos, incluso Inglaterra que a regañadientes comía pastel.

Los países se dieron un pequeño receso para terminarse el pastel, Italia les sirvió a todos un vaso con leche para que supiera mejor y las letras de turrón se las repartieron entre todos, excepto el nombre de "Sandy" que fue devorado por el americano.

-¡ah, estuvo muy rico!- dijo satisfecho Finlandia dándole un último trago a la leche y palmeando su estomago indicando que ya no podía comer más. -¿Qué les parece si seguimos con las propuestas?- y dicho esto fue hasta la computadora abriendo el siguiente review.

-este es de la señorita , ella quiere que Su-san, Hong Kong, España, Alemania y Prusia hagan un _streaptease_ para…- la cara del rubio poco a poco fue poniéndose roja y una expresión nerviosa se dibujaba en su cara –aaaaahhhhh… para Islandia, Romano, Italia, Austria y yo- dijo mirando a todos los mencionados.

Italia daba palmaditas, España y Prusia reían (otra vez bailarían) Su-san no parecía en absoluto acongojado y Hong Kong lo acompañaba con su estoico rostro mientras que Romano se golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano y Alemania… su cara era toda una colección de tonalidades del color rojo.

Los silbidos y vítores no se hicieron esperar aunque Francia se mantenía bien calmadito en su lugar haciendo como que aquello no le provocaba nada pero por dentro estaba retorciéndose de dolor e impotencia.

Las demás naciones jalaron la gran mesa del comedor de los Italia hasta el centro de la sala improvisando un escenario, también llevaron sillas las cuales pusieron frente a la mesa donde Islandia, Romano, Austria y Finlandia se sentaron esperando el espectáculo… al menos Italia Veneciano lo esperaba. Mientras tanto España, Prusia, Suecia, Hong-Kong subían a la mesa y Alemania tuvo que ser obligado por Grecia a subir.

Con una risita traviesa Turquía corrió hasta el estéreo y conectó su reproductor de Mp3 comenzando a reproducir una lenta y sensual melodía de Jazz; sin esperar a mas el primero en comenzar a desvestirse fue Prusia que con movimientos lentos desabotonaba su camisa frente a Austria que lo miraba aburrido, España por otro lado (el cual aun estaba vestido de pirata) se deshacía de su cinturón, lo hizo girar en el aire y se lo arrojó a Romano que a base de groserías le reclamó que casi lo golpeaba pero fue ignorado ya que el mayor se quitaba el abrigo al ritmo de la lenta música de la batería y el saxofón.

Suecia entre tanto se quitaba los lentes y se escuchó un grito por parte de las chicas emocionadas, también se desanudaba la corbata y se inclinó un poco hasta pasarla por la nuca de Fin acercándolo a él y robándole un beso de piquito que hizo que las jóvenes volvieran a gritar.

Hong-Kong al mismo tiempo ya ni siquiera traía la camisa puesta y se entretenía bajando sus pantalones mientras movía su cadera notando el leve sonrojo en la cara de Islandia que en vano desviaba la mirada.

Por último Alemania parecía un robot, estaba tan tenso y nervioso que apenas si atinaba a desabrochar sus botones, el pobre ni se movía y apenas se atrevía a mirar a Italia que sonreía enternecido por el pudor del germano.

Cuando se dieron cuenta Prusia ya estaba tan solo luciendo sus bóxers con estampados de pollitos y sus botas, los pantalones habían terminado al otro extremo de la sala y Austria parecía algo ansioso de que esos pollitos desaparecieran de inmediato. España mientras tanto estaba tan solo en pantalones, presumiendo ese torso bronceado y bien formado… aunque los demás lo hubieran disfrutado si Romano no se hubiera trepado a la mesa poniéndose frente al español cubriéndolo y evitando que los demás lo vieran.

Finlandia al mismo tiempo se cubría la cara avergonzado a la vez que Suecia se bajaba el cierre del pantalón con una tortuosa lentitud, Hong-Kong e Islandia de plano ya estaban besándose de manera apasionada en la mesa y Alemania… Alemania apenas estaba desabrochando el segundo botón de su camisa.

-ve~ ¡el espectáculo terminó!- anunció Italia dejando a Austria al borde de un paro cardiaco ¿Acaso el italiano tenía idea de cuánto faltaba para que esos pollitos dijeran "adiós"? Romano le puso su chamarra a España feliz de que hubiera terminado aquello, Suecia se volvía a subir sus pantalones solo dejando ver por unos instantes su muy muy muy entallada ropa interior, Islandia y Hong-Kong solo lo ignoraron siguiendo con su lavado de anginas en la mesa, hasta parecía que el que se había puesto a bailar era Islandia ya que traía tan solo la mitad de su ropa puesta y Alemania agradeció que Italia fuera bondadoso y misericordioso.

-¡queríamos verlos desnudos!- gritaron algunas féminas

-je je je lo siento- se disculpó Italia guiñándole un ojo a Alemania haciéndole ver que lo había ayudado a escapar de aquello.

-no importa, de todos modos la propuesta que sigue es igual de interesante- dijo entonces Bélgica que tras haber estado transmitiendo el baile desde web-cam a todos sus seguidores en Twitter se puso a leer las peticiones -**Van der Banck **desea ver que Alemania por fin tome la iniciativa en besar a Italia cof cof y manosearlo cof cof- dijo la belga notando como el germano daba un respingo, al parecer no iba a poder relajarse tan pronto.

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- le dijo Italia a su amigo viendo que al rubio le iba a dar un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento pero el ojiazul negó efusivamente con la cabeza, no podía quedar en ridículo frente a sus fans, tenía que hacer lo que se le pedía así tuviera que besar a Italia frente a todo el mundo pues había fallado con lo del baile.

El alemán respiró profundo y todos guardaron silencio clavando los ojos en el rubio que a su vez los clavó en la sonrisa boba de Italia que seguía sentado en la silla frente a la mesa. Con pasos firmes se acercó al castaño, nadie hacía ni un solo ruido, ni siquiera Romano el cual era agarrado por España y Prusia le tapaba la boca para evitar que interrumpiera el momento tan esperado.

Italia miró a Alemania y le sonrió de nuevo, Alemania no correspondió la sonrisa y tan solo apoyó sus manos en el apoya brazos de la silla inclinándose un poco hacia el italiano que abrió sus ojos almendrados clavándolos en los celestes del otro que aun con su gesto serio rozó su nariz con la de Italia. Sintió su corazón acelerársele de manera anormal aunque no sabía porque si el capitulo anterior había besado al italiano, tal vez porque esta vez era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, así que sin perder más el tiempo dejó que sus labios acariciaran los de Veneciano que soltó un breve suspiro al sentir la boca de su mejor amigo tocándolo de manera tan delicada; con algo de inseguridad Alemania pegó por completo sus labios con los de Italia profundizando el lento y tierno beso.

Dejaron que sus labios se conocieran antes de que la lengua de Alemania tocara tímidamente la de Italia el cual pronto sintió la mano grande del germano posándose a un costado de su cuello transmitiéndole su calor y un poco su nerviosismo ya que sintió un ligero temblor en ella.

Sin darse cuenta el beso se había vuelto tan intenso que Alemania ya tenía apoyada una de sus rodillas en el asiento de la silla justo en medio de las piernas de Italia rozando su entrepierna de vez en cuando provocando un estremecimiento en el castaño que jalaba la corbata de Alemania acercándolo aun mas a él.

-Oigan, esto ya duro mucho ¿no creen?- dijo entonces Suiza que desarmaba en la mesa uno de sus tantos revólveres y lo limpiaba concienzudamente.

-no te preocupes por eso, también a ti te toca hacer algo- le dijo Bélgica riendo de manera inocentona haciendo que el ojiverde la mirara sin mucha confianza.

-Van der Banck igual quiere verlos juntos a ti y a Austria- y aquellas palabras hicieron que los dos mencionados se vieran primero asustados y luego enfadados dedicándose miradas asesinas.

-yo no voy a hacer nada con este tipo- se quejó Austria acomodando sus lentes

-lo mismo digo- respondió Suiza pero todos los demás se compartieron miradas cómplices, era obvio que en tan poco tiempo ya habían planeado algo.

Por lo tanto mientras Alemania e Italia seguían en su largo y eterno beso Hungría, Liechtenstein y Polonia tomaron por los brazos al suizo mientras que Rusia, Corea, y Lituania (por orden de Rusia) tomaban a Austria y llevaban a rastras a ambos ex amigos hasta un exageradamente estrecho closet.

Las dos naciones pataleaban e intentaban soltar golpes en vano, incluso Suiza puso sus pies en ambas esquinas del ropero tratando de evitar que lo metieran ahí, pero Rusia lo empujó desde atrás obligándolo a entrar y después aventaron a Austria cerrando inmediatamente el mueble.

El moreno cayó sobre el rubio logrando que sus lentes se cayeran.

-ouch, son unos salvajes- se quejó el de ojos violeta intentando no moverse mucho para no pisar sus lentes los cuales no encontraba gracias a lo obscuro del lugar pero fue demasiado tarde ya que unos instantes después escuchó el crujir del cristal.

-¡rompiste mis lentes!- le espetó al suizo

-¡no fue mi culpa! No veo nada y apenas si me puedo mover- se quejó Suiza intentando moverse pero por más que lo hacía siempre terminaba con sus manos rozando las de Austria que fingía molestarse por aquello.

-pues no nos queda de otra más que esperar a que nos saquen de aquí- dijo Suiza lamentando no haber agarrado su pistola a tiempo.

-¡Bésense y los dejaremos ir!- escucharon que Hungría les gritaba desde afuera ¿Acaso los estaban escuchando?

-¡NO!- gritaron al unísono escuchando las risitas de los que estaban en el exterior

-pues entonces pueden quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que quieran- se burló la chica y escucharon pasos alejarse ¡De verdad los iban a dejar encerrados ahí!

-¡Sáquenos de este maldito lugar!- gritó Suiza que logró golpear la puerta con su puño pero al hacer su mano hacía atrás golpeó la cara de Austria.

-Ouu- se quejó el moreno al sentir el puño en su barbilla.

-ah, discul…- pero antes de disculparse por completo el rubio recordó que era el presuntuoso señorito a quien había herido, y no iba a pedirle perdón a él. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, tal vez no le pediría perdón pero aun así tenia modales.

-supongo que sí, aunque me saldrá un moretón- aseguró Austria frotándose la parte golpeada.

-déjame ver- le pidió Suiza sacando un encendedor y tomando la barbilla de Austria para verla mejor… aunque no contaba con que estuvieran demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

Suiza se sobresaltó al notar la cercanía y dejó caer el encendedor a la vez que soltaba a Austria el cual desvió la mirada apenado. Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, de por sí la situación ya era incomoda y solo se volvía peor cuando ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-¿Crees que si hacemos lo que ellos quieren nos dejen salir?- preguntó entonces Suiza buscando romper el hielo -¡No lo digo porque quiera besarte ni nada! Es solo que me está empezando a dar claustrofobia en este lugar- se excusó el ojiverde.

-cre… creo que es posible…- contestó Austria sin encarar al rubio, aun sabiendo que este no podía verlo bien.

Las dos naciones se movieron incómodamente en el estrecho lugar buscando una posición cómoda pero tomando en cuenta la completa falta de espacio tuvieron que conformarse con quedarse parados uno frente al otro.

Queriendo apresurar aquello Suiza fue quien dio el primer paso, y acercó su rostro al de Austria pero no alcanzó sus labios, había olvidado que el moreno era más alto. Intentando reparar el error de Suiza Austria se agachó un poco pegando su boca a la de Suiza que quiso pasar su brazo por el de Austria pero tuvo que limitarse a tomar la mano del ojivioleta continuando con el beso que terminó siendo descoordinado y algo torpe.

Se separaron por fin sintiendo sus pechos a punto de explotarles.

-¡Ya lo hicimos, sáquenos de aquí!- exigió Suiza pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Déjenos salir!- exigió también Austria.

Pero al parecer ya todos se habían olvidado de la parejita pues estaban todos muy concentrados en España y Alemania gracias a la petición que recién habían leído.

Al parecer **Yukime Elric **había pedido que las dos naciones mencionadas se enfrentaran en una pelea de box.

El hispano y el germano se quedaron viendo, a decir verdad no querían pelear, nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de conflicto o rencilla así que no tenían razones para darse de golpes, pero como había que cumplir con las peticiones alguien tenía que sonsacar a los dos países…

-oye España- comenzó a decirle el siempre maldoso Prusia a su amigo en el oído -¿Sabías que West manoseó a Romano pensando que era Italia?- le susurró sabiendo que eso haría rabiar al ojiverde, al mismo tiempo Rusia se acercaba a Alemania para también susurrarle.

-Hey Alemania, ¿España nunca te dijo que quiso robarle la virginidad a Italia?- y aquellas "inocentes" frases bastaron para que tanto el castaño como el rubio comenzaran a verse fijamente creando un ambiente tenso

-supongo que no será tan malo hacer una pelea "amistosa" ¿no crees España?- preguntó Alemania como si estuviera escupiendo el nombre de la nación que lo miró altivo.

-por supuesto Alemania… por mí no hay ningún problema- dijo España tratando de disimular una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca asesina.

Habiendo decidido que si habría encuentro, la mesa del comedor una vez más hizo de escenario para los dos contendientes que ya estaban preparados cada quien con sus guantes de box y para deleite de las chicas, sin camisa.

Todos gritaban animando a su favorito, como era de esperarse Italia apoyaba a Alemania mientras que Romano amenazaba a España diciéndole que si no noqueaba al macho patatas se las vería con él. La campana que daba inicio al encuentro no se hizo esperar así que como si ya hubiera estado preparado Alemania fue al ataque dando un par de fuertes puñetazos en la cara del Español que apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar cubriéndose tratando de protegerse de los continuos golpes del germano que tenía ventaja por ser más robusto y alto, sin embargo el español era más ágil por tanto esperó a que el rubio se cansara o al menos se relajara para tomar aire.

Al notar que el ojiazul comenzaba a jadear España tomó la oportunidad para propinarle un certero golpe en el hígado a su contrincante que se dobló del dolor pero España no se detuvo ahí y continuó golpeando en el mismo lugar hasta que Alemania decidió separarse todo lo posible, al parecer el español era un digno rival para él.

Continuando con la pelea los dos improvisados boxeadores volvieron a acercarse el uno al otro moviéndose de un lado al otro tratando de despistarse; Alemania soltó un golpe hacía el mentón de España haciendo que este echara la cabeza hacia atrás pero esta vez España reaccionó más rápido ya que logró golpear también la cara de Alemania logrando un ligero corte en la ceja del ojiazul que entrecerró su ojo gracias a la sangre y el sudor que comenzaban a escurrir sin embargo aquello no le impidió seguir con la pelea. Tratando de tomar ventaja España volvió a arrojarse contra Alemania pero no contaba con que este se agachara evitando el golpe y golpeando al castaño directo en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire haciendo que se encorvara, el ojiazul aprovechó y también golpeó el pómulo de España y de paso su nariz logrando un sangrado profuso.

España se limpió la nariz con el brazo ignorando la sangre y siguieron peleándose, soltándose de puñetazos en cualquier lugar visible y descubierto del cuerpo, acorralándose en las esquinas de la mesa cuidando de no caer del improvisado ring. El encuentro duró casi veinte minutos hasta que con un último golpe las dos naciones llenas de moretones, sudor y sangre cayeron exhaustas acompañadas de los abucheos del público que esperaba ver un ganador.

Romano e Italia subieron a la mesa para ver cómo estaban los hombres, Veneciano asustado intentó limpiar la sangre del casi inconsciente Alemania mientras que Romano regañaba a España por ser un debilucho inútil.

-hay que llevarlos a nuestra habitación para que descansen- dijo Italia tratando de ayudar a Alemania a incorporarse.

-nosotros los llevaremos, al parecer tú aun tienes una propuesta que cumplir- le dijo entonces Dinamarca pasándose el brazo del germano por el hombro mientras que Suecia ayudaba a España no solo a pararse sino también a defenderse de Romano que seguía reclamándole.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó el castaño viendo la sonrisa juguetona que el danés dibujaba en su rostro.

-Yukime quiere que nos expliques que es "coito" je je je- dijo sencillamente encaminándose al cuarto dejando a un Italia algo sorprendido el cual volteó a ver a los otros países que lo miraban expectantes por su explicación y una buena explicación, no como la que Francia le había dado alguna vez; que por cierto el galo se mantenía sentado leyendo un libro haciendo como que aquella platica no lo afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

-ve~ Ah… veamos…- comenzó a decir Italia tratando de buscar las palabras para empezar a explicar. Todos tomaron asiento como si fueran niños de primaria a punto de escuchar la lección del maestro quien se bajaba de la mesa para ponerse frente a todos..

-El coito es cuando un hombre ama mucho a una mujer y… ahm… le demuestra su cariño…-empezó a decir el castaño

-¡Explícalo bien!- le gritó Prusia con una risita maldosa notando como Italia se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-¡lo estoy explicando bien!- se quejó Italia

-no es cierto, Sealand, Liechtenstein ni Letonia te están entendiendo- le siguió insistiendo el albino señalando a los pequeños que de verdad parecían no entender.

-pues… el coito es… cuando una pareja se recuesta en una cama y…- intentó de nuevo el castaño

-no siempre es en una cama- dijo burlonamente Estados Unidos interrumpiendo de nuevo al italiano que lo intentó otra vez.

-bueno, el coito es cuando, dos personas enamoradas buscan algo de privacidad para…- decía Italia

-y no siempre están enamoradas- está vez fue interrumpido por Romano que disfrutaba un poco de avergonzar a su hermano que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-entonces el coito es… es… cuando dos personas deciden tener un bebé…- Italia hablaba mirando a todos lados buscando un poco de ayuda

-yo he tenido el coito muchas veces y no he decidido tener un bebé- dijo entonces Cuba que decidió unirse a la burla viendo como Italia ya estaba temblando y al parecer sin que otra cosa se le ocurriera.

Todos comenzaron a soltar risitas al ver el nerviosismo de Italia que de un momento a otro comenzó a enfadarse por la actitud de todos así que con el seño fruncido se puso las manos en la cadera y exclamó:

-El coito se da en el desarrollo la relación sexual entre un hombre y una mujer, más específicamente es el momento en que el hombre penetra con su pene la vagina de la mujer ¿Les queda claro? ¡Aunque lo dudo porque la mayoría de ustedes solo tienen el coito entre hombres!- gritó cruzándose de brazos y saliendo de la sala enojado dejando a todos ligeramente boquiabiertos. Después de todo Italia si sabía explicar lo que era el coito.

Esperaron a que el shock pasara antes de seguir con las peticiones.

-este… creo que se enojó- comentó Corea rompiendo el hielo -¡Bueno, el show tiene que continuar! Vamos a ver que más nos piden- y tarareando alguna canción de uno de sus "doramas" el coreano fue hasta la computadora para ver la siguiente propuesta.

-Uhh, está es de **Loki-Boom2 **que quiere que… mmmmmmmmmmmm… les demos más protagonismo a los latinos…- leyó con algo de desgana a lo cual se escuchó un alboroto en la sala producto de los países latinoamericanos.

-¡Ya era hora de que nos mencionaran, hasta ahora solo ha aparecido Cuba!- exclamó México

-ya decía yo que la gente se iba a aburrir de ver a tanto europeo desabrido, aquí hace falta la sangre caliente latina- dijo divertido Venezuela siendo apoyado por Colombia.

-¿Y qué quieren que hagamos? ¿También que les bailemos desnudos porque aquí tienen a un experto?- presumió Brasil

-eh… no… en realidad la siguiente petición es solo para Argentina, Loki-Boom2 quiere que tenga una pelea con Inglaterra.

El inglés que en ese momento estaba vaciando una botella de ron, porque aun seguía vestido de pirata, volteó a ver al argentino que frunció el seño.

-¿Y porque tengo que pelearme con ese borracho que ni siquiera está en sus cinco sentidos?- se quejó el latino cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tienes miedo de que un borracho te gane?- le provocó la Gran Bretaña arrojándole una espada que Argentina apenas si logró atrapar -¿Si sabes cómo usarla verdad? Sería una pena atravesarte sin que la desenvaines antes- se burló Inglaterra tirando la botella de Ron al piso rompiéndola y dejando que el licor se esparciera por la alfombra.

-para tú mala suerte si sé usarla- le contradijo Argentina sacando de la vaina la larga espada que Inglaterra le había dado así que el británico hizo lo mismo y los dos se lanzaron al ataque haciendo chocar sus armas.

Todos formaron un circulo, los países latinos apoyaban a su vecino y amigo mientras que unos pocos le daban ánimos al pirata que a pesar de estar borracho mantenía el equilibrio y se defendía además de atacar también sin embargo Argentina tampoco se dejaba ganar ya que el joven igualmente soltaba estocadas logrando en más de una ocasión que Inglaterra retrocediera y soltara una que otra maldición.

En medio de la fiera pelea los muebles fueron cortados por el filo de las espadas, algunos jarrones y cuadros cayeron hechos añicos y las dos naciones hacían sacar chispas de sus espadas. Pronto Argentina logró arrinconar a Inglaterra contra la pared el cual solo usaba con escudo su propia espada para que la del latino no le fuera a rebanar el cuello.

-ya ríndete, estás muy viejo para estas cosas- se burló el argentino apoyando su peso en la hoja del arma pero Inglaterra logró desviarla con un hábil movimiento.

-y tú estás muy verde para un duelo de verdad- le respondió el corsario que atacó sin detenerse y en su camino cortando y arruinando la sala de estar de los italianos.

-¡paren paren paren! ¡Con una mierda, miren como dejaron mi maldita casa!- les gritó entonces Romano poniéndose en medio de los dos deteniendo la pelea –si van a seguir con esto lárguense al patio- les ordenó a ambos que tomándole la palabra al castaño salieron para seguir con el duelo pues al parecer Inglaterra aquel día tenía mucha energía.

-Uhhhh, eso se va a poner feo, mejor sigamos con lo que sigue- propuso Cuba que acompañado de sus amigos se dirigió a la mesa donde la computadora aun estaba a salvo.

-Aquí una chica que se hace llamar **Yaoigirlxxx01** quiere que todos se tiren a Austria- dijo Cuba riendo jocosamente al ver la expresión algo descolocada de todos –je je je no es cierto, solo quiere que América bastardo y Rusia se lo tiren ja ja ja- se corrigió el cubano –por cierto ¿Dónde está el señorito? ¿Ya lo dejaron salir?-

Y no, aun no lo dejaban salir, así que apresurando todo eso y aprovechando que Inglaterra no estaba presente, Estados Unidos fue al armario donde el austriaco y Suiza aun estaban encerrados. Abrió el mueble y un despeinado y mal vestido Suiza fue el primero en salir.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó América viendo la reacción nerviosa del rubio que enfadado y sin decir nada se alejó de ahí dejando aun dentro del ropero a Austria que intentaba abotonar bien su camisa pretendiendo que nada raro había sucedido en ese lugar.

-hasta que por fin se dignan a sacarnos- se quejó el moreno

-sí, aunque nada más es para poder hacer esto- dijo América tomando con suavidad la mano de Austria acercándolo a él, pasándole el brazo por la cintura, inclinándose hacia él apoyando su peso en el europeo que casi sentía que se iba de espaldas pero antes de lograr tocar el piso América lo sujetó bien de la cintura besándolo como si fuera un héroe de aquellas películas en blanco en negro.

Austria se sobresaltó e intentó moverse pero si lo hacía tal vez el rubio lo dejaría caer así que resignándose cerró los ojos aferrándose a la chaqueta América que continuaba con el beso que no era muy intenso pero aun así algo travieso pues disfrutaba de dar pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior de Austria al cual comenzaba a dolerle la espalda.

Finalmente América lo levantó aun con su fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura separándose y sonriéndole como si hubiera hecho una gran proeza.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!- le reclamó Austria empujando al estadounidense.

-si América ¿Qué te pasa? A eso no le puedes llamar beso, esto se hace así- le desafió Rusia ahora acercándose al otro ojivioleta poniéndole una mano enguantada en la mejilla obligándole a alzar un poco su cara para poder quedar a la misma altura aunque de todos modos Rusia tuvo que inclinarse un poco para eso pero aun así logró rozar los labios del austriaco que no se atrevió a desafiar a Rusia… aun así nunca pensó que el soviético fuera a ser tan gentil… apenas si acariciaba sus labios, con inseguridad pegaba su boca a la de él, sus labios se sentían fríos pero suaves y su mano grande le hacía sentir cómodo a pesar de que aquel beso era algo obligado, aun así lo disfrutó mucho más de lo esperado.

Algo renuente tuvo que separarse del ruso que le sonrió de manera inocentona.

-Parece que te acabas de enamorar- le dijo América algo herido en su orgullo por el hecho de que Austria no hubiera puesto la misma cara embelesada cuando él lo besó.

-¡No es cierto! Y dejen de hacer cosas sin mi permiso- les dijo Austria desviando la mirada y alejándose de ahí.

-je je je el señor Austria es tan lindo cuando se lo propone- dijo entre risitas Hungría que fue a ver el siguiente review. Al momento de abrir el mensaje los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron con esa luz que solo indicaba una cosa: ¡Más besos entre chicos! ¿Y qué mejor si eran hermanos?

-¡América!- le llamó Hungría al ojiazul que discutía con Rusia acerca de quién era el mejor besando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó viendo como la chica reía echándole miraditas sospechosas a Canadá que a pesar de que todos lo podían ver solo unos pocos le hablaban lo que lo hacía sentir algo abandonado.

-¿Qué te parece si le das un beso a francés a Canadá? Vamos, es una petición de **ZeroKon**- le propuso la chica dándole pequeños empujones dirigiéndolo hasta donde estaba Canadá que miró a ambos con un poco de miedo.

-¿Y porque yo? me voy a asentir raro besando a alguien que tiene mi misma cara- se quejó el americano.

-no seas niñita y bésalo- le ordenó la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Besarme?- repitió alarmado el canadiense aferrándose a Kumajirou –pe… pe… pero ¡somos hermanos!- aunque como a todos los presentes les valía un carajo ese pretexto comenzaron a presionar a los gemelos para que cumplieran la propuesta.

-¡Está bien lo haré! Después de todo soy un héroe- dijo América jalando a Canadá de ambas muñecas para que se levantara del sillón en donde llevaba enterrado casi todo el rato, acercó su rostro sin soltar a su hermano a la vez que pateaba a Kumajirou el cual había caído al suelo.

Canadá cerró sus ojos y labios con fuerza sintiendo como su gemelo pegaba bruscamente su boca a la suya aun sin soltar sus muñecas. El canadiense se resistía al beso pero la mano traviesa de América que se infiltraba por la parte de atrás de su pantalón lo hizo abrir la boca por la sorpresa dándole oportunidad al americano de meter su lengua.

Canadá abrió los ojos encontrándose con los zafiro de su hermano que lo miraba de manera intensa y casi intimidante así que algo temeroso el canadiense intentó relejarse dejando que la lengua de América jugara con la suya y sin darse cuenta poco a poco fue cediendo ante el encanto de su vecino y gemelo.

-¡Ahora que Francia se incluya!- gritó Hungría interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos americanos y el mismo Francia que aun tenía su virilidad amenazada.

-Como es una petición no te pasará nada- le dijo Hungría guiñándole un ojo con su cámara de video preparada.

Francia emocionado se deshizo de la guillotina y fue al ataque de Canadá que lo miraba aterrorizado.

-ahora, si me permites…- le dijo el francés a Estados Unidos arrebatándole a Canadá pasándole un brazo por la cintura a su ex colonia también aprisionando aquellos labios temblorosos en un apasionado beso que solo los franceses sabían dar.

Enfadado el yankee empujó a Francia poniendo su mano bajo el mentón de Canadá obligando a este a encararlo volviendo a besarlo pero entonces Francia puso su mano en la cara de América alejándolo de su pequeño y retomando los labios de Canadá que sentía el forcejeo entre los dos. Una vez mas Estados Unidos conquistó los labios del canadiense sin embargo el francés no se daría por vencido ya que en vez de pelear por la boca de este comenzó a recorrer el cuello del rubio con su lengua haciendo que se estremeciera, cosa que Estados Unidos no pasó por alto así que separándose de los labios de Canadá también empezó a luchar por su cuello.

-Ah… esp… esperen…- les pedía Canadá sintiendo el par de lenguas a cada costado de su cuello y cuatro manos que se colaban por su ropa.

-¿En serio este fic es para todo público?- preguntó entonces Grecia a quien en realidad no le molestaba en lo absoluto aquello.

**Pero Grecia tiene razón, así que antes de que esto termine en otra sección apta solo para mayores de edad lo dejamos hasta aquí jujuju ¡Las naciones tienen que recuperarse! **


	4. Chapter 4

BUZON DE PROPUESTAS

Y aunque no lo parezca otra semana había pasado, una vez más la sala de reuniones estaba como nueva ya que la casa de los hermanos Italia había terminado casi destruida gracias a algunas peleas y hasta bailes eróticos así que aquella sala estaba preparada y hasta reforzada por si a nuestros queridos países se les ocurría hacer alguno que otro desfiguro.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Alemania a la cabeza de la mesa trataba de ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros que tenían los ojos clavados en los moretones que se había ganado en la pelea de box contra España que igual lucia algunos moretones.

-bueno, creo que todos estamos más que conscientes de que vamos a hacer por lo tanto empecemos con esto rápido- propuso sacando de su portafolio su iPad ¡Ahora usaban una _tablet_! (nuestras naciones solo usan lo mejor). Con una mirada cansina en su rostro paseó sus ojos celestes por la pantalla de la tableta electrónica; todas las naciones miraron extrañadas al alemán que intentaba reprimir algunas risitas, más bien era raro el solo hecho de ver a Alemania reír…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó entonces Italia mientras que Alemania intentaba tranquilizarse

-lo que pasa es que…- Alemania se interrumpió intentando reprimir la risa -**Mizuki Makino-sama** quiere que mi hermano… ja ja ja… quiere que él use una botarga de conejo y no se la quite a menos que sea realmente necesario ja ja ja- terminó de decir Alemania soltándose a reír sin ningún recato por la sola imagen mental de Prusia usando un disfraz así.

-¡No te burles West! Estoy seguro que me veo igual o aun más awesome usando una botarga de conejo- le retó Prusia pero fue ignorado por el menor que aun en medio de su risa le acercó una caja de cartón que sacó de debajo de la mesa, Prusia se la arrebató enfadado y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Había pasado casi media hora y el albino apenas se terminaba de cambiar, entre pasos torpes y pidiendo ayuda para que alguien le abriera la puerta el ojirrojo entró a la sala con el seño fruncido presumiendo una enorme y esponjosa botarga blanca de conejo la cual de puro milagro había logrado pasar por el marco de la puerta pues era enorme, en la parte de la cabeza sobresalían unas largas orejas y un hoyo por donde se podía ver la cara enfadada de Prusia que intentando no caer por el peso del disfraz se dirigió a su lugar escuchando las carcajadas de todos a su paso, e incluso Francia alcanzó a apretar la esponjosa cola blanca.

-JA JA JA JA JA te vez muy bien- se burló Hungría la cual no dejaba de tomar fotos con su celular.

-¡Déjame en paz, marimacho!- le gritó Prusia intentando cruzarse de brazos pero el ancho de la botarga no se lo permitía. Maldiciendo entre dientes y diciendo groserías abiertamente, Prusia luchó contra su silla ya que no podía sentarse… mejor dicho, no cabía en la silla; lo intentó tantas veces que solo terminó cayendo de sentón produciendo una carcajada comunal que lo hizo ponerse rojo del enfado, aunque fue hasta que la misericordiosa autora le ofreció un banquito para que se pudiera sentar.

-¡A lo que sigue, dejen de mirarme así!- les exigió Prusia que vestido como conejo gordo y pachoncito sentado en un banco era algo imposible de ignorar, incluso Liechtenstein peleaba contra sí misma para no ir a abrazar al germano por lo tierno que se veía.

-Está bien, continuemos- aceptó Alemania intentando no ver directamente a su hermano para evitar otro ataque de risa cosa que no fue tan difícil al ver la siguiente propuesta… -ah, pues… Mizuki Makino-sama, quiere que Rusia se haga uno con China- y todas las risas que habían estado inundando la habitación se detuvieron abruptamente para cambiarlas por miradas lastimeras hacia China que lentamente volteó a ver a Rusia que desde el otro lado de la mesa lo saludaba con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Nooooooooo aru!- gritó China poniéndose debajo de la mesa como queriéndose esconder sabiendo que era en vano.

-Vamos China, no te va a pasar nada- le intentó calmar Rusia caminando hasta donde estaba el asiático, alcanzando a jalarlo de los pies a lo que moreno se aferró a una de las patas de la mesa

-¡No quiero aru!- gritaba China rezando para que alguien lo salvara pero Rusia era demasiado fuerte y sus dedos estaban cediendo hasta que por fin resbalaron de la pata de la mesa así que ahora enterraba sus uñas es la alfombra de la sala mientras era jalado de los tobillos por Rusia que reía inocentemente.

Todos miraron con pena como China era arrastrado por el soviético que salía de la sala hacía el cuarto contiguo.

-¿Quieren ir a ver?- propuso entonces Francia, todos lo voltearon a ver con desaprobación –Vamos, yo se que les da curiosidad- y con eso dicho todos corrieron a la sala contigua dejando hasta el último a Prusia que intentaba correr con su botarga de conejo.

-esperen- les pedía dando pasitos cortos pero acelerados.

Con cuidado de no ser descubiertos Francia abrió lentamente la puerta dejando un pequeño resquicio por el cual los demás podían asomarse para ver el espectáculo sin embargo era muy poco lo que alcanzaban a ver, solo lograban a apreciar las piernas de China que al parecer estaba sobre la mesa mientras Rusia estaba entre ellas.

Al parecer el ruso tenía sometido al moreno contra la mesa y lo besaba puesto que no se escuchaba ningún grito por parte del moreno. El beso continuaba y de vez en cuando veían la mano de Rusia intentando detener las patadas de China.

Pronto y de manera acelerada notaron como los pantalones del chino bajaban hasta sus rodillas y la voz del moreno comenzaba a escucharse… aunque… esos no eran precisamente gritos…

Solo veían sus piernas estirarse y contraerse, a veces enredándose en la cintura de Rusia. De un momento a otro también escucharon la voz del ojivioleta que decía cosas en su propio idioma con la voz entrecortada por las respiraciones aceleradas, aunque lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que parecía ser que China le entendía ya que respondía pero en chino con el mismo tono de voz quebrado y haciendo pausas que usaba para soltar uno que otro gemido.

-pues China parece estar disfrutándolo- comentó el galo en voz baja viendo como las piernas de China se hacían adelante y hacia atrás y su voz iba subiendo de volumen.

Las naciones comenzaron a amontonarse pegándose más a la puerta intentando ver bien pero al hacerlo su ya de por si indiscreta presencia se hizo aun más notable.

-¿Quién está ahí?- escucharon que Rusia preguntaba; temerosos de ser descubiertos los países emprendieron la huida mientras que Prusia una vez mas era dejado atrás gracias al pomposo traje que apenas si le dejaba mover las piernas.

-no corran tan rápido, mi awesome _cosplay_ no me deja moverme- decía tratando de modular su voz para no llamar aun mas las atención de Rusia.

Todos volvieron a la sala de juntas tomando sus lugares siendo escrudiñados por la mirada de Alemania, uno de los poco que había decidido quedarse en la sala.

-¿Ya terminaron de violar la intimidad de la gente?- les preguntó como si fuera una reprimenda

-sip, podemos continuar- dijo feliz Estados Unidos sin captar el tono enfadado de Alemania que dio un suspiro negando con la cabeza pensando que definitivamente el americano no tenía remedio.

-ah, pues casualmente la siguiente propuesta es para ti- dijo el alemán –**Kurai Ikari** quiere verte con Francia- dijo casi disfrutando decir aquello, no es que odiara al ojiazul es solo que a veces era demasiado insoportable.

-¿Cómo que quiere verme con él?- preguntó América con una risita nerviosa viendo como el francés se relamía el labio superior en un sugestivo gesto coqueto.

-¡Beso, beso, beso!- comenzaron a gritar los otros países respondiendo la pregunta del rubio mientras golpeaban la mesa agitando los ánimos.

-No te molesta que lo haga ¿verdad _Angleterre_?- le preguntó el galo a Inglaterra que se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada

-no sé porque habría de importarme- contestó el británico con una arruga en su entrecejo lo que indicaba lo mucho que aquello le molestaba.

-¡Iggyyyyyy no seas tan cruel!- le pidió América viendo a Francia acercándose a él al mismo tiempo que el yankee retrocedía chocando entonces con Cuba que le sonría de manera maldosa y a su lado Romano que igualmente no tenía nada contra el ojiazul pero le gustaría molestarlo un rato.

Entre las dos naciones tomaron por los brazos al americano que asustado intentaba escaparse del agarre de los otros dos los cuales lo pusieron sobre la mesa boca arriba mientras que Francia se acercaba como si fuera un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa.

-¡Suéltenme! Un héroe no puede ser sometido de esta manera- se quejaba América dando patadas al aire viendo como el galo se trepaba a la mesa y se ponía sobre él con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura del de lentes que abría sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver como el francés se inclinaba hacía su rostro

-no te preocupes _mon amour_, no muerdo… muy fuerte- le bromeó antes de capturar por completo los labios de América que aguantó la respiración y cerró su boca tan fuerte como pudo sintiendo los labios de Francia queriendo moverse sobre los suyos pero el chico no se lo permitía pues cada vez que sentía la lengua de Francia queriendo infiltrarse en su boca le daba una fuerte mordida sin embargo Francia era un hueso duro de roer así que tuvo que verse en la penosa necesidad de meter sus manos bajo la chamarra y camiseta del héroe comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas logrando que Estados Unidos soltara una risotada por el cosquilleo lo que le dio oportunidad a Francia de darle un buen beso que a regañadientes América tuvo que aceptar.

Después de casi un minuto de apasionado beso, Francia volvió a incorporarse aun sobre Estados Unidos que ya tenía los brazos adormilados.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no sería tan malo- y con una risita galante se bajó de la mesa a la vez que Romano y Cuba lo soltaban mientras se burlaban del americano que por segunda vez en su vida sintió que le habían arrebatado su preciada dignidad.

-mejor continuemos con la siguiente propuesta, me enferma ver a Francia haciendo sus perversiones- comentó Inglaterra arrebatándole la tableta electrónica a Alemania alzando una ceja algo confundido.

-creo que esta propuesta la podrá entender Japón porque yo no tengo idea de lo que **Riku** quiere que Islandia, Finlandia y Noruega hagan- dijo el ojiverde ahora pasándole el _iPad_ al oriental que leyó el pedido.

-oh- solo alcanzó a decir el moreno al leer que Riku deseaba ver a los antes mencionados en _cosplay _de los personajes de _Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu_ para bailar el _Hare Hare Yukai,_ tan conocido entre la comunidad otaku –creo que esto tomará un rato- dijo finalmente Japón sacando una vez más otra caja llena de disfraces para los tres nórdicos.

-¿Podrían acompañarme por favor?- les pidió el asiático a lo cual los chicos se encogieron de hombros, no tenían porque desconfiar de Japón ¿o sí?

Los cuatro salieron de la sala preguntándose qué diablos iban a hacer. Tras una hora de ausencia por parte de los nórdicos y el japonés todos comenzaban a aburrirse y a hartarse de aquella pegajosa melodía que salía del cuarto contiguo junto con una cuenta regresiva, como si estuvieran practicando una coreografía hasta que finalmente Japón volvió de nuevo a la habitación.

-ya podemos comenzar- dijo educadamente abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar primero a Islandia que con el seño fruncido hacía aparición con un ceñido y revelador leotardo negro que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas enfundadas en unas medias negras además de sus hombros desnudos, en su cabello un listón amarillo con dos moños a los lados y para dar el toque final, un par de orejas de conejo negras; seguido de Islandia estaba Noruega con una vena palpitante en su sien al tiempo que vestía un uniforme escolar femenino azul claro de estilo marinero sobre el cual llevaba una larga capa negra y en la cabeza un sombrero de bruja. Para finalizar el ya de por sí curioso trío, estaba Finlandia cubriéndose la cara con el delantal de su pomposo vestido de mesera color rosado que le quedaba absurdamente corto, además de que en su cabeza llevaba un cofia blanca que completaba el atuendo.

Sintiendo las miradas de todas las naciones los tres nórdicos se subieron a la mesa que últimamente se había convertido en el escenario de preferencia, Japón corrió al sistema de audio que aun se encontraba en la sala y conecto su _iPod Touch_ buscando la pista deseada, unos segundos después la melodía que se había estado escuchando minutos antes comenzaba a ser tocada de nuevo, aunque para sorpresa de los presentes Islandia, Noruega y Finlandia comenzaron a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Los tres parecían algo torpes pues en algunos momentos su coreografía parecía descoordinada y en un punto del baile Noruega chocó con Islandia al minuto en el que el ultimo se disponía a ponerse al centro para bailar mientras Finlandia y Noruega seguían con sus pasos un poco detrás de él como dándole el protagónico.

Los vítores y gritos de ánimo no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo por parte de Dinamarca que incluso golpeaba el piso con su pie y silbaba dándole ánimos a Noruega al mismo tiempo que Hong-Kong seguía con los ojos a Islandia mientras daba palmaditas al ritmo de la canción y Suecia limpiaba de vez en cuando el hilillo de sangre que salía de su nariz al ver los coquetos pasos de baile de Fin y la falda que solía alzarse de vez en cuando dejando ver un poco más de lo esperado.

La canción seguía y los tres bailarines tenían caras que claramente pedían a gritos ser asesinados en ese mismo momento, por fin el último movimiento llegaba, Finlandia y Noruega pusieron una rodilla en la mesa mientras que Islandia se quedaba parado con una mano en la cintura y otra apuntado hacia arriba.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados y hasta recibieron rosas por parte de Francia que las arrojaba indiscriminadamente a la vez que escuchaban los gritos de Dinamarca, los efusivos aplausos de Hong-Kong y la seriedad de Suecia que acarició tiernamente la cabeza de Fin cuando este hubo bajado de la mesa.

-mátenme, mátenme, mátenme, mátenme- repetían Noruega e Islandia como si se tratara de un Sutra a la vez que se dirigían al baño para cambiarse de ropa de una vez por todas.

-les quedó muy bien- dijo un orgulloso Japón con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro –pero deberíamos seguir con las propuestas- dijo viendo que todos imitaban en son de burla los pasitos de la canción.

-oh es verdad, al parecer Riku aun tiene otra petición- dijo Inglaterra recordando la otra propuesta –Al parecer es para China y Corea- dijo buscando a China con la mirada encontrándolo rápidamente pues el asiático y el ruso habían logrado entrar a la sala justo cuando todos estaban emocionados viendo a los nórdicos bailar.

-¿Mi aniki y yo? ¿¡Qué haremos! ¿Me dejará por fin tocar sus pechos y proclamarlos como suyos?- dijo emocionado Corea dando saltitos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño en una juguetería mientras que China lo miraba con algo de molestia.

-eh… pues no tocar sus pechos pero si dice que quiere que China te abrace, te de un beso y te apapache- concluyó aburrido Inglaterra.

Fue entonces que Corea puso los ojos de cachorrito mojado que por tantos siglos había practicado para doblegar a su hermano mayor, se acercó con pasos lentos al más viejo que lo miró intentando no caer ante esa carita inocentona que no guardaba ninguna buena intención.

-¡Está bien! Ven aquí pero quita esa cara aru- dijo un resignado China abriendo sus brazos enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan débil ante las cosas y/o personas tiernas.

El coreano se arrojó a los brazos del chino que casi se iba de espaldas por el repentino abrazo, para su sorpresa su cara estaba pegada al pecho del coreano ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan alto y tan robusto? Se preguntaba rodeando con sus brazos al menor que lo pegaba con fuerza a su cuerpo.

China aun recordaba cuando Corea era un pequeñín que necesitaba ser llevado de la mano a cualquier lado, y ahora era todo un hombre que bien podría derribarlo en cualquier momento sin embargo se limitaba a abrazarlo como si aun fueran hermano mayor y hermano menor.

-ah, ya puedes soltarme aru- le dijo China dándole palmaditas en la espalda al menor que solo alcanzó a aferrarse más a él

-déjame quedarme así… solo un rato- le susurró Corea para que solo China pudiera escucharle el cual sin poder resistirse a ese suave tono de voz tuvo que aceptar y se quedó un rato mas abrazando a Corea que aprovechaba el momento grabándose bien la sensación del cuerpo menudo de China dentro de sus brazos.

-Bueno, ya podemos separarnos- dijo Corea ligeramente desilusionado al sentir que ya llevaba varios minutos pegado como lapa al mayor quien lo sostuvo de las mangas de su ropa evitando que se separaran por completo. China se puso de puntillas para lograr alcanzar a Corea y le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios lo que descolocó un poco al Coreano que no sabía si ponerse a saltar de la felicidad o tomar de nuevo a su hermano para hacer ese beso uno más apasionado.

-¿Por qué?- solo eso alcanzó a preguntar en medio de su conmoción.

-Porque también me pidieron que te besara aru- respondió China avergonzado alejándose de él arrebatándole el iPad a Inglaterra antes de que Corea armara un circo por aquel beso y quisiera más.

-sigamos con la siguiente propuesta aru- dijo con la cara roja escuchando las risitas de todos los demás entre ellas la de Japón que con la manga de su kimono se cubría la boca intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-Está petición es para Japón aru- dijo China apuntando al pelinegro que se sobresaltó aun en su asiento notando una pequeña sonrisa vengativa en el rostro de China –**Sandy** quiere que te beses un laaaaaaaaaargo rato con Grecia aru- leyó a lo cual todos comenzaron a hacer ruiditos de burla, cosa que no afectó en lo más mínimo a Grecia que tan solo bostezó mirando a Japón que sentía se iba a desmayar de la vergüenza, había podido pasar tres capítulos sin ser siquiera tomado en cuenta y ahora tenía que besarse con Grecia.

-Pe… pero ¡no puedo hacerlo en frente de todos!- dijo asustado, al menos quería un poco de privacidad

-solo cierra los ojos- le dijo un adormilado griego que se levantaba de su asiento siendo fulminado con la mirada por Turquía que retorcía los pliegues de su gabardina maldiciendo a Grecia.

-¡al menos volteen a otro lado!- les suplicó el oriental retrocediendo a cada paso que el de ojos olivo daba hacía él, hasta finalmente acorralarlo contra la pared.

Todos hicieron caso y se dieron media vuelta dándole la espalda a la parejita; Japón alzó la vista encontrándose con los siempre tranquilos ojos de Grecia, el japonés tragó saliva de manera sonora y sintiendo sus manos temblar cerró los puños al mismo tiempo que sus ojos preparado para afrontar cualquier reto que las y los fans le impusieran.

Grecia sonrió ligeramente al ver como Japón fruncía su ceño de vez en cuando lo que a decir verdad lo hacía ver muy tierno, pero sin perder más tiempo tomó entre sus grandes y ásperas manos el rostro pequeño de Japón que dio un respingo al sentir el contacto y después su cuerpo se petrificó cuando percibió los labios de Grecia sobre los suyos comenzando a moverse en un lento ritmo, seguramente para que Japón no se sintiera presionado. Con mucho esfuerzo Japón intentó comenzar a corresponder el beso, cosa que le parecía casi imposible al saber que estaba en un lugar público con todos sus compañeros en la misma sala… sin embargo todo parecía dejar de importar cuando Grecia comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con su dedo pulgar, con esas manos rígidas gracias al trabajo duro de escarbar en las ruinas que su madre le había dejado, aquellas manos expertas que sabían exactamente las caricias que debían regalar sobre la piel de porcelana del japonés que sin miedo abría su boca dándole mas permiso a Grecia de continuar con el beso que aun llevaba un ritmo lento, pausado, tierno… como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para dejar que sus labios se conocieran bien.

Poco a poco varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, entre ellos algunos que decían cosas como "que tierno" lo que hizo que Japón golpeara la realidad otra vez así que abrió sus ojos repentinamente logrando que Grecia rompiera el ritmo y se separará de él para ver que mientras ellos se entretenían todos habían estado observándolos fijamente… aunque para sorpresa de ambas naciones, los demás países tenían las caras rojas y ojos soñadores como si ellos mismo hubieran deseado poder compartir ese beso tierno, largo y lento.

Avergonzado y sin saber que decir Japón se puso de mil colores y encaró a Grecia.

-¡Tendrás que tomar responsabilidad!- exclamó de manera atropellada caminando de aceleradamente hasta su lugar, el griego solo se encogió de hombros y también fue hasta su lugar sin embargo le pareció extraño que al pasar a un lado de los demás presentes estos suspiraran como adolescentes viendo a su ídolo pop favorito.

-Ah… al parecer Sandy también tiene otra propuesta- dijo Grecia al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros aun estaban en su trance embelesado –Ella quiere que Inglaterra le haga cosas indecentes a Estados Unidos- leyó con toda calma lo que rompió el aura romántica en la que todos habían estado sumergidos

-¿cómo dijiste?- preguntaron juntos América e Inglaterra

-dije que tú- Grecia señaló a Inglaterra –le harás cosas indecentes a él- y esta vez señaló a América. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijo por unos momentos

-No no no no no- se negó el británico agitando sus manos frente a él y negando efusivamente con la cabeza mientras que América solo reía nervioso en su lugar

-si si si si si si- le imitó entonces Francia incitándolo a cumplir con la petición.

-¡Cállate _wine freak!_- le espetó -¿y tú porque no dices nada?- le preguntó entonces a Estados Unidos que también respondió con una discreta risa mientras se rascaba la nunca dando a entender que no le importaba mucho ser ultrajado por Inglaterra.

-ven, te daré una pequeña ayudadita- le dijo entonces Francia obligando al ojiverde a sentarse de nuevo en su silla, sacó entonces de sabrá Dios donde un largo embudo el cual puso en la boca de Inglaterra y sacó varias botellas de vino y todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas de debajo de la mesa comenzando a vaciarlas en la boca de Inglaterra que se veía obligado a beber gracias al embudo, era eso o morir ahogado.

Tras una botella de ron, otra de whisky, una de vino y la mitad de vodka (cortesía de Rusia) Francia liberó al ingles que intentó levantarse trastabillando

-Ahora ve a darle algo de _amour _a América- le ordenó Francia dándole un empujón a Inglaterra que dio uno que otro traspié antes de llegar con el mencionado.

-así que tengo que hacerte cosas indecentes ¿verdad?- preguntó Inglaterra arrastrando las palabras sonriendo abiertamente poniendo algo nervioso a Estados Unidos.

La Gran Bretaña entonces, y como pudo, se sentó en el regazo de América quedando de frente a él, ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa, tomándole la cara con una mano, entrecerrando los ojos para verlo mejor.

-pues no eres tan feo- opinó riendo notando como el americano se ofendía por el comentario. Le obligó a voltear la cara para hablarle al odio –mentira, en realidad eres muy guapo- dijo entre risas mordiendo la oreja del ojiazul que soltó un leve quejido a la vez que sentía como Inglaterra le iba dando pequeñas mordidas que iban descendiendo por su cuello haciéndolo que de vez en cuando se retorciera.

Finalmente Inglaterra había llegado a la clavícula del rubio así que lamio de abajo hacia arriba llegando de nuevo a su oído para después darle un violento beso en los labios que América apenas si alcanzó a corresponder mientras ponía con algo de inseguridad sus manos en la cintura de Inglaterra que aun en su estado de ebriedad y su versión "posible violador" seguía besando al menor a la vez que literalmente le arranchaba la playera dejando la prenda hecha jirones.

-o…ye Iggy, tranquilízate- le pidió Estados Unidos ligeramente apenado al sentir como el ingles le rasguñaba el pecho mientras se movía de manera sugestiva en su regazo haciendo que sus partes intimas rozaran de manera peligrosa.

Inglaterra lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo, dando pequeño besos en forma descendente, mordió uno de los pezones de América lo que hizo gemir al ojiazul sintiéndose avergonzado al escuchar las risitas burlonas de todos aunque a Inglaterra no le importó ya que su lengua seguía con su trayectoria hasta llegar a los pantalones de su ex colonia los cuales desabrochó con algo de torpeza.

-Hey, ¿Cuántas veces les tenemos que decir que este fic es para todo público?- le reprendió entonces Holanda jalando de la camisa al ingles para que se separara del americano que respiraba acelerado y ansioso.

-Regresa a tu lugar y tú acomódate la ropa- le ordenó a ambos

-¿Qué? No lo vas a dejar… tú sabes… ¿Terminar?- preguntó Estados Unidos que aun tenía la respiración acelerada.

-por supuesto que no, mejor para eso ve al baño a "aliviarte"- le dijo el holandés con su cara estoica a lo cual todos rieron pero América solo frunció el seño e hizo pucheros acomodando su chamarra y subiendo el cierre ya que su playera había terminado hecha un desastre.

-todos ustedes son unos aburridos- les espetó Inglaterra volviendo a su lugar entre tambaleos y en el camino arrebatándole la tableta electrónica a Grecia que se había quedado profundamente dormido –oh, pero esto parece divertido je je je- dijo con sus risitas de borracho caminando hasta otro lugar que no le correspondía intentando con toda la lucidez que le quedaba, no caer, hasta que finalmente llegó a la silla que ocupaba Romano el cual lo miró con esa cara de malhumorado que el italiano siempre tenía.

-**Damis2369 **¡Esto es para ti!- y dicho esto el ingles pasó su brazo por el cuello de Romano inclinándose al mismo tiempo que acercaba al castaño a él para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios.

Romano abrió mucho los ojos, agitó sus brazos e intentó por todos los medios deshacerse del inglés que lo tenía bien sujeto mientras metía su lengua a su boca y de vez en cuando le daba ligeras mordidas en el labio inferior acaparando de manera posesiva sus labios.

Y justo cuando España se disponía descuartizar a Inglaterra que aun besaba a Romano el británico se separó de este.

-admite que te gustó- le dijo y cayó inconsciente al piso, bueno, no inconsciente, tal vez solo víctima de un coma etílico o sencillamente dormido.

-vaya, eso sí que fue bizarro- comentó Bélgica tomando la _tablet _de las manos del inglés que tal vez ya hasta estaba muerto (no es cierto ja ja ja)

-bueno, sigamos con esto- propuso la chica mientras Romano se frotaba la boca con el brazo intentando quitarse el sabor a alcohol que los labios de Inglaterra le habían dejado.

El rostro de la chica fue palideciendo un poco, incluso volteó a ver a su hermano mayor con algo de temor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Holanda al notar la expresión de su consanguínea.

-ah… no, nada, es que Damis2396 dice que quiere que salgas de la habitación y cuentes hasta mil con los ojos bien cerrados je je je, que cosas tan raras piden las y los fans ¿verdad?- dijo riendo nerviosa a lo que su hermano la escrudiñó con la mirada tratando de descifrar esa expresión nerviosa, sin embargo decidió creer en ella y salió del cuarto.

-¡Cuenta en voz bien alta!- le pidió la chica escuchando el vocerrón de su hermano al comenzar la cuenta.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido antes de que mi hermano termine de contar- dijo la chica asustada jalando de la mano a Dinamarca que no sabía lo que pasaba

-hey hey ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó al ver como la chica lo tomaba de ambas manos y lo miraba fijamente con la cara tan roja que bien podría verse a kilometro de distancia

-tienes que besarme- le contestó la chica en susurros para que Holanda que ya casi llegaba al cincuenta no la escuchara

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no la petición era que tu hermano contara hasta mil?- preguntó algo confundido el danés.

-¡por supuesto que no! Ahora bésame antes de que termine de contar a menos que quieras que la cosa entre tus piernas termine como trofeo en su sala de estar- le exigió la chica sin soltarlo de las manos

-pero no puedo besarte solo así como así, no hay ningún ambiente romántico ni…- pero antes de poder continuar con sus protestas la belga lo jaló de las manos haciendo que este se agachara mientras que ella se alzó de puntillas alcanzando los labios del danés que vio como las mejillas de la chica se iban pintando de rojo, ah… tenía que admitir que se veía realmente tierna con su carita de color cereza y el leve titubeo en sus labios que apenas si se atrevían a moverse sobre los suyos; así que Dinamarca decidió darle un poco de animó entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, abriendo ligeramente su boca permitiéndole al menos tener un pequeño beso bien hecho.

-899, 900, 901…- escuchaban que Holanda seguía contando, seguro se había saltado algunos números.

Algo renuentes las dos naciones tuvieron que separarse aunque sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas.

-ah…. Entonces esto es todo…- dijo la belga zafando lentamente sus dedos de los de Dinamarca que vio sus manos separarse.

-995, 996…- ¡en serio Holanda estaba saltándose los números! –Al carajo con esto ¡Mil!- contó por ultimo entrando a la sala mirando a todos con sospecha buscando algún pervertido enredándose con su hermana pero solo vio a todos sentaditos en sus lugares y a Bélgica que sentada en su lugar tenía su mejilla recargada sobre la palma de su mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus labios.

Fue entonces que Suecia se aclaró la garganta aunque le hubiera gustado ver como Holanda golpeaba a Dinamarca tenía que seguir con el fic y las propuestas.

Como era de esperarse todos voltearon a ver el intimidante rostro del Sueco que demandaba atención… o eso pensaron todos puesto que Suecia en realidad solo estaba pidiendo amablemente a sus compañeros que continuaran.

-La siguiente propuesta es de **Juan Nikte**- comenzó a decir con ese acento raro que a veces hacía sus frases inentendibles –él quiere que Rusia se le declare a México- leyó el nórdico acomodando sus lentes.

El latino que en ese momento ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención ya que estaba sumergido en una charla con Chile solo sintió de pronto como un montón de ojos de todas las nacionalidades se posaban sobre él, entre ellos los violáceos de cierto ruso.

-¡Yo no fui! No sé de qué diablos me estén acusando pero yo no fui. Admito que entré un par de veces a casa del gringo ¡Pero no hice nada! Solo le pedí un poco de dinero sin que se enterara- lo ultimo lo dijo entre murmullos.

-no se trata de eso- dijo Rusia que sonreía como de costumbre

-¿Cómo que entraste a mi casa? Y escuché algo acerca de dinero- le reclamó entonces Estados Unidos pero fue ignorado por todos, sobre todo por el mexicano que no quería problemas con el rubio en ese momento.

-ah bueno, si no es para reclamarme entonces ¿Qué quieren? Esos ojitos como que se me hacen sospechosos- volvió a decir algo asustado sobre todo de Rusia que se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a él.

-Nada… es solo que quiero decirte algo- comenzó a decir pasando una de sus manos enguantadas por el cabello azabache del latino que sintió un escalofrío pero aun así no dijo nada esperando las palabras del europeo –Sabes México… la verdad es que siempre me has gustado mucho- le dijo aun pasando su mano por los mechones del moreno.

-ah, gracias Rusia, tú también me gustas mucho… como amigos, carnales, valedores, como la banda… tú sabes- respondió México dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo riendo con un poco de nerviosismo ahora al sentir los dedos del rubio pasar por su mejilla.

-no me refiero a eso- le contradijo el soviético clavando su par de iris violetas en las marrón obscuro del país hispano.

-oye Rusia, no me espantes, yo a "eso" no le entro- le advirtió seriamente México a lo cual todos rieron sin creérselo.

-Tampoco es que me importé mucho, solo quería que lo supieras y lo tomaras en cuenta- le intentó tranquilizar el ruso ahora pasando su dedo índice por el labio inferior del moreno que intentó ver a los ojos a Rusia sin embargo este tenía su mirada tan fija en él que sentía que en cualquier momento sería aplastado por aquel par de ojos violetas.

-bueno, si tiene que importarle, Juan Nickte también quiere que hagas a México tuyo… sexualmente hablando- agregó Suecia cuando de pronto se escuchó el típico "kolkolkolkolkol" por parte de Rusia que sonrió con esa tétrica mueca.

-espero eso haya sido una broma- comentó México intentando alejarse más del rubio a lo que este negó lentamente con su cabeza

-pe… pero ¡acabas de hacerlo con China! No puedes venir después a quererme pues… hacer "eso"- le reclamó el mexicano retrocediendo temeroso.

-claro que puedo- le contradijo Rusia pasándole los brazos por la cintura al moreno para después alzarlo y ponerlo sobre su hombro como si este fuera una princesa siendo secuestrada.

-¡Bájame! ¡Yo soy "machín" no puedes violarme así como así!- gritaba México dando patadas y puñetazos que apenas si le hacían cosquillas al ruso que cargaba a México fuera de la habitación.

-¡Oigan, ayúdenme!- les gritaba a los demás que lo despedían con un gesto de la mano viéndolo ser secuestrado por Rusia que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-no te preocupes, prometo ser gentil- intentó consolarle el ruso ya estando afuera de la sala de reuniones aun cargando a México.

-me vale una mierda tú gentileza, no voy a dejar que me manosees como al gringo y al chinito- le espetó cuando de pronto Rusia lo dejó caer de su hombro; el moreno fue a dar al piso directo sobre su trasero.

-te digo que no te preocupes y deja de hacer tanto escándalo- le pidió arrodillándose frente al moreno tomándolo por las muñecas para someterlo en el piso poniéndose sobre él acercando peligrosamente su rostro.

-hey hey "chiflando y aplaudiendo"- le advirtió el pelinegro al ojivioleta al ver la cercanía de este aunque como era de esperarse Rusia hizo lo que se le dio la gana y eliminó por completo la distancia entre los dos al besar a México para que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas.

El país latino se retorcía bajo el enorme cuerpo ruso intentando liberarse del agarre en sus muñecas pero parecía casi imposible ya que el soviético era muy fuerte… además de un excelente besador…

Rusia comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con el de México a la vez que con una mano sostenía las muñecas del moreno la otra se disponía a pasear por debajo de la camisa del hispano que arqueó su espalda al sentir la mano fría de Rusia que se había quitado el guante precisamente para provocar aquella sensación en la piel caliente de México que se estremecía al percibir las indecentes caricias por todo su cuerpo y que lentamente se dirigían a su vientre bajo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas los países intentaban ignorar los sonidos raros que venían del pasillo, ya habían visto a Rusia tener sexo y la segunda vez habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos así que no querían arriesgarse… aunque aun así era algo incomodo escuchar los gemidos de México que al parecer había terminado estando "debajo" de Rusia del cual solo podían alcanzar a escuchar sus jadeos y respiración acelerada.

-¿Qué les parece si mejor continuamos?- dijo con una risita nerviosa Italia Veneciano tomando el iPad para ver la siguiente propuesta.

-ve~ esta propuesta es para Prusia y Hungría… ¡Ah qué emoción!- se interrumpió Italia viendo a los mencionados –aquí dice que **LA-JOO **quiere verlos dándose un apasionado beso- dijo emocionado, siempre supo que entre ellos dos había como una cierta tensión sexual.

-¿Por qué tengo que besarme con la marimacho?- gritó entonces Prusia apuntando con su acojinada pata de conejo a Hungría.

-¿A quién le dices marimacho, conejo gordo y ridículo?- le espetó la castaña tratando de mantenerse seria pero el atuendo de Prusia le hacía muy difícil su tarea.

-¿Qué a ustedes les pagan por llevarse mal o qué?- murmuró Suiza viendo con algo de enfado la escena –solo tienen que besarse y ya, como si no lo hubieran hecho antes- siguió diciendo el ojiverde.

-¡Nunca lo hemos hecho!- gritaron al mismo tiempo con las caras coloradas

-sí, claro- dijo sarcásticamente Austria cruzándose de brazos mirando acusadoramente a su ex esposa y al albino.

-¡Ya les dijimos que nunca lo hemos hecho!- intentó defenderse Hungría dando una patada al piso como si fuera una chiquilla haciendo berrinche.

-en ese caso siempre hay una primera vez ve~- dijo Italia dándole un fuerte empujón a la ojiverde a la vez que Suiza le ponía el pie a la chica lo que la hizo caer directo sobre Prusia, cosa que en realidad no le dolió puesto que la botarga que el alemán estaba usando le había servido de colchón.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- le regañó el ojirrojo

-cállate, no fue mi culpa- respondió la castaña aun sobre él, vaya que esa botarga era cómoda y además suave.

-¿Ya se van a besar o seguirán fingiendo que se odian?- les interrumpió Austria que parecía muy enojado por la situación (¿De quién estaba celoso?)

Las dos amigos/enemigos de la infancia se miraron aun tirados en el piso sabiendo que si no lo hacían sus compañeros no dejarían de molestarlos.

-empieza tú- le ordenó Hungría a Prusia que alzó una ceja

-lo haría si mi awesome cuerpo pudiera moverse- dijo el albino haciendo notar que aquella botarga no le permitía moverse libremente y menos si tenía a Hungría prácticamente acostada encima de él.

-en serio eres despreciable- dijo enfadada la chica acomodándose para quedar frente al germano.

-tomaré eso como un cumplido kesesesese- se burló Prusia viendo como la muchacha fruncía mas el seño soltando un sonoro bufido enfadada y resignada por tener que besar al albino así que tomó aire profundamente e inclinó su rostro hacía el ojirrojo dejando que su larga cabellera castaña cayera como cascada por su rostro cubriendo sus caras que en ese momento ya estaban a milímetros de distancia.

Algo apresurado Prusia alzó su rostro un poco por fin pegando sus labios con los de la muchacha que cerró sus ojos, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirar la cara de Prusia mientras lo besaba. Comenzaron con un movimiento lento de sus labios el cual fue tomando algo más de intensidad; pronto sus lenguas ya se enredaban la una con la otra y Hungría tomaba entre sus manos las mejillas de Prusia acariciando de vez en cuando la tela suave de la botarga que aun usaba mientras que el germano posaba sus manos acolchadas en la pequeña cintura de la húngara intentando rodearla pero con aquel disfraz esa acción era demasiado difícil.

Sin darse cuenta la pareja que parecía odiarse minutos antes ahora se devoraban en un apasionado beso en el piso, Hungría ya hasta se había acomodado de manera que estaba sentada sobre la enorme y acojinada barriga de la botarga y solo se agachaba para alcanzar los labios de Prusia que había decidido mantener una de sus manos en el muslo de la chica mientras que su otra mano la usaba para sostener el cabello de la joven pues le causaba cosquillas mientras se besaban.

-Y se suponía no querían besarse…- comentó sarcásticamente Francia viendo a las dos naciones que solo separaban sus bocas cuando cambiaban de posición.

-Déjalos explorarse las anginas, tenemos que seguir con esto- dijo enfadado Austria desviando la mirada de la escena y arrebatándole de mala gana a Italia la tableta electrónica –Por Dios, la siguiente petición es para el ebrio de Inglaterra- dijo con su mal humor empezando a aumentar.

-¿Otra vez él? ¿Pues qué tiene de bueno?- cuestionó Francia viendo sobre el hombro de Austria…

Al instante de terminar de leer la propuesta los ojos del galo se pusieron bancos y casi le salía espuma por la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma- se burló su buen amigo España también leyendo el _review_ y la misma expresión rara se dibujó en su rostro.

-Oigan, esas caras dan miedo, no creo que la propuesta sea tan…- comenzó a decir Estados Unidos uniéndosele a los otros dos al poner también sus ojos en blanco y su boca amenazando con sacar espuma ya que LA-JOO también había pedido que América, Francia y España admitieran la majestuosidad de Inglaterra… de rodillas…

Los tres voltearon a ver al ingles que aun yacía dormido en el piso con un hilo de saliva escurriéndole por la comisura de la boca.

-si está muerto no tenemos que hacer eso ¿cierto?- preguntó Francia riendo de manera tenebrosa… muy tenebrosa a decir verdad

-pero está dormido- intervino Estados Unidos viendo a su antiguo hermano mayor rascándose la panza entre sueños.

-oh, eso se puede solucionar- dijo España sacando de quien sabe donde la alabarda que solía usar en sus años de gloria.

-¡hey hey hey! Nadie va a hacer "dormir" eternamente a Iggy- les prohibió el americano poniéndose frente al cuerpo dormido del inglés que ya se acomodaba en la alfombra.

-¡pues entonces tú serás el único que se arrodille frente a él!- le gritó Francia sin siquiera poder imaginarse haciendo aquello

-no se preocupen, Iggy está tan borracho que ni siquiera se va a acordar de lo que hicimos- trató de convencerlos el ojiazul.

-él no pero ellos si- señaló España a todas las naciones que tenían preparadas las cámaras de video de sus respectivos teléfonos celulares y/o artefactos móviles.

-dejen de gastar palabras y espacio, si no lo hacen rápido este capítulo terminará tan largo como el anterior así que dense prisa- les apuró Noruega que estaba aburrido de ver esa tonta pelea.

-está bien, pero después de esto también me embriagaré tanto que perderé el conocimiento y la memoria- se dijo a si mismo Francia aunque por alguna extraña razón España y Estados Unidos coincidieron con él.

El galo se acercó al ojiverde y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago para despertarlo.

-¡ya levántate "cejotas"!- le gritó en un nada elegante gesto haciendo que Inglaterra abriera sus ojos rápidamente.

-¡muérete _wine freak!_- respondió el británico por mero reflejo para después voltear a ambos lados, después a los tres que estaban frente a él con caras realmente molestas -¿qué quieren?- dijo arrastrando las palabras con su lengua adormecida.

Pidiendo que en ese mismo momento la tierra se abriera y se los tragara para jamás poder salir de sus entrañas, el galo el hispano y el yankee pusieron una rodilla en el piso y después la otra. Rezaron a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que los matara antes de seguir con aquello pero ninguno tuvo piedad de ellos.

Los tres todavía intentaron morderse las lenguas hasta poder cortárselas pero el dolor se los impidió así que tuvieron que verse forzados a recitar aquellas palabras.

-a… admitimos toda… toda tu…- tragaron saliva como si desearan que se convirtiera en veneno instantáneo –toda tu… majestuosidad…- dijeron apenas separando sus labios haciendo inentendible la palabra.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio y en una última plegaria desesperada pidieron que Inglaterra no los hubiera escuchado pero como todo en este mundo la vida es una mierda así que Inglaterra si los escuchó y soltó en carcajadas eufóricas que no parecían de un borracho.

-¡POR FIN JA JA JA! Al fin se dan cuenta de toda mi superioridad y "fabulosidad"- bueno, a juzgar por la última palabra aun seguía borracho, sin embargo eso no le impidió seguir riendo como loco burlándose de los otros dos mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera mirándolos como si estos fueran meros insectos.

-¡suficiente, no puedo soportar más esto!- gritó España de nuevo tomando su alabarda dispuesto a degollar al ingles que aun se burlaba.

-¡espera España!- increíblemente fue Francia quien le detuvo… -¡el primero que lo va a matar soy yo!- aunque sus intenciones no eran del todo buenas…

-vamos Iggy, no puedo dejar que te maten aquí- dijo entonces Estados Unidos tomando de la muñeca a Inglaterra sacándolo de ahí antes de que las enfurecidas naciones proclamaran su cabeza.

-ah… entonces… ¿Qué tal la siguiente propuesta?- dijo de manera nerviosa Alemania tomando de nuevo el control de la junta y de su iPad esperando a que Francia y España dejaran de pelearse por ver quién era el primero en matar a la isla.

-veamos, esta propuesta es de **13UsUkNekito **que al parecer manda tomates a la autora…- dijo viendo frente a él una canasta rebosante de verduras (¿o frutas?) rojas que la autora agradece desde el fondo de su corazón.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó Romano tomando uno de los tomates y llevándoselo a la boca sin ningún recato.

-No, además de los tomates, 13UsUkNekito quiere que América se bese apasionadamente con Inglaterra pero… ¿En donde están?- preguntó recordando que ambos habían huido de lo que sería el asesinato del británico –diablos, al parecer no están, tendremos que seguir con la otra propuesta- dijo Alemania.

Sin embargo no muy lejos de ahí, en el baño para ser precisos, ambos anglosajones respiraban con dificultad gracias a la carrera que habían dado al huir de la sala de juntas.

-¿Tú no me quieres matar también?- le preguntó Inglaterra que aun estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol al americano que lo miró de manera seria y se bajó el cierre de su chamarra dejando ver la playera que el mismo Inglaterra había desgarrado anteriormente.

-no, yo te traje para que termines lo que empezaste- contestó acercándose a la Gran Bretaña hasta acorralarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo comenzando a besarlo de manera violenta sin darle tiempo de siquiera contestar. Inglaterra intentó separarse pero el americano se lo impedía pegándose más a él, colando una pierna entre las del ojiverde que le mordió el labio tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar por lo tanto América por fin se separó de él sin embargo no se detuvo ya que jaló el cabello de la nuca del mayor obligándole a echar la cabeza para atrás y dejarle espacio para besarle el cuello en el cual dejaba un caminito de saliva y sangre que aun salía de su labio a la vez que le daba mordidas tan fuertes que le dejaban la piel roja y seguramente tomaría un tono amoratado.

Sin darse cuenta Inglaterra había dejado de forcejear para comenzar a corresponder el beso aunque de vez en cuando arañaba las mejillas de Estados Unidos con el pretexto de tomar su rostro entre sus manos mientras que este lo alzaba cargándolo, Inglaterra enredó sus piernas en la cintura del otro rubio que se dirigía a uno de los cubículos del baño y…

Y mientras tanto de vuelta a la sala de juntas, por segunda ocasión las naciones femeninas tenían esa extraña aura maligna que solo indicaba una cosa: Las chicas tomarían el poder una vez más.

Al parecer **LADYDARKMASTER **había propuesto que las chicas sometieran por fin a los chicos y bueno, a excepción de Hungría que ya había puesto manos a la obra con Prusia el cual estaba temblando del miedo al ver que la castaña estaba a punto de violarlo, el resto de las jóvenes se relamían con lujuria los labios clavando sus ojos en sus respectivas presas.

-esto no me da nada de confianza- murmuró Rusia viendo a Belarús que no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-¿Qué les parece si a la cuenta de tres huimos?- propuso Alemania en voz baja para que solo sus compañeros varones le pudieran escuchar a lo cual todos asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

-uno…- comenzó a decir el germano

-dos…- continuó Italia

-tre…- pero antes de que siquiera Romano terminara la cuenta las chicas se habían lanzado al ataque.

Por ejemplo Taiwán ya tenía apresado a Hong Kong y literalmente le desgarraba la ropa ansiosa de querer tocar aquella piel que hasta ese momento solo había sido acariciada por Islandia, Belarús como era de esperarse, se abalanzó sobre Rusia usando la bufanda del mayor como correa jalándolo sin piedad para que se acercará a ella y se dejara toquetear mejor, por otro lado Ucrania (al ver que su hermanito ya estaba acaparado) fue con los bálticos aprisionando a los tres entre sus enormes pechos, mientras tanto Seychelles junto con Mónaco habían amarrado a Francia a la silla y lo habían amordazado para que este solo pudiera ver y sentir pero no tocar. Por otras partes de la sala Bélgica se las había ingeniado para poder amarrar a España, Romano, Holanda y Dinamarca decidiéndose a quien debería ultrajar primero, si al sensual español, al revoltoso italiano, a su siempre serio hermano o al danés que recién había besado; soltando una risita traviesa la rubia decidió desvestir a los cuatro al mismo tiempo y decidir eso dependiendo de quien tuviera el mejor cuerpo.

Y la que se llevaba el premio de _dominatrix_ sin duda era Liechtenstein que con el cañón de un pequeño revolver puesto en la frente de su hermano mayor la jovencita se acomodaba en el regazo de Suiza sonriendo de manera extraña mientras que dejaba que la falda de su vestido de alzara un poco más de lo debido aun amenazando al mayor que la miraba entre enfadado y nervioso sobre todo por la extraña manera en la que su "dulce" hermanita movía su cadera aun estando sobre él.

Lo que empezó como diversión para las chicas se tornó en la pesadilla de los muchachos al darse cuenta de que las féminas ya no solo ultrajaban a los objetos de su aprecio sino que a cualquier cosa que respirara.

Hungría tras haber dejado a Prusia llorando en una esquina aun con su traje de conejo con sospechosas manchas de fluidos en su disfraz, se dispuso a recordar viejos tiempos con Austria el cual entre reclamos y quejas terminó semidesnudo bajo el cuerpo de la castaña a la vez que Rusia pedía piedad a su hermana que aun sin estar satisfecha le volvía a bajar el pantalón al ojivioleta y de vez en cuando le echaba miraditas raras a Lituania que había sido liberado de Ucrania quien ahora iba tras de Alemania corriendo y haciendo sonar sus pechos, Bélgica mientras tanto se entretenía agregando a Italia, Grecia y Turquía a su colección de hombres desnudos, Taiwán por su parte se colgaba de la espalda de Corea intentando deshacerse de su estorbosa camisa mientras que este corría desesperado por la sala intentando quitarse a la chica de encima.

Mónaco y Seychlles habían dejado en el olvido a Francia el cual sin poder moverse miraba con tristeza como sus dos chicas buscaban presas mas… frescas… eso quiere decir que estaban viendo con peligrosas intenciones a Sealand el cual se escondía detrás Finlandia y Suecia.

Poco a poco los pobres muchachos iban resignándose… ¿y por qué no? Hasta comenzaban a disfrutarlo cosa que no le agradó mucho a las chicas que notaban a los varones con intenciones de tomar el control, sobre todo cuando eran ellos los que comenzaban a perseguirlas a ellas.

Austria había puesto a la fuerza a Hungría debajo de él, a pesar de ser un señorito delicado seguía teniendo la fuerza de un hombre, Lituania no soltaba a Belarús a quien se le había enganchado por la cintura, Ucrania ahora era perseguida por los nórdicos que se preguntaban cómo se sentirían los pechos de la chica, Bélgica corría alrededor de la mesa al verse perseguida no solo por su hermano sino por el montón de hombres a quienes había desnudado, Taiwán retrocedía lentamente al darse cuenta de que ahora era acechada por sus hermanos mayores ¡incluso Japón! El cual le mostraba diferentes atuendos de heroínas de sus animes favoritos seguramente con intenciones de que los luciera para él, Seychelles por su parte arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso al darse cuenta de que Canadá y Australia intentaban "explorar su territorio" con sus manos de pulpo mientras que Mónaco corría sencillamente despavorida al tener a Francia tras de ella pues el galo había logrado desamarrarse de alguna manera.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó entonces Estados Unidos que acompañado de Inglaterra regresaban del baño. Las muchachas vieron al americano como si este fuese un autentico héroe ya que corrieron hacía él con lagrimas en los ojos y se escondieron tras los dos rubios temblando de miedo y viendo a los hombres que respiraban de manera acelerada además de tener caras de viejos libidinosos.

-wow ¿Qué acaso tomaron viagra o qué?- preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a los semi desnudos y excitados hombres.

-¡ellas tuvieron la culpa!- gritó el mar de testosterona señalando a las chicas a lo cual Inglaterra (que tenía marcas de besos por todo el cuello) y América voltearon a verlas pero estas solo pusieron caritas de perritos mojados, de ovejitas inocentes, de niñas buenas y ojitos de gatito recién nacido… que nadie les creyó, al menos no después de que ellas misma los habían dominado en uno de los capítulos anteriores.

-¡Esta bien! Nos pasamos un poquito pero eso no justifica que ustedes se comporten como unos salvajes- les reclamó Seychelles regañándolos estando aun detrás de América que soltó un suspiro.

-¡El héroe les pide calma! Nadie tiene la culpa de nada ¿Les parece? Además si seguimos más tiempo en esto no podremos seguir con las propuestas así que vayan a vestirse bien mientras yo leo el siguiente review- propuso el _hero_ a lo que todos a regañadientes tuvieron que hacerle caso.

Todos estaban arreglando sus ropas y poniendo en orden la sala de reuniones a la vez que América tomaba la tableta electrónica que había caído en una de las esquinas de la sala.

-pongan atención, esta propuesta es para Prusia- anunció el ojiazul. Prusia que aun estaba intentando reprimir los recuerdos del abuso de Hungría, se acercó con pasos torpes hasta Estados Unidos. -**KarimeA** dice que ahora que eres una nación nuevamente tú capital debe ser Varsovia- leyó el yankee

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Polonia y el conejo albino para después dedicarse miradas asesinas

-osea, súper por supuesto que no le voy a dar mi capital a este… tipo- dijo el polaco barriendo con la mirada al peliblanco

-¡cómo si yo quisiera tener tú nada awesome capital!- le reclamó Prusia intentando ponerse las manos en la cadera, una vez más sin lograrlo

-como que ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso dijiste: "mi nada awesome capital"? Ósea al menos tengo una y no soy solo un capitulo en los libros de historia universal- le dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa burlona

-Cállate afeminado, otra vez soy una nación y si quiero que mi capital sea Varsovia lo será kesesesese- se burló el ojirrojo

-como que eso solo va a pasar cuando mi fabuloso cadáver este enterrado muchos metros bajo tierra- le retó el rubio

-¿Ah si? Pues eso se puede arreglar, vamos, te voy a arrancar esa cara de diva reprimida que tanto me irrita- dijo Prusia dando los pasos más largos que su traje de conejo le permitían al mismo tiempo que Polonia hacía lo mismo

-pues lo mismo digo de la tuya ¿Y qué le pasa a tus ojos? Como que parece que te drogaste más de la cuenta, digo porque ese color rojo solo hace parecer que te diste un "awesome" toque de marihuana- le provocaba Polonia quedando frente a él.

-mis ojos son rojos naturales no como tu cabello, creo que deberías retocarte esas raíces, comienzan a verse castañas- respondió el germano

-mi cabello es rubio desde que nací no como el tuyo ¿Cuánto gastas en peróxido para que quede así de blanco? Y como que le tienes que dar algo de tratamiento, digo tus puntas estás como que horrorosas, no sé como que atreves a salir así a la calle… - le criticó Polonia poniéndose un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

Y la lucha de egos siguió, cada quien criticaba cosas del otro como su idioma, su uniforme militar, su bandera y hasta su himno nacional.

-¡Basta! Hermano, tú capital será Varsovia al menos por este capítulo y tú Polonia… tú solo compórtate- intervino Alemania cansado de la infantil pelea.

-JA JA JA ¡en tu cara mariquita!- le gritó Prusia al polaco que enfadado le dio una fuerte patada entre las piernas a Prusia que a pesar de llevar toda la protección de una acolchada botarga de conejo logró sentir el impacto y se dobló de dolor.

-eres un hijo de…- comenzó a decir en voz chillona llevándose las manos a la entrepierna soltando pequeñas lagrimitas de dolor.

-si no cuidas mi capital tus testículos se van a convertir en ovarios de tan fuerte que te los voy a patear- le amenazó Polonia regresando a su lugar.

-ouch…- comento América viendo como aun encorvado el albino regresaba a su lugar –espero estés bien porque KarimeA aun tiene otra propuesta para tí y también para Rusia- dijo algo divertido mientras se acercaba al ruso que lo miró de manera curiosa.

América sacó de debajo de la mesa otra caja de cartón de la cual a su vez sacó un par de orejitas de conejo que puso en la cabeza del ojivioleta, después una esponjosa colita, le indicó a Rusia que se levantara y le enganchó la cola a la parte de atrás del pantalón, después de esto hizo un enorme moño con la larga e inseparable bufanda de Rusia y como toque final le entregó un letrero que decía "AMAME"

-¡listo!- dijo América satisfecho con su trabajo

-¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó Rusia con su tétrica sonrisa sosteniendo el letrero viendo como a unos cuantos comenzaban a coloreársele las caras de rojo.

-es lo que pidió KarimeA- explicó sencillamente el ojiazul ahora caminando hasta donde estaba Prusia enredándole en el cuello un enorme listón rojo con el cual hizo un moño y también le entregó un letrero que decía "AMAME"

-¿Y porque aun sigo usando esta botarga y el ruso solo las orejas?- preguntó exasperado el albino escuchando las carcajadas burlonas de Polonia.

-pues porque si- contestó el yankee regresando a su lugar.

-No te preocupes Prusia, te ves bien así- se burló también Rusia con su risa inocentona que por primera vez combinaba con su aspecto tierno. –Ahora sigamos con la otra propuesta- dijo tratando de agarrar la tableta electrónica y su letrero que pedía amor, al mismo tiempo.

-Esta propuesta es de **Mikc** que quiere que México bese a Canadá kolkolkolkol- leyó el ruso volteando a ver al moreno que tembló de solo escuchar la voz de Rusia diciendo su nombre.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- preguntó tímidamente Canadá, no es que no le agradara le moreno, era simplemente que sentía un poco de vergüenza.

-Oye, ¿Qué acaso no te atraigo?- le reclamó entonces México tomando aquel comentario como una ofensa.

-no, yo nunca dije eso- negó Canadá con su voz suave mientras se abrazaba a Kumajirou temiendo el mal humor del latino que se paraba de pronto de su lugar tirando la silla por lo repentino del movimiento.

-si lo dijiste clarito, pero ahora mismo te enseño que nadie puede despreciar a un mexicano- le advirtió el moreno algo dolido en su orgullo

-¡pero yo jamás dije algo parecido!- chilló el ojiazul escondiendo su cara tras su osito de felpa el cual fue bruscamente arrebatado por México.

Canadá soltó un gritito asustado al tener al pelinegro frente a él con el seño fruncido; el canadiense intentó recuperar su oso pero México se lo impidió al tomar por la cara al rubio que sin prepararse previamente ya tenía los labios del latino sobre los suyos acaparándolos por completo.

Canadá intentó mascullar algo pero México sencillamente seguía absorto en su tarea de besar a Canadá que se aferró a la camisa del moreno jalándola de vez en cuando indicándole que se estaba quedando sin aire pero el hispano no le hacía caso y aprovechaba para colar su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio intensificando el beso que Canadá tuvo que resignarse a corresponder antes de terminar asfixiado.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron tan solo unos milímetros, México le regaló un último y pequeñito beso a Canadá.

-te dije que no me ibas a despreciar- le guiñó un ojo al más puro estilo Francia y regresó a su lugar dejando a un sonrojado y nervioso Canadá que buscaba desesperado a Kumajirou para poder esconder su cara.

-¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Quién tiene probar estos labios?- presumió el mexicano.

-pues al parecer nadie porque la otra petición de Mikc es que Suecia y Alemania canten a dueto- explicó Rusia viendo como Alemania se atragantaba con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando en ese momento y Suecia… bueno, Suecia mantenía ese rostro que era imposible de leer.

-¿qué clase de canción vamos a cantar?- preguntó el sueco haciendo que los demás se preguntaran si cantaría bien pues ese acento tan característico no parecía adaptarse a todo tipo de música.

-mmmmmmmmm… Mikc no especificó que canción- contestó Rusia pero antes de que Alemania tomara esto como pretexto para no cantar, México intervino.

-yo se que canción pueden cantar- con esto dicho corrió al sistema de sonido, conectó su reproductor de MP3 junto con el proyector que solían usar para las juntas y que en esa ocasión serviría para mostrar la letra de la canción. El hispano les entregó a cada quien un micrófono (que en serio no sé de dónde sacan tanta utilería) y les indicó que subieran a la mesa que sería su escenario.

La canción comenzó a sonar, una que era algo desconocida para el alemán que veía de vez en cuando a Italia algo apenado por el ridículo que haría mientras que Suecia se mantenía impasible, tenía la sensación de haber escuchado esa canción antes en alguna reunión con los países latinos.

-Esa música… parece de los ochentas ¿no creen?- comentó en voz baja España

-sí, es algo vieja, pero es un clásico de la "Leona Dormida" (si no la conocen, pregúntenle a sus padres)- dijo México sacando una botella de tequila y un caballito para servir la bebida.

Alemania arqueó una ceja al ver el titulo de la canción, pero intentó seguir el ritmo:

Alemania: _Acaríciame… despacio lentamente y sin temor…- _comenzó a cantar con su voz grave que desentonaba por completo con la letra –_acaríciame… y siénteme dentro de tu corazón- _siguió cantando casi en un susurro ya que veía la cara de Italia sonreír de vez en cuando

Alemania: _Que el amor es algo más que una mirada, que no basta con decir unas palabras… y que un beso es nada más que una emoción- _cantó finalmente a la vez que Suecia ponía en alto su propio micrófono y parecía estar mirando fijamente a Finlandia el cual se puso algo nervioso.

Suecia: _Acaríciame, yo quiero que te sientas hoy de mi…- _Suecia, a diferencia de Alemania, se dejaba llevar más, sus movimientos eran fluidos y a pesar de que su voz también era igual de grave y profunda que la del germano intentaba suavizarla un poco

Suecia: _Acaríciame y goza como yo de este placer- _Cantó señalando a Finlandia el cual se encogió en su asiento al captar que esa estrofa era dedicada a él. –_Y que importa que no sepa ni tu nombre… pues mañana puede ser quizá otro hombre, el que esté en mi lecho haciéndome el amooooooor- _Cantó alargando la nota y pasándole el brazo por el hombro a Alemania indicándole que el coro lo cantarían entre los dos.

Alemania & Suecia: _Acaríciame y siénteme tan dentro de tu piel, envuélveme en tu cuerpo por favor… olvídate del tiempo y del ayer.- _Bien, Alemania se moría de la vergüenza sobre todo cuando su mirada chocó con la de Italia, él no era como Suecia que prácticamente le estaba dedicando la canción a Finlandia; Alemania tenía un poco mas de pudor.

Alemania & Suecia: _Acaríciame, y déjame escuchar tu corazón que late aprisa igual que mi pasión, que vibra como yo con este amor… con este amor…-_

Fue entonces que todos alzaron las manos con encendedores moviéndolas lentamente de un lado a otro cantando con ellos el coro excepto por México que azotaba su caballito de tequila contra la mesa cantando con voz desentonada "Acariciameeeee", al parecer estaba dolido.

Tras cantar el coro dos veces más la canción terminó, todos se levantaron aplaudiéndole a los dos improvisados cantantes que bajaron de la mesa recibiendo las ovaciones.

-Qué bonita canción- le alagó Veneciano a Alemania que sentía iba a morir de la vergüenza a la vez que Suecia también era felicitado por su "esposa" e hijo.

-oigan, ¿Y si yo quiero escuchar la versión original de la canción?- preguntó entonces Bélgica.

**-Eso es muy fácil, aquí les dejaré el link de la canción con la letra h t t p : / / y o u t u . b e / G A 0 8 r x _ v R V 0 ya saben, todo sin espacios- **dijo la misteriosa y sensual voz que solía hacer comentarios de vez en cuando Jujujuju.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Entonces mientras descargamos la canción sigamos con las propuestas- dijo Estonia comenzando la descarga del archivo y abriendo el siguiente review.

-Esta petición la manda **Italia-Misaki **y quiere que Suiza le dé algo de amor a Liechtenstein pero…- sin embargo antes de terminar la frase Estonia volteó a ver al par de hermanos que sin que se lo tuvieran que pedir estaban "demostrándose su amor" pues al parecer a la pequeña Liech no le había importado que todas las chicas hubieran dejado en paz a los muchachos así que ella siguió con su tarea de dominar a su hermano mayor el cual intentaba levantarse para tomar el lugar de arriba pero la persistente chiquilla no se movía de su lugar haciéndole ver al suizo que ella, al menos por esa ocasión, tomaría el control.

La rubia enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Suiza que pasaba sus manos por la cintura de esta sin dejarla caer. El revólver con el que la muchachita amenazaba a Suiza ahora estaba guardado en una de las medias de la chica que dejaba colar sus dedos por los largos cabellos del ojiverde quien pegaba a la niña aun mas a su cuerpo como queriéndola acaparar por completo, tenía que admitir que aquello era realmente excitante, en todos los años que había estado viviendo con ella nunca le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez la muchachita tenía un lado salvaje y sexy pero ahora que lo sabía tal vez podría dejarse llevar así que continúo con el apasionado beso, dejando que Liechtenstein guiara sus movimientos y metiera sus manos por donde ella quisiera.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que si los interrumpo recibiré un disparo en la cabeza- dijo Estonia cuando estaba a punto de decirle a aquellos dos que el fic no podía mostrar escenas de sexo explicito y sin embargo se retractó de la idea al ver como ambos hermanos tomaban con decisión cada una de sus armas sin siquiera romper el beso…

-muy bien… si no queremos llenarnos de plomo sigamos con la otra propuesta de Italia-Misaki- intervino entonces Lituania pasando la mirada por la tableta electrónica –esta propuesta es para ese chico Canadá y Estados Unidos-

-¿Otra vez? Pero si apenas el capitulo pasado nos besamos- dijo aburrido el americano

-je je je eso es verdad pero Italia-Misaki quiere que esta vez Canadá sea el _seme-_ agregó Lituania a lo cual América soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas

-JA JA JA eso no se puede, digo… ¡es Canadá! Solo míralo, tiene cara de osito asustado- dijo entre risas el rubio viendo como Canadá temblaba en su lugar cabizbajo con su flequillo cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

-¿A quién le llamas "osito asustado"?- preguntó entonces el canadiense levantándose de su silla acercándose a su hermano que lo miró algo descolocado por el tono de voz de su gemelo que de un momento a otro se parecía mucho al suyo y ya no era ese suave y tímido tono.

-¿Acaso crees que tú eres el único que puede andar por ahí abriéndole las piernas a la gente? Bueno… a todos menos a Rusia claro- continuó diciendo el canadiense con una media sonrisa en sus labios para después tomar por el cuello de la chamarra a Estados Unidos acercándolo a él –yo también puedo hacer lo mismo y hasta mejor- dicho esto azotó al yankee de cara contra la mesa.

-¡oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- le exigió América intentando levantarse de la mesa pero Canadá se apoyó sobre su espalda permitiéndole apenas respirar gracias al peso puesto en su cuerpo.

-¡te digo que me sueltes!- ordenó América comenzando a asustarse cuando sintió las finas manos de su gemelo desabrochando su cinturón.

-¿Qué pasa, el héroe está asustado?- se burló el menor lamiendo la nuca de Estados Unidos que sintió un escalofrío junto con la lengua húmeda del otro que ya metía sus manos dentro de su ropa interior.

-Lo digo en serio… suéltame- volvió a repetir cuando la calidez de la mano de Canadá se transmitía a su entrepierna, sobre todo cuando los dedos de este comenzaban a acariciar ciertas zonas sensibles.

Sin poder evitarlo América soltó un suspiro que más bien sonó como un gemido, aun con sus manos en la mesa cerró sus puños y frunció el seño sintiéndose impotente ante las caricias del menor que se reía en voz baja al mismo tiempo que le mordía la oreja.

-de… déjame en paz…- intentó articular el yankee pero las sensaciones en su cuerpo no se lo permitían.

-mmmmmmm… te dejaré solo si dices mi nombre- le condicionó Canadá pasando sus manos por toda la anatomía inferior de su vecino del sur.

-¿Qué?- preguntó América arqueando su espalda cuando sintió que algo desconocido entraba en él.

-que digas mi nombre- ordenó Canadá dejando sus dedos entrar más profundo dentro del cuerpo de su hermano.

-Ah… Ca… Can… Canadá- dijo Estados Unidos intentando no gemir y preguntándose dónde diablos había aprendido a hacer eso su pequeño hermano.

-no escuché, dilo de nuevo- le provocó el ahora dominante

-Canadá- está vez lo dijo sin interrupciones, rasguñando la mesa y mordiéndose el labio.

-otra vez-insistió el rubio sin dejar de tocar al mayor.

-¡Canadá!- gritó por fin Estados Unidos con su cara roja y casi jadeando. Canadá soltó una última risa y sacó su mano de los pantalones de América viendo como este caía de rodillas con la respiración acelerada.

-espero que ya no se te olvide- dijo por ultimo regresando a su lugar lamiendo sus dedos dejando a su gemelo aun en el piso tratando de recuperarse.

-Leamos la siguiente propuesta- dijo Canadá arrebatando de las manos de Lituania el iPad pues el castaño estaba demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar, después de todo ver a América ser dominado por alguien como Canadá no era algo que pasaba todos los días y ver a Canadá en un papel tan diferente a su personalidad de siempre también era algo digno de mención.

-Esta propuesta la envía que quiere ver a Corea dándole amor a Estados Unidos- el rubio dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro –creo que América no podrá cumplir con esa petición- dijo el chico acariciando a Kumajirou como si nada pasara y recibiendo a cambio una mirada asesina por parte de su gemelo que aun estaba en el piso.

-no te burles, mira como lo dejaste- intervino entonces Corea caminando hasta donde estaba el héroe y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Algo avergonzado América aceptó la ayuda.

-vamos por algo de tomar mientras ellos siguen con las propuestas- le ofreció el asiático con su sonrisa de siempre siendo seguido por el rubio que estaba demasiado apenado como para seguir en esa sala.

Ambas naciones salieron de la habitación y fueron a la máquina expendedora.

-ojalá venga un villano gigante y destruya el mundo- dijo América sentándose en la banca a un lado de la maquina mientras Corea escogía las bebidas.

-eso no se puede- le contradijo Corea

-¡claro que se puede!- exclamó América enfadado

-por supuesto que no, los villanos gigantes son originarios de mi casa y si yo no quiero que vengan a destruir el mundo no lo harán- dijo como si aquel razonamiento fuera de lo más lógico. 

-Ah… entonces dile a tu villano gigante que destruya al mundo para no tener que ver a nadie nunca más- se quejó el yankee tomando el refresco que Corea le entregó y dándole un largo trago

-lo pensaré pero ya anímate- le pidió Corea otra vez sonriente, tan sonriente como su curioso rulito.

-¿Cómo pretendes que me anime después de lo que pasó? Mi reputación como héroe esta por los suelos- se quejó el ojiazul –ya no puedo ni siquiera aparecerme frente a ellos, ¡ya no quiero ser una nación, ya no quiero vivir!- vaya, el héroe estaba realmente deprimido.

Corea volteó a ver al ojiazul y una sonrisa rara se posó en sus labios.

-entonces si ya no quieres ser una nación ¿Me puedo quedar con estos?- y dicho esto metió sus manos bajo la chamarra de América apretando los pectorales de este que comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que aquello le provocaba.

-JA JA JA ¡suéltame! JA JA JA- reía América retorciéndose al sentir como Corea seguía tocando sus "pechos"

-pero dices que ya no quieres ser un país, entonces estos serán colonias coreanas- decía aun haciéndole cosquillas al otro que seguía riendo a carcajadas intentando sacar las manos de Corea que también reía contagiado por la estridente risa del americano.

-ya ya ya ¡me rindo! Aun seré una nación pero ya suéltame- pedía el yankee con su estomago doliéndole por la risa y con una lagrimita saliendo de su ojo de tanto reír.

-así está mejor- le dijo Corea acercándose un poco al yankee levantándole los lentes y lamiendo la lagrima que salía del ojo del rubio sonriéndole abiertamente mostrando todos su dientes.

-ahora regresemos antes de que esos pechos sean míos- y una vez más le ofreció su mano para regresar.

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones una discusión apenas daba comienzo.

-lo siento pero yo no voy a besar a este tipo- dijo Dinamarca barriendo con la mirada a Suecia que le devolvió el gesto pues había solicitado que aquellos dos se besaran.

-pensé que ya habíamos superado esto: ¡nos vale un carajo si quieren o no, tienen que hacerlo!- les gritó entonces Romano señalando a los nórdicos que gruñeron enfadados.

-¡Está bien! Pero solo una vez- accedió Dinamarca levantándose y caminando hasta donde estaba Suecia, con algo de fastidió tomó con violencia al de lentes obligándolo a pararse.

-no me toques- le dijo Suecia notando como una vena palpitante aparecía en la sien del danés

-cállate- le ordeno el otro haciendo enojar a Suecia que sin previo aviso le dio un cabezazo a Dinamarca aprovechando lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Dinamarca se echó para atrás, dijo algunas palabrotas en su propio idioma y se abalanzó sobre el otro nórdico dándole un puñetazo en el pómulo lo que le abrió la piel y dejó ver un hilo de sangre.

-ya van a empezar…- murmuró Noruega viendo con aburrimiento a sus familiares tirándose al piso dándose de golpes en cualquier lugar visible del cuerpo, insultándose en sus respectivos idiomas y hasta lenguajes antiguos.

Dinamarca estaba sobre Suecia dándole de puñetazos en la cara y Suecia tampoco se quedaba atrás soltando de vez en cuando alguno que otro golpe amoratando la cara del danés.

-¿Pueden apurarse y besarse?- les propuso Islandia que al igual que Noruega miraba aburrido la escena.

Dinamarca jalaba de la ropa a Suecia igual que este hacía con Dinamarca, con las caras llenas de sangre y moretones, el cabello despeinado y las respiraciones aceleradas los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, al final de cuentas tenían que besarse.

Dinamarca gruñó enojado y puso su mano en el cuello de Suecia como si quisiera ahorcarlo y finalmente lo besó forzándolo a abrir la boca. Suecia agarraba con fuerza los cabellos de Dinamarca también correspondiendo el beso que tenía un sabor metálico producto de la sangre que se habían sacado por tantos golpes.

-No sé si lo están sufriendo o lo están gozando- comentó Noruega viendo como aquellos dos seguían besándose… o eso parecía porque a veces veían como se mordían las bocas y se enredaban las lenguas.

-**oh, eso se ve realmente sexy…- **comentó una voz extra.

-oigan ¿Por qué la autora está haciendo comentarios en medio del fic?- preguntó entonces Alemania mientras los nórdicos se besaban, se jalaban la ropa y daban vueltas en el piso

**-¿Cómo que porqué? Porque este capítulo ya terminó- **

-Pero aun quedaron reviews por revisar ve~- intervino Italia

**-¡No digas eso en voz alta!... los y las fans pueden enojarse… de todos modos las propuestas pendientes serán publicadas en el siguiente capítulo. Dejemos a nuestras naciones descansar por otros siete días-** dio la voz de manera animada

-¿cuáles siete días? ¡Estos capítulos tardaron casi tres semanas en salir!- reclamó Alemania.

**-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión Alemania! ¡En mi imaginación solo han pasado siete días AAAAHHHHHHH!- **la voz se iba escuchando cada vez más lejos junto con el sonido de pasos apresurados que se alejaban

-creo que acaba de huir…- dijo Alemania –Bueno, vayamos a casa y esperemos que los y las fans aun manden sus propuestas-

Haciendo caso al rubio uno a uno fueron saliendo de la sala, incluso Prusia con su botarga de conejo y su letrero dejando a Suecia y Dinamarca devorándose en su brutal beso.

-Nos vemos la siguiente semana kolkolkol- se despidió Rusia con su cartel de "AMAME" en una mano y ondeando la otra en señal de despedida.


	5. Chapter 5

BUZÓN DE PROPUESTAS 5

Otros maravillosos siete días (si, finjan que han sido siete días) habían pasado, los suficientes para que nuestras naciones hubieran tomado un respiro de todas aquellas propuestas que tenían que cumplir así mancillaran su integridad como personas y naciones.

Uno a uno fueron entrando a la sala de juntas tomando sus respectivos lugares, de alguna extraña manera ya no se sentían tan nerviosos como las primeras veces, casi estaban seguros que una vez más tendrían que manosear, besar, someter o hasta ser sometidos por alguien aunque… la imaginación de las y los fanáticos nunca dejaba de sorprenderlos.

Ya estando todos en sus respectivos lugares Alemania como cada capítulo se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, sacó su tableta electrónica una vez mas y repasó con la mirada a todos los que ya estaban presentes notando que para desilusión de algunos, Prusia ya no estaba usando aquella tierna botarga de conejo ni su letrero al igual que Rusia.

-Ve~ me pregunto que nos tocara hacer en esta ocasión- preguntó de manera soñadora Italia apoyando los codos en la mesa y su rostro entre sus manos.

-pues averigüémoslo rápido, me aburre cuando Alemania lee las propuestas, le pone demasiado suspenso- dijo Francia sin perder el tiempo arrebatándole la tableta al rubio que todavía no prendía el _iPad_

-devuélveme eso- le reclamó Alemania quitándole el aparato al galo que frunció el seño. El alemán dio un suspiro mientras prendía su iPad, esperó a que encendiera para después acceder a internet y leer los reviews dejados en capítulos anteriores.

-Veamos, este review lo envía la señorita **LOLITA** que desea…- Alemania puso sus ojos en blanco incluso antes de terminar de leer la propuesta, después volteó a ver a Francia y con la misma expresión asustada le extendió la tableta –mejor léelo tú- le pidió al galo que sin hacerse del rogar se echó su rubia melena detrás del hombro, se aclaró la garganta y solo leyó en voz alta:

-Lolita desea que alguien le toque los pechos a Ucrania- todos se quedaron callados hasta que Francia procesó lo antes dicho, pero era demasiado tarde pues un susurro que sonaba como un conocido "kolkolkolkol" se dejaba escuchar –Ah… Rusia _mon ami _¿Estás bien?- preguntó Francia sabiendo que aquella era una pregunta estúpida, era más que obvio que Rusia no estaba bien.

-Así que… ¿Alguien se va a atrever a tocar a mi hermana?- preguntó el soviético con su sonrisa tétrica acariciando su tubería de una manera no muy tranquilizadora.

-Ru… Rusia-chan no te pongas así- le pidió su consanguínea que estaba sonrojada y se abrazaba a sí misma con la cara roja –si es lo que quiere una de nuestras fanáticas… no hay remedio…- dijo Ucrania soltando lagrimitas apretando su propio abrazo que solo lograba hacer sobresalir sus enormes pechos.

Los varones se miraron entre ellos sabiendo que TODOS querían darle al menos una manoseada al par de "niñas" que tenía Ucrania pero era cumplir su fantasía o morir a manos de su hermano que en ese mismo momento tenía una cara digna de un psicópata; así que todos voltearon a ver al pervertido por excelencia: Francia, el cual se debatía entre arriesgar su vida o hacer algo de verdad digno de un héroe y ser recordado por todos sus compañeros por el resto de la historia, seguro hasta habría canticos que hablaran de su proeza.

El ojiazul hinchó su pecho al tomar todo el aire que podía al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus puños preparándose para tener en las palmas de sus manos ese cotizado par de senos, se levantó de la silla pero antes de que dar un solo paso alguien más se le adelantó.

-¡Ósea, por Dios! ¿Como que qué le ven a esto?- preguntó Polonia poniendo ambas manos en las "buubis" de la ucraniana que dio un gritito agudo al sentir como el polaco le apretaba los pechos y los movía de arriba abajo produciendo ese característico sonido.

Las demás naciones soltaron un grito ahogado al notar como enfadado (y celoso) Polonia seguía retorciendo entre sus manos los pechos de Ucrania que gritaba, lloraba y se sonrojaba en su asiento sin hacer nada para defenderse.

-¿Lo ven? No tienen nada de interesante, solo son rollos de grasa- dijo Polonia por fin soltando a la rubia que se llevaba las manos a la cara sollozando avergonzada

-y tú como que deja de llorar, ósea, ni que te hubiera violado… no eres tan bonita- le reclamó Polonia contoneando sus caderas volviendo a su lugar escuchando el "kolkolkol" de Rusia que maquilaba mil y un maneras de matar al rubio que sencillamente lo ignoraba sacando una lima comenzando a limar sus uñas, fue entonces que un nervioso Lituania tomó la tableta electrónica de manos de Francia.

-¡sigamos con la otra propuesta! ¿Sí? Vamos señor Rusia, tranquilos, hagamos como que nada pasó- decía Lituania encaminando a Rusia hasta su lugar para que no fuera a matar a su amigo, todos apoyaron la idea, no querían ver sangre derramada desde tan temprano.

-¿Qué otra cosa quiere Lolita que hagamos?- preguntó Estonia siguiéndole el juego al castaño que leyó rápidamente el review y su cara pasó de nerviosa a afligida…

-Ah… ella quiere que… todos nosotros… bailemos… y nos quitemos la ropa… frente a las chicas- Las naciones femeninas vitorearon ante la idea, excepto Ucrania que aun estaba ocupada llorando siendo consolada por Belarus.

-¿Porqué no mejor ustedes se quitan la ropa para nosotros?- exclamó entonces Prusia, no es que le afectara desvestirse era solo que el también quería ver piel.

-¡cállate y haz lo que te piden!- le reclamó Hungría viendo como el albino se enfurruñaba inflando las mejillas a modo de berrinche.

-Está bien, pero será rápido ¡Solo vean y no toquen!- les advirtió Alemania a lo que todas las muchachitas asintieron obedientemente con la cabeza… si claro…

-pero antes necesitamos un poco de música- intervino Bélgica sacando su propio reproductor de MP3 –Jamaica me envió esta canción, dijo que la pusiéramos si la ocasión lo requería, lástima que no pudo venir a la junta de hoy- se quejo la chica conectando el reproductor al estéreo de la sala.

Los varones se preguntaron si Jamaica había enviado alguna canción de _reggae_ o algo así… aunque no era precisamente ese género.

Antes de que Bélgica pusiera "Play" a la canción las chicas pusieron sus sillas a ambos costados de la mesa para tener mejor vista, los chicos hicieron una fila pues habían decidido subir la mesa que hacía de escenario, por turnos. Finalmente la rubia le dio al botón para comenzar la canción (la cual pueden escuchar siguiendo este link **h t t p : / / y o u t u . b e / K V r X 4 L o e – h Q **solo para que entren en ambiente)

Los primeros en subir fueron el _Bad Friend Trio_ liderado por Francia que movía su seductora cintura desabrochando su cinturón haciéndolo volar en cuestión de segundos junto con su camisa la cual se la arranco de encima haciendo volar sus botones, seguido de él España que divertido iba subiendo su playera lentamente dejando ver poco a poco ese suculento torso bronceado y sus pantalones de mezclilla que llegaban un poco debajo de su cadera dejando ver las líneas de su pubis y un caminito de vello bajo su ombligo que se perdía bajo su pantalón, detrás del hispano Prusia que sorprendentemente ya ni siquiera traía los pantalones, solo la camisa a medio desabrochar mostrando su pecho fuerte y blanco, una vez más lucía un cómico estampado en su ropa interior, esta vez no eran pollitos sino osos panda (cortesía de China).

Después del trío de malos amigos seguían los americanos: Estados Unidos que bajaba el cierre de su chamarra haciendo ver que debajo no llevaba nada, desabrochaba sus pantalones al ritmo de la música a la vez que se deshacía de su chamarra y dejando que sus lentes resbalaran hasta la punta de su nariz mientras seguía bailando a la vez que sus pantalones iban cayendo dejando asomar el resorte de sus interiores, detrás de América, su gemelo Canadá que con la mirada enterrada en el piso y con movimientos torpes se quitaba la sudadera roja que solía usar, se desabrocho el pantalón tan rápido como pudo y dejó que el siguiente se luciera, en ese caso Cuba el cual había dejado sus rastas sueltas sobre su cara, con un puro en entre sus labios y una sonrisa socarrona hacía gala de sus mejores pasos, moviendo su cadera y cintura acercándose peligrosamente a la chicas que no perdían la oportunidad de dejar recorrer sus manos por el torso fuerte del cubano que cuando se sacaba el puro de la boca les dedicaba besos y guiños. Seguido de los americanos continuaba Inglaterra el cual llevaba la camisa a medio desbrochar también (y unas copas encima para tomar valor). Con su botella de ron en una mano le daba largos tragos dejando que el alcohol se derramara por las comisuras de sus labios escurriendo por su cuello hasta su pecho, el ingles tratando de seguir la música se pasaba los dedos sensualmente por el pecho embarrando el alcohol hasta que decidió echarse el ron sobre la ropa mojando su camisa haciendo que esta se transparentara y se pegara cínicamente a su cuerpo delgado pero aun así deseable para toda chica.

Era el turno de Veneciano y Romano que subieron a la mesa, Italia llevaba su espalda pegada al pecho de su hermano el cual lo tomaba por la cadera mientras movía la suya con suaves movimientos hacía adelante y hacia atrás con Veneciano siguiéndole el ritmo. Al mismo tiempo que bailaban con sus cuerpos pegados Romano pasaba su boca por el cuello de Italia el cual tenía su mano en la mejilla de Romano acercándolo mas mientras las manos de Romano desabotonaban la camisa del menor, con la camisa al fin abierta, Italia encaró a su hermano tomándole del cinturón y acercándolo a él pegándolo mientras desabrochaba la hebilla del cinto mientras sus rostros se acercaban como jugando con las emociones de las chicas que gritaban como locas golpeando la mesa y algunas hasta aventando billetes. Seguía Suiza que con la cara roja pero el seño fruncido subía a la mesa ya sin camisa dejando ver algunas cicatrices (no hay nada más sexy que un hombre con cicatrices) en sus pantalones militares llevaba un par de pistolas en cada costado de su cadera, el rubio no bailó ni nada, solo desfiló por la mesa para al final sacarse los pantalones luciendo su entallada ropa interior negra. Justo después de Suiza, Austria que con una cara de desaprobación solo caminó por la mesa se quitó la pañoleta del cuello, los lentes y eso fue todo, pero no para Polonia que en tacones y caminando como una "_top model_" se iba quitando la camisa, dio una vueltecita y meneó su cadera para seguir con sus pasos imponentes por la mesa dejando las marcas de sus tacones.

Holanda también subió a la mesa, llevaba sus pantalones desabrochados, su gabardina y su bufanda, nada debajo de ella, se sacó la bufanda con un lento movimiento pero al ritmo de la música y la arrojó al público donde las féminas se pelearon por la prenda mientras el rubio con su pipa entre los labios se deshacía de su gabardina y bajaba a la mitad de su cadera los pantalones. Era el turno de Grecia que parecía ir compitiendo con Turquía pues mientras Grecia se lucia moviendo sus pies y todo su cuerpo deshaciéndose de las estorbosas prendas por cada prenda y movimiento Turquía hacía uno mejor y se quitaba mas ropa que el otro quedando los dos tan solo en su ropa interior, el de antifaz y el de ojos olivo se miraban con odio mientras que las chicas babeaban viendo esos cuerpos robustos, musculosos y bronceados que brillaban por el sudor del ejercicio que representaba bailar.

Ahora seguía Alemania que a decir verdad no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de bailar y menos cuando tenía todo un público frente a él, pero las naciones femeninas se olvidaron de eso cuando el alemán se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándolo un poco en el acto, sacándole suspiros a mas de una que miraban ansiosas como esa pulcra camisa poco a poco iba abriéndose descubriendo un cuerpo bien trabajado, ahora entendían por qué Italia no dejaba de abrazar al germano… con esos pectorales ¿Quién querría soltarlo?. Tras el alemán estaban los bálticos que temblaban junto con sus manos torpes que intentaban desabrochar sus pantalones y sus otras ropas, estaban tan nerviosos que apenas si lograban desabotonarse así que desesperado Rusia los empujó comenzando entonces él con su espectáculo, usando su tubería como bastón dando alguno que otro movimiento sensual desenredado su bufanda la cual dejó caer en la mesa para seguir con su largo abrigo y todas sus capas de ropa hasta que poco a poco unos trozos de piel pálida comenzaron a asomarse y el ruso sí que tenía un físico que presumir…

Los siguientes eran los nórdicos, Suecia y Finlandia bailaban tomados de la mano, al aparecer Finlandia disfrutaba eso pues dirigía a Suecia el cual estaba más concentrado viendo los movimientos de cintura de Fin. Detrás del feliz matrimonio Dinamarca y Noruega, el primero se movía al ritmo de la música con toda naturalidad; intentó de vez en cuando acariciar y subirle la playera a Noruega que prefería soltarle golpes al danés en vez de desvestirlo pero fue hasta que Dinamarca lo tomó por la cintura imposibilitándole el moverse demasiado, dejándose llevar por el otro nórdico que paseaba sus manos por su espalda dejando que las chicas vieran la piel de nieve que guardaba Noruega debajo de ese traje marinero.

Finalmente los asiáticos esta vez liderados por Corea que presumía sus pasos tipo "_boy band_" que no cuadraban con la canción pero aun así lo hacían ver bien, sobre todo a la hora en que su traje tradicional empezó a salir volando pieza por pieza; después de Corea, China con su oso panda colgado en la espalda se quitaba el pantalón también bailando a la vez que su larga camisa de estilo oriental solo dejaba asomar parte de sus muslos a la vez que seguía moviéndose con maestría (que bien escondido se lo tenía el chino), Japón mientras tanto no se atrevía a ver a nadie a los ojos, se quitó el sacó de su traje y con eso pensó que las chicas con la cabeza repleta de hormonas, serían felices pero Hong-Kong las recompensó cuando apareció bailando con Islandia muy pegado a este, con sus narices rozando y sus cuerpos frotándose mientras sus manos se dejaban perder en la cintura del otro ayudándose entre ellos a quitarse la ropa.

Las chicas eran un mar de gritos, silbidos, y hemorragias nasales; arrojaban dinero, flores y hasta sugerente ropa interior hasta que finalmente la canción fue llegando a su fin, todas se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo y pidiendo más.

-Ya terminó, compórtense por favor- les ordenó Alemania que con la cara ardiendo se ponía bien la ropa, todas las mujeres le abuchearon por ser un amargado pero el espectáculo había consumido demasiadas páginas así que tenían que seguir con las otras propuestas.

Estando todos vestidos y las chicas un poco mas calmadas Alemania se dispuso a leer la siguiente petición.

-Esta petición es de - todos voltearon a ver a Inglaterra preguntándose si tenía alguna relación con quien había enviado el review pero al parecer era solo una curiosa coincidencia. –K. quiere ver a Rusia y a España juntos… con España como _seme_- agregó Alemania.

-¿España?- preguntó ligeramente incrédulo Rusia sonriendo con algo de burla al ver al español que era varios centímetros más bajo que él y que no parecía ser tan fuerte, aunque Rusia debería aprender a no subestimar a los que alguna vez fueron conquistadores.

Como si hubieran activado un interruptor en España, la sonrisa de este cambió de esa típica amable y soñadora a una un poco perturbadora, tal vez había sido por culpa de la expresión incrédula y burlona de Rusia.

Romano que estaba sentado a un lado del ojiverde sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando vio como su ex jefe se levantaba con una media sonrisa en los labios y el par de esmeraldas que tenía como ojos brillaban aterradoramente a la vez que se acercaba a Rusia con pasos lentos, de un saltó se sentó sobre la mesa frente al ojivioleta y ensanchó su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ponía de manera violenta su pie en la silla del ruso justo entre sus piernas a punto de llegar a las regiones vitales de este.

-¿No me crees capaz de domarte?- le preguntó con ese suculento acento español mientras siseaba las palabras

-la verdad es que no- contestó sencillamente Rusia sonriendo abiertamente como siempre solía hacer. España tomó entonces los extremos de la bufanda de Rusia y como si estas fueran una correa las jaló hacía él acercando al ruso que sintió un leve presión en su cuello.

-te haré cambiar de opinión entonces- le dijo el moreno apenas en un susurro jalando aun más la bufanda del ojivioleta que se sintió algo sofocado cuando le costó un poco de trabajo respirar con normalidad gracias al agarre de España que lo acercaba cada vez mas luciendo esa sonrisa brabucona en su rostro bronceado, a la vez que acercaba sus labios los cuales soltaban cálidas respiraciones y se acercaban peligrosamente a los de el soviético…

Rusia soltaba jadeos y tomaba las manos de España como queriéndole indicar que soltara la bufanda sin embargo España solo lo observaba con ojos retadores mientras dejaba que sus labios rozaran descaradamente los del ruso que en un momento dado había dejado de sonreír y se enfrentaba en una lucha de miradas con el hispano que con la punta de su lengua acarició el labio inferior de Rusia para por fin consumar el beso en donde el ruso aun seguía siendo apresado por España.

Como era de esperarse de aquel torero, amante y sobre todo conquistador (de territorios o corazones), llevaba el control del beso, manteniendo a Rusia sentado en su lugar, acelerando la velocidad cuando quería o haciendo más lento el contacto. Sonriendo en medio del beso disfrutando de la sumisión del ruso que sencillamente se había rendido ante el hispano.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, España soltó por fin la bufanda del otro y retomó su sonrisa boba y risueña

-¿Y ahora que sigue?- preguntó bajándose de la mesa dejando que Rusia escondiera la mitad de su cara sonrojada bajo su bufanda.

-¡sigue que te largas al infierno!- gritó entonces Romano notablemente celoso

-eh… no, eso no sigue- le contradijo Alemania acostumbrado a los arranques de ira del mayor de los italianos –mas bien K. quiere ver… ¿Porqué las fans tienen una fijación con el incesto?- se preguntó Alemania leyendo la propuesta y sin saber que el incesto es sexy, así que tal vez debería dejar de quejarse y seguir leyendo.

-oye autora de quinta, escuché eso- dijo enfadado Alemania por las palabras anteriores pero aun así con algo de resignación volteó a ver a Inglaterra que tomaba una taza de café bien cargado para intentar contrarrestar el efecto del alcohol mientras esperaba que su camisa, la cual estaba colgada en la ventana, se secara –como decía, K. quiere ver a Inglaterra… y a Escocia juntos-

El café que Inglaterra estaba bebiendo justo en ese momento literalmente se le salió por la nariz al escuchar aquello

-_FUCK!-_ gritó tratando de limpiarse la infusión y con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos porque la bebida estaba muy caliente –no voy a hacer eso- se negó tosiendo viendo como Francia se partía de la risa a su lado.

-No va a ser tan malo- dijo una voz profunda a su lado. Escocia estaba parado a su derecha, con un cigarro entre sus labios viéndolo de manera altiva casi disfrutando de la cara asustada del menor.

Inglaterra apenas iba a contestar a aquello cuando el escoses se sacó el cigarro de la boca y pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza de la Gran Bretaña hasta cubrirle los ojos para finalmente inclinarse y besarlo. El ingles dio un saltito en su silla, no veía nada… pero si sentía… la mano tibia de Escocia cubriendo sus ojos, sus labios que tenían un penetrante sabor a tabaco, la lengua que se movía de manera gentil dentro de la suya, podía percibir el olor de la colonia del mayor que se mezclaba con el aroma a cigarro ¿Por qué su hermano mayor era así? Siempre molestándolo, incluso de esa manera, burlándose de él sabiendo que jamás podría negarse a esos malditos besos que bien se podían comparar con los que América le daba.

Por otro lado Escocia con sus ojos entreabiertos miraba las mejillas de Inglaterra que se iban pintando de rojo, saboreaba aquella boca con sabor a ron y los temblores involuntarios del menor que correspondía el beso seguramente enojado con el mayor y consigo mismo por ser tan débil ante ese delicioso contacto.

El cigarro del pelirrojo escocés se consumió hasta dejarlo a la mitad, justo cuando este se separó por fin de su hermano, se llevó el tabaco a la boca y le dio una calada –te dije que no sería tan malo- le dijo sacando el humo a la vez que hablaba, sonriendo como el engreído que era y dejando a un muy enojado y sonrojado Inglaterra.

-Leamos la siguiente propuesta- dijo Escocia pasando a un lado de Alemania arrebatándole el _iPad_ enarcando una ceja al leer la petición de **Umineko-chan** la cual deseaba algo que solo haría feliz a uno y ese era Francia pues Umineko-chan había pedido que cinco países quedaran encerrados con el galo en un elevador una noche entera…

Cuando todos voltearon a ver a Francia este estaba hiperventilando por la emoción, tenía la cara roja y un hilillo de baba salía por la comisura de su boca de solo imaginar cómo sería tener a cinco indefensas naciones en un estrecho lugar por una noche entera. Una nube de desolación se cernió sobre todos los presentes que hasta vieron como el cielo tras la ventana se nublaba junto con algunos rayos y relámpagos.

-Tenemos que hacer esto… así que… tengamos valor…- les dijo Alemania dándose cuenta de que todos temblaban atemorizados ¿Quiénes serían los elegidos? Así que tras discutirlo por varios minutos optaron por dejarlo al azar por lo tanto buscaron un enorme mapa mundial que extendieron sobre la mesa y pidieron a alguna inocente nación sin malas intenciones, en ese caso Letonia, que cerrara los ojos y señalara países a ciegas sin que nadie le dijera nada o le movieran la mano al chiquillo que recibió alguna que otra amenaza de muerte.

Con su cuerpo temblando más de normal el pequeño Letonia cerró sus ojos dejando escapar unas lagrimitas, dio una honda respiración y con su dedito señaló al primer país...

A Ucrania casi se le bajó la presión al ver que su casa era la primera en ser señalada, incluso Belarús tuvo que sostenerla para que no se fuera de espaldas mientras que Rusia de verdad estaba comenzando a plantearse la idea de una masacre en Paris.

Tratando de mantenerse firme Letonia siguió con su tarea de cerrar los ojos y señalar otro punto en el mapa. Bien, el pequeño letón estaba muerto y su sentencia se había firmado en el mismo instante en que había señalado la punta de la "bota" que era Italia, eso quería decir que había señalado a Romano el cual ponía los ojos en blanco y caía al piso inconsciente por el shock ayudado por España que le daba de bofetones para que reaccionara.

Letonia llorando y sabiendo que se había ganado el rencor de algunos apuntó su dedo una tercera vez en el mapa y una zapatilla salió volando directo hacía él pero gracias al cielo no alcanzó a darle; el pequeño volteó a todos lados buscando quien le había aventado el zapato y se encontró con Polonia que lo mirada con ojos furicos sobre todo al darse cuenta de que la punta de su dedo estaba justo sobre la fabulosa casa del polaco.

El pequeño rubio intentó pedir disculpas pero su llanto no se lo permitía así que alentado por Lituania volvió a cerrar sus ojos para condenar a alguien más. Y Letonia seguía ganándose poderosos enemigos, sobre todo cuando fue China a quien señaló, ahora no solo tenía el odio de Rusia por haber señalado a su hermana mayor sino también al objeto de su extraña fijación.

Completamente desesperado el chiquillo señaló un último país con lo cual fueron expiadas todas sus culpas pues ese último país era nada más y nada menos que él mismo, los países restantes dieron suspiros de alivio mientras miraban con lastima a los cinco seleccionados y después a Francia que reía de manera perturbadora a la vez que se limpiaba la saliva con su brazo.

-¿qué esperamos? ¡Comencemos!- dijo el galo dando saltitos de emoción corriendo hasta el elevador más cercano y siendo el primero en meterse.

Las naciones elegidas iban lo más lento posible como si los pies les pesaran toneladas, tragando saliva y encomendándose al Santo de su preferencia; Rusia le prestó su tubería a Ucrania y Belarús uno de sus cuchillos recientemente afilados, China llevaba su inseparable wong para cocinar y a que a la vez servía de arma letal, Romano… él iba semiinconsciente así que España solo le prestó su crucifijo como si se fuera a enfrentar al mismísimo demonio, su mellizo lo persignó y le deseó suerte, Polonia no aceptó la lastima de nadie y como toda una diva se armó de valor, bueno, no sin antes pedirle un revolver a Suiza, por ultimo Letonia iba hecho un mar de lagrimas.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron de par en par y todo se ensombreció, pasó una desesperante media hora antes de que los que se quedaron en el exterior comenzaran a escuchar los gritos de Ucrania

-¡¿Quién me tocó!- había dicho la voz con su voz temblorosa, nadie respondía pues después otro gritito irrumpió, era la voz de Letonia.

-¡Ouch! ¡Osea como que alguien me acaba de pellizcar el trasero, como que compórtense!- definitivamente ese había sido Polonia.

-¡Aiyaaaa, intenta meter tus manos de pulpo a mi ropa una vez mas y te voy a freír la cara junto con mi arroz aru!- China había amenazado

-¿Quién mierdas te crees? ¡yo no soy como ese bastardo español al que le agarras el culo cada vez que se te antoja!- sin duda Romano ya estaba regresando a la normalidad

Dos horas más de gritos, amenazas y reclamos cuando de pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar

-no… no puedes tocar ahí…- de nuevo Letonia que hablaba un poco más bajito de lo normal, se escuchaban susurros y otros sonidos no muy tranquilizadores.

-¡Suéltalo pervertido aru! pero no me toques… te digo… que no…- ese era China que de pronto su voz ya no se escuchaba tan escandalizada y de vez en cuando alguna risa de Francia era lo único que se podía escuchar.

-oye, ¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos, osea como que totalmente terroríficos? Hey, ósea en serio ¿No sabes el significado de espacio personal?- de nuevo Polonia –Ah…- un leve suspiro por parte del rubio –pues parece que no lo sabes…- dijo soltando mas suspiros y alguno de ellos sonaron como gemidos.

-¡No, mi cabello no! Te digo que no…- Romano parecía estar peleando con el galo –no lo enredes en tu dedo… desgraciado…- y la voz de Romano ahora se escuchaba tan mansa como la de un borreguito.

-¡Ahhhhhhh, no te me acerques!- era esta vez Ucrania acompañada de varios sonidos de golpes de la tubería -¿Eh? ¿En serio no me harás nada?-preguntaba la ingenua rubia y después no se escuchó nada.

Otra hora y los suspiros murmullos, ahora se escuchaban como gemidos a coro, algunos golpes y respiraciones aceleradas, las risas y frases en francés del país del amor.

-Oigan, esto va a durar toda la noche ¿Alguien quiere irse a casa mientras tanto?- preguntó Alemania al cual se le estaba revolviendo el estomago, todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Rusia y España que rasguñaban la puerta del ascensor dejando las marcas de sus uñas en la puerta de metal, sin embargo lograron llevárselos.

A la primera hora de la mañana siguiente volvieron al mismo ascensor, abrieron la puerta y una terrible onda de calor los golpeó, el primero en salir fue Francia con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se subía el cierre de su pantalón

-Buenos días ¿Vamos a la sala de juntas? Tengo entendido que aun hay propuestas pendientes- dijo con toda tranquilidad encaminándose hasta la sala. Los países vieron lo suave y tersa que se veía la piel del francés además de que apestaba a sexo.

Seguido de Francia salió Romano casi cayendo, con unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, su cabello despeinado hasta su típico rulito parecía quebrado y desacomodado; el italiano divisó a su hermano y se apoyó en los hombros del menor.

-Veneciano… perdóname… tú _fratello…_ yo… ¡soy una nación muy sucia!- y corrió hasta la sala de juntas siendo seguido de España ¿qué carajos había querido decir con eso?

Después salió Polonia subiendo el cuello de su camisa

-Polonia ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lituania preocupado por su amigo.

-por supuesto que estoy totalmente bien Lit, deja de cuestionarme, no es como si hubiera hecho algo así como que súper sucio ni que me hubiera comportado como una zorra de burdel o así ¡No me juzgues!- comenzó a decir sin control Polonia alejándose de su amigo que no había dicho ni "pio" mientras intentaba ocultar los moretones que tenía por todo el cuello.

Tras el polaco siguió China arrastrando su wong y siendo abordado por Rusia y Corea que le preguntaron como estaba, el chino volteó a verlos con ojos ausentes y solo respondió.

-no sabía que mi cuerpo podía hacer ese tipo de posiciones…- solo eso se limitó a decir mientras seguía caminando hasta la sala arrastrando su wong así que Corea y Rusia voltearon a verse el uno al otro pensando que tal vez una alianza ruso-coreana no sería tan mala idea cuando se trataba de invadir y destrozar a cierto país francoparlante.

Era el turno de Ucrania de salir la cual zurcía de nuevo el botón de su blusa, Rusia olvidó por un momento sus planes con Corea y fue hasta su hermana acompañado de Belarús para ver si estaba bien.

-Dime que te hizo ese hijo de perra y le cortaré todo lo que tiene entre las piernas, lo embalsamaré y se lo regalaré de cumpleaños- amenazó Belarús mientras Rusia apoyaba por completo la idea

-no me hizo nada malo… de hecho…- la chica sorpresivamente se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez –fue muy gentil conmigo- soltó una risita boba y corrió a la sala de juntas algo apenada mientras sus hermanos menores se miraban mutuamente… eso significaba guerra.

Finalmente Letonia salió… pero… había algo diferente en el letón que se recargó en la pared a un lado del elevador, su típico temblor había desaparecido y solo repasaba a todos con ojos fríos mientras de su oreja se quitaba un cigarrillo que quien sabe a qué hora se había puesto, flexionaba su pierna derecha apoyándola en la pared, se llevaba el cigarro a la boca y lo prendía con estilo.

-Letonia ¿No crees que aun eres muy joven para fumar?- le preguntó Estonia al menor que sacó el humo aun manteniendo el cigarro en su boca, no dijo nada y se fue. Los otros dos bálticos lo vieron alejarse aun fumando, ligeramente encorvado y con las manos en las bolsas… su Letonia, su pequeño y tembloroso Letonia ¡Se había convertido en un hombre!

Poco a poco todos volvieron a la sala de juntas, y a Letonia le arrebataron ese cigarro y le dieron un sermón acerca de que madurar y ser un hombre no significaba solo tener sexo con un francés pervertido así que volvió a la normalidad al igual que todos los demás.

-ah, bueno sigamos con esto pues al parecer Umineko-chan aun quiere otra cosa- dijo Francia tomando una copa de vino revisando el _ipad_ volteando a ver a los hermanos italianos que sintieron los ojos de Francia sobre ellos, Romano incluso tembló ante los zafiro del galo. –ella quiere verlos como mafiosos- dijo sencillamente.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron un poco ante la propuesta pero después sonrieron de manera extraña a la vez que Romano volvía a tomar confianza en sí mismo y se levantaba de su silla.

-Hey Veneciano ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- preguntó viendo que su hermano le dedicaba una mirada cómplice

–claro _Don Romano_…- dijo con un tono sospechoso el menor al mencionar el apodo del mayor –tendremos que desempolvar aquello- las dos Italia salieron de la habitación, todos se encogieron de hombros sin estar seguros de que pasaría a continuación.

Unos minutos después un montón de disparos perforaron la puerta, todos asustados se escondieron bajo la mesa mientras los disparos seguían ahora llenando de agujeros el techo.

-_Coccinelle Ottimo, sono la famiglia Vargas e non vogliamo che i nostri bambini per dimostrare che era meglio fare quello che diciamo! _(¡Muy bien mariquitas, somos la familia Vargas y si no quieren probar a nuestros bebés mas les vale hacer todo lo que les decimos!)- gritó Romano luciendo su traje sastre negro con rayas blancas camisa negra y corbata blanca, un sombrero de ala ancha con una cinta en él, sus guantes de cuero negro y su ametralladora Thompson en una mano mientras que Veneciano a su lado llevaba el mismo atuendo y un arma similar.

-Romano ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó asustado España asomando su cabeza de debajo de la mesa

-Mas respeto niño, estás hablando con uno de los "Don" más temidos de la _Cosa Nostra_- le amenazó Romano apuntándole con el arma

-Italia ¿Qué significa esto?- reclamó Alemania viendo como Italia acomodaba su sombrero inclinándolo un poco haciendo que la sombra del mismo cubriera su ojo izquierdo

-Ve~ este es nuestro trabajo cuando no estamos cumpliendo con los deberes de ser naciones- dijo sonriente cosa que no cuadraba para nada con el estilo de ropa que llevaba y menos con esa enorme ametralladora que solo estaban acostumbrados en ver en esas viejas películas de gánster -¿Verdad que nos vemos geniales?- dijo dando una vueltecita para que lo viera mejor

-¡compórtate Veneciano! Tenemos una reputación que cuidar- le regañó Romano apoyando su Thompson en su hombro viendo como un pedazo de techo caía sobre la mesa sobresaltándolos a todos

-ah… creo que nos pasamos un poquito- dijo viendo el hoyo en el techo –ya lo pagaremos después, sigamos con las peticiones- dijo como si no hubiera hecho nada malo mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo con su hermano a su lado dejando las armas en la mesa y subiendo los pies al mueble cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho echándole una mirada a España para que leyera la siguiente propuesta.

-Veamos, **Himeko03** quiere que América seduzca a Italia- leyó España desde la tableta sintiendo el aura asesina que soltaba Romano al ver al americano.

-Oigan, están mal de sus cabezas si creen que voy a seducir a un mafioso… no es que tenga algo contra la mafia je je je- agregó viendo como Romano tomaba su arma

-estoy de acuerdo con América- agregó Alemania intentando no dejar ver sus obvios celos.

-ve~… pero si no lo hacemos Himeko03 se pondrá triste- debatió Italia poniendo su carita de cachorrito

-¡Esta bien! Después de todo soy un _hero_ pero si alguien intenta dispararme, matarme o atentar contra mi heroica persona no lo haré- dijo América escuchando las maldiciones que tanto Alemania y Romano decían por lo bajo.

Quedando de acuerdo de que no habría ningún intento de homicidio o cosas similares Estados Unidos arrastró su silla hasta quedar a un lado de la de Italia del Norte que le sonrió como hacía con todos. Haciendo como que bostezaba, América pasó su mano por el hombro de Italia abrazándolo discretamente.

-Es una hermosa noche ¿No crees?- preguntó América viendo a un imaginario horizonte mientras que el italiano volteó a verlo a él

-pero es de día- contradijo Italia con su sonrisa bobalicona

-ja ja ja, eres tan gracioso y tan lindo- dijo el héroe pellizcando ligeramente la mejilla del castaño -Las estrellas están bellísimas, pero no tan bellas como tú- le dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los almendrados de Italia que inclinó su cabeza.

-ve~ te digo que es de día- volvió a decir Italia

-¿qué diablos está haciendo?- preguntó Alemania a Inglaterra por lo bajo

-creo que se aprendió los diálogos de alguna de sus películas de amor baratas y solo los está repitiendo- le explicó.

-Sabes Brittany, me enlisté en el ejército y mañana mismo me mandarán para cumplir con el servicio- continuó el rubio ahora con una expresión afligida

-¿Quién es Brittany? yo soy Italia- le corrigió el latino mientras que Inglaterra se llevaba la mano a la cara tratando de negar el hecho de que él había criado a un idiota como ese.

-¡Pero no te preocupes! Aunque la guerra dure años yo te seguiré escribiendo, te juro por mi vida que no te olvidaré y te amaré hasta el final- exclamó América de manera dramática tomando por los hombros a Veneciano.

-¿Cuál guerra? ¿De qué me hablas? Ve~ no entiendo- se quejó Italia

-pero antes de que me vaya, déjame darte un último beso- finalizó el dialogo Estados Unidos acercando a Italia que se dio cuenta de la corta distancia entre ellos y de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada alcanzando a ver su reflejo en los cristales de los lentes de América que se iba acercando aun mas.

-vamos Italia… ahora es cuando te derrites por mí y me besas- le murmuró en voz baja con sus narices casi rozando.

-pero estoy muy nervioso- replicó Italia con la cara ardiéndole, nunca se había dado cuenta de que los ojos del yankee tenían un azul tan intenso.

Frunciendo ligeramente el seño América tuvo que seguir con aquello, rodeó a Italia con sus brazos haciendo que el pecho del italiano chocara con el suyo, apoyando su frente con la del otro alcanzó a percibir el ligero aroma a pasta del castaño, finalmente dejó que sus labios conocieran los del europeo que no pudo soltarse del abrazo.

América tenía brazos fuertes, no tanto como los de Alemania pero aun así daban esa sensación de estar siendo protegido, la piel de borrego en su chamarra se sentía agradable cuando las yemas de sus dedos la acariciaban y de vez en cuando podía sentir como chocaba con los lentes del americano, su pecho que subía y bajaba en una pausada respiración, su boca juguetona que daba besos ansiosos y con sabor a Coca-Cola… besar al americano era toda una experiencia nueva.

Por fin se separaron, América sonrió heroicamente dejando a un ligeramente atontado Italia que era mirado de manera severa por Alemania y por su propio hermano.

América arrastró de nuevo su silla hasta su lugar sacando una lata de su preciado refresco.

-¡sigamos con la otra propuesta! Ve~- dijo Italia sintiendo aun los ojos acusadores de Alemania y Romano encima de él y la verdad ya empezaban a ponerlo nervioso –ve~ esta propuesta nos la envía **Selene Tonks Tapia **(la autora manda saludos) y ella quiere ver a Austria, Japón, Rusia, Canadá, Turquía, Alemania, Escocia, Noruega, Inglaterra, Romano, Polonia y a la hermosa voz del primer capítulo que decía ser Dios, bailando "Can Can"- recitó Italia casi quedándose sin aliento pues lo había dicho todo de corrido.

-Oigan… la última persona que mencionó…- interrumpió entonces Japón –esa que decía de la voz misteriosa, acaso se referirá a…- pero antes de que el asiático pudiera terminar la frase alguien entró a la sala. Todos voltearon a la puerta donde vieron a una persona desconocida, una persona que solo llevaba unos viejos pantalones de mezclilla, unos tenis gastados, una playera negra con letras blancas en mayúscula que decían: "AUTORA" y sobre su cabeza, cubriendo su cara una bolsa de papel marrón con una sencilla carita feliz dibujada en ella.

-**Hola-** saludó la persona sin más.

-¿En serio se refería a la autora? ¿Y qué pasa con esa apariencia tan ridícula?- preguntó Alemania arqueando una ceja viendo la carita feliz dibujada en la bolsa de papel

-**hey, no me cuestiones, ahora hagamos esto rápido ¿quieren? esto de aparecer en mi propio fic se me hace algo como que muy patético, los lectores van a comenzar a sospechar que no tengo vida**- se quejó la cosa con la bolsa de papel en la cara sacando una bolsa de papitas, abriéndola y llevándose la botana a la boca metiendo su mano bajo la bolsa de papel a lo cual solo se escuchaba el crujir de las papas.

-Está bien, está bien… vamos a hacerlo- coincidió el rubio. Pero no se podía bailar el Can-can sin esas típicas faldas largas llenas de volados y a pesar hombres… tenían que hacerlo por lo tanto deseando morir en ese mismo instante nuestras naciones y la autora tuvieron que ponerse el ridículo atuendo aunque Polonia en realidad parecía encantado por la idea.

Así que a regañadientes Austria se acomodó los lentes para subir de nuevo a la mesa/escenario, Japón con la cara roja de la vergüenza hizo lo mismo, Rusia con su tétrica sonrisa se levantó de su lugar no sin antes propinarle un golpe con su tubería a Francia al pasar a su lado, Canadá deseando por primera vez en su vida volver a ser invisible también subió al intento de escenario, a Turquía en realidad no le importó, de hecho el divertía hasta cierto punto la idea así que sin rechistar subió, Alemania sintiendo que definitivamente había perdido toda su integridad y dignidad se unió al grupo, Escocia y Noruega no parecían tener alguna expresión en sus rostros, solo podía notarse que estaban algo molestos pero no lo demostraban del todo. Seguido de ellos Romano e Inglaterra iban maldiciendo, sobre todo Romano que casi iba gritando palabrotas en italiano, tras él Polonia que se había cubierto a la perfección los moretones en su cuello con unos cuantos kilos de maquillaje y finalmente la autora que había devorado su botana.

Los mencionados se pusieron en una fila, el público pudo notar una vena palpitante en las frentes de Escocia, Alemania, Inglaterra y Noruega mientras que Canadá, Austria, Japón, y Romano se morían de la vergüenza y los demás estaban tan divertidos que no le daban importancia.

Holanda que estaba más cerca del sistema de sonido puso play al aparato pues al parecer la pista ya estaba lista para ser reproducida. La melodía comenzó a sonar y todos en la mesa comenzaron a mover de manera coqueta sus largas faldas rojas con negro de un lado a otro dejando ver sus piernas y con ello ganándose las carcajadas de todos los presentes a la vez que la melodía seguía y ellos tenían que seguir deseando que un meteorito aplastara la sala de juntas a la vez que sus faldas eran alzadas y sus piernas se movían. Finalmente la famosa pieza llegó a su clímax, la parte en donde todos tuvieron que alzar por completo la falta al igual que sus piernas aunque la verdad lo hacían en un ritmo tan descoordinado que daba pena.

Alemania, Rusia y Turquía no eran tan elásticos como para subir su pierna a la altura de Noruega y Polonia, Romano estaba tan enfadado que apenas si hacía un esfuerzo por alzar su pie justo como Inglaterra que a la parecer recitaba hechizos mientras bailaba, al mismo tiempo que Austria y Japón prácticamente estaban cubriendo su cara con la prenda, Escocia sencillamente se había olvidado del baile y fumaba con una mano en la cadera lo que lo hacía ver jodidamente raro pues ver al pelirrojo con una falda (que no fuera su típico kilt escocés) y fumando no era una imagen que podías ver todos los días; por último la autora luchaba con sus problemas psicomotrices que la habían atormentado por años además de su completa falta de condición física mientras se decía a sí misma: "debo dejar de fumar o me va a dar un paro respiratorio"

La canción por fin llegó a su fin y todos cayeron rendidos… ahora admiraban a esas chicas bailarinas, todos les aplaudieron y aprovecharon para tomarles fotos mientras aun usaban sus largas faldas de volados.

-Ya dejen de burlarse de nosotros, un verdadero hombre que está seguro de su virilidad puede usar una falda sin sentirse acomplejado, miren a Escocía, él usa una todo el tiempo- se defendió Turquía

-no es una falda es un kilt- dijo el pelirrojo quitándose el atuendo

-lo mires por donde lo mires sigue siendo una falda- contradijo el turco quitándose su antifaz blanco para poder limpiarse el sudor y leer la otra propuesta de Selene.

-Mmmmmm, ¿Por qué las fans creen que podemos revivir a los muertos?- se quejó el moreno leyendo desde la pantalla de la tableta la propuesta que decía que Selene quería ver de nuevo al Imperio Romano y a Germania.

-¡Te digo que te comportes! Dios solo nos dio permiso por esta vez- escucharon como una profunda voz decía desde afuera de la sala… No, ¿En serio en ese fic se podían revivir a los muertos?

-¡No seas tan malo, quiero ver a mis nietecitos!- respondía otra persona hasta que finalmente las puertas se abrieron y en el umbral pudieron divisar a un hombre muy alto de largo cabello rubio con una delgada trenza a un lado, de ojos azul celeste que miraba con desaprobación al castaño a su lado de escasa barba y sonrisa boba… idéntica a la de Italia.

-¡Ve~ abuelo Roma!- gritó Italia arrojándose a los brazos del abuelo que le respondió el abrazo restregando su mejilla con la de su nieto que se quejaba por lo áspero de la barba del derrotado imperio.

-¿Abuelo?- preguntó de pronto Alemania un poco nervioso al ver a su propio familiar.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó Germania un poco menos efusivo que Roma mientras acariciaba las cabezas de Prusia y Alemania como si estos aun fueran niños pequeños.

-bien- dijo Alemania agachando un poco su cabeza por el peso de la mano grande de su abuelo sonriendo ligeramente con sus mejillas rojas, mientras que Prusia reía sintiendo los discretos mimos de su abuelo; por otro lado Roma se desvivía dándole de besos y abrazos a sus nietos, Romano intentaba huir del asfixiante abrazo a la vez que Francia y España se unían a la fiesta mientras que Suiza, Austria y Liechtenstein fueron a saludar a Germania que también los recibió con una pequeña caricia, no era tan dramático como el Imperio Romano que casi parecía estar llorando de la felicidad.

-¿Están aquí porque una fan lo pidió?- preguntó Italia aun sin soltar a su abuelo

-pues por eso y para ver si están bien, dime Veneciano ¿Has hecho amigos?- le preguntó a la nación que asintió con la cabeza corriendo hasta donde estaba Alemania que platicaba con su abuelo y lo tomaba de la mano.

-¡He hecho muchos amigos, pero mi mejor amigo es Alemania! ve~- dijo alegre entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio.

-¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó Germania mirando a Alemania que se puso aun mas rojo por la vergüenza pero aun sin soltar a Italia

-eh… pues, si- contestó apenado

-yo diría que son más que amigos kesesese- se burló Prusia avergonzando aun mas al germano pero Germania y Roma se miraron mutuamente satisfechos de saber que a diferencia de ellos, sus nietos habían logrado crear y mantener una relación de amistad sin que hubiera guerras de por medio o alguna otra cosa que impedía a los países crear lazos fraternales.

-y ya que están aquí ¿Por qué no leen alguna propuesta de los y las lectoras?- propuso España extendiéndole el _iPad _

-no sé cómo se usa esta cosa pero lo haré- dijo sonriente tomando asiento obligando a Romano y Veneciano que se sentaran en cada una de sus piernas lo que lo hacía ver como un completo degenerado. Tras una breve explicación Roma pudo leer la siguiente petición.

-esta propuesta la manda **Neko**, ella quiere que Seychelles viole a mi pequeño Galia (Francia) y al chico de Germania, Prusia- leyó el Imperio Romano preguntándose quién diablos era esa chica Seychelles aunque no tardó mucho en encontrarla pues la nube de feromonas que soltaba la jovencita de vestido azul y moños rojos daban a entender que era ella la mencionada.

-oh _mon peiti _Seychelles por fin será sincera consigo misma y admitirá que está perdidamente enamorada de mi- dijo el nada modesto Francia.

-¿Enamorada? no me malinterpretes Francia, solo quiero tu cuerpo- dijo la morena en un repentino cambio de actitud soltando sus largos cabellos negros, acercándose con pasos pausados y elegantes a la silla donde el francés estaba sentado, Francia la siguió con la mirada sonriendo con la misma malicia que dibujaba la chica en sus labios a la vez que pasaba uno de sus listones rojos por los ojos del francés impidiéndole ver, la chica recargó una de sus rodillas en la silla del rubio justo entre sus piernas, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y sin perder tiempo lo besó apasionadamente dejando que las manos del galo se posaran sobre su cintura comenzando a recorrerla sin ningún pudor mientras que la muchachita tampoco se quedaba atrás, rozando de vez en cuando con su rodilla la entrepierna de Francia que acercaba a la chica más a él. Ella había pasado de besar la boca del francés a sus mejillas y cuello, desabrochaba la camisa de manera desesperada casi arrancándola, impaciente por tocar el pecho del ojiazul y un poco más abajo, dejando que este se agasajara recorriendo sus curvas escondidas bajo su inocente vestidito azul celeste.

Cuando la isleña notó que Francia estaba comenzando a "emocionarse" más de lo esperado se separó abruptamente de él, el galo sin poder ver buscó con sus manos el cuerpo delgado de Seychelles que lo miró divertida y se alejó lentamente de él ahora clavando sus ojos marrones en los escarlata de Prusia que miró a ambos lados preguntándose si ahora era su turno.

La chica tomó su otro listón rojo y lo pasó por la nuca de Prusia obligando a este a que se acercara a ella que sin ningún recató comenzó a explorar la boca del albino con su lengua jalando el listón haciendo que el ojirrojo se agachara un poco más, lo acercó tanto a ella que Seychelles chocó con la mesa así que aprovechando se recostó en ella con Prusia encima de su cuerpo. La jovencita había olvidado su listón y ahora enterraba sus dedos por las hebras plateadas del germano que también había empezado a dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento así que pasaba sus manos por las piernas de la morena que las enredaba en la cintura de Prusia.

-¿Tú hermano acostumbra a hacer eso en público siempre?- preguntó Germania a Alemania viendo el espectáculo que Prusia y Seychelles estaban dando

-ah… pues…- Alemania intentó defender a su hermano sin mucho éxito y menos cuando Francia se les unió a la fiesta sobre la mesa, ahora la chica usaba sus listones a modo de correa para controlar a las dos naciones masculinas que buscaban llegar hasta el final.

Fue entonces que Inglaterra intervino arrojándoles un gran cubo de agua al trío de pervertidos que gritaron porque el agua estaba helada, hasta tenía cubitos de hielo

-¿cuántas veces tenemos que decirles que este fic es para todo público?- les reprendió viendo como Prusia, Seychelles y Francia tiritaban con la ropa y el cabello empapados.

-¿Por qué los detuviste?- se quejó entonces el Imperio Romano que había estado mirando el espectáculo emocionado.

-¡porque no podemos mostrar esa clase de cosas! Dios mío, no me acordaba que tú también eras un pervertido- se quejó el británico enfadado arrebatándole la tableta electrónica para leer la siguiente propuesta –mejor hay que seguir con esto antes de que esta junta se convierta en una orgía- comentó viendo como Roma apoyaba esa última idea. Inglaterra negó con la cabeza así que seleccionó el siguiente review.

-Ah, **Deidi Jeevas **quiere ver a Ucrania con Canadá en un momento… _Lovey-dovey_ supongo que eso quiere decir que en un momento tierno o algo así- leyó el ojiverde viendo como las dos naciones mencionadas se sobresaltaban al escuchar sus nombres, sus miradas chocaron y al instante los dos se sonrojaron como si fueran niños de primaria.

-No creo que podamos hacer eso… Canadá y yo pues, no nos conocemos muy bien y…- comenzó a decir Ucrania jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa

-Ucrania tiene razón, no podemos ponernos románticos de la nada- le apoyó el canadiense a lo cual todos los miraron con sonrisitas traviesas, de esas que daban a entender que tenían algo entre manos así que entre todos los presentes prácticamente secuestraron a la parejita llevándolos contra su voluntad hasta el armario de las escobas del edificio y sin darles oportunidad de hacer algo los encerraron con llave.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen sáquennos de aquí? ¿No ya habían hecho algo parecido con Austria y Suiza?- gritaba Canadá golpeando la puerta escuchando a Ucrania dar ligeros grititos de miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Canadá viendo como la chica se encogía de hombros y temblaba ligeramente con algunas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos.

-es que… me da un poco de miedo la obscuridad- dijo tímidamente a lo cual el canadiense se dio cuenta de que ese armario estaba realmente obscuro pero aun así lograba ver bien a la rubia que temblaba.

-no te preocupes ya verás que saldremos pronto- le dijo con su típica voz suave que logró calmar un poco a la chica que se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos –si quieres puedes abrazar a Kumakichi-san para que no te de tanto miedo- dijo Canadá buscando a su oso de felpa el cual no pudo encontrar por ninguna parte.

Canadá forzaba la mirada buscando al animalito por cada rincón del armario pero la mano de Ucrania que tomaba la suya le hizo dejar su tarea de seguir buscando. El muchacho volteó a ver a la chica que tenía los ojos clavados en el piso y sus mejillas pintadas de un pálido rosa mientras tomaba con timidez la mano del canadiense.

-¿puedo… quedarme así un rato… por favor?- preguntó la muchachita también con ese tono nervioso que tanto la caracterizaba, Canadá desvió la mirada y con su mano libre se rascó la mejilla

-por supuesto- respondió envolviendo la mano de la muchacha con la suya, sintiendo la mano helada de la chica y sus pequeños dedos delgados.

-dejemos a los tortolitos un rato ahí porque aun hay otra pareja que tiene que hacer lo suyo je je je- dijo de manera traviesa Sealand que quien sabe cómo había logrado apoderarse de la tableta electrónica -Deidi Jeevas también quiere ver a Cuba y a Vietnam dándose besitos bajo un árbol- leyó la micro nación mirando a Cuba que se estaba ahogando un poco con el humo de su puro mientras que la hasta ahora aparecida Vietnam miraba con aburrimiento al cubano.

-¿Cómo que besitos bajo un árbol? ¿No podemos mejor hacer el amor en una playa?- preguntó Cuba con una jocosa risotada que hizo que la vietnamita solo rodara los ojos.

-no, solo besitos- repitió Sealand

Por lo tanto ambas naciones fueron hasta el jardín del edificio, encontraron un enorme y frondoso árbol que tenía un grueso tronco además de una agradable sombra; Cuba tomó asiento recargando su espalda sobre el tronco a la vez que ponía sus manos tras su nuca usándolas como almohada mientras que Vietnam solo se limitó a sentarse flexionando sus piernas para poder abrazarlas.

-así que se supone tenemos que besarnos- dijo el cubano viendo de reojo la ventana de uno de los pisos más altos donde sus compañeros países miraban expectantes la escena.

-si… ¿O hubieras preferido que fuera con Canadá?- preguntó de manera burlona Vietnam con una microscópica sonrisa en su rostro

-claro que no, él es lindo y todo eso pero no es mi tipo, además si me ponen a elegir entre él y una chica guapa prefiero a la chica guapa- dijo mirando a Vietnam que frunció el seño ligeramente apenada

–No tienes porque portarte todo lindo solo por compromiso- se quejó la muchacha dibujando círculos en el pasto con su dedo índice

-yo nunca soy lindo por compromiso solo hago cumplidos a quien cumplidos merece- respondió el cubano mirando los rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las hojas del árbol y Vietnam agradeció eso o sino el moreno hubiera podido notar lo roja que se había puesto su cara en ese momento –además si no quieres besarme no tienes porque hacerlo, de todos modos esos tipos ni siquiera nos alcanzan a ver- siguió diciendo el latino cerrando sus ojos disfrutando la brisa refrescante de aquella tarde.

-yo nunca dije que no quería- dijo la asiática aprovechando que Cuba había bajado la guardia para robarle un discreto beso en los labios al cubano sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de separarse no contó con que el moreno pasara su mano gentilmente tras su nuca, haciendo que los vellitos de esa zona se le erizaran sobre todo al darse cuenta de que el moreno no dejaría que se separara tan fácil, de hecho volvió a pegar sus bocas profundizando un poco más el beso, haciendo que el tímido roce de Vietnam se convirtiera en un contacto más apasionado.

Todos en la sala de juntas gritaron al ver el beso consumado lo que hizo que la asiática escuchara y se separara repentinamente del moreno que le sonrió pasándole por completo el brazo por el hombro abrazándola y pegándola a su pecho, Vietnam tan solo alcanzó a esconder su cara en el pecho de este muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-Oh, eso fue tan lindo- dijo Hungría suspirando y enlazando sus manos frente a su pecho mirando con ternura a la pareja –aunque aquí también hay otra tierna petición- dijo ahora ella haciéndose del control de la tableta electrónica

-**Hey, esperen, aun queda una petición de Deidi Jeevas-** interrumpió de pronto la autora

-¿Aun sigues aquí?- le preguntó Alemania pues a todos ya se les había olvidado la presencia de la cosa esa con la bolsa de papel.

**-claro que sigo aquí, tengo que hacer cumplir esta última petición-** se quejó la autora señalando el _iPad_ donde al final del review decía claramente que los hermanos Italia tenían que darle un abrazo a la autora **-¿Ven? Ahora Veneciano, Romano… vengan a la zona de los abrazos- **les dijo a los mellizos que miraron con desconfianza a la autora la cual se veía realmente peligrosa con sus brazos extendidos y su bolsa de papel con esa insípida carita feliz hecha con marcador negro.

Algo temerosos los italianos pasaron sus brazos por el cuello de la autora en un abrazo a lo cual ella también les paso el brazos por la cintura que poco a poco fue subiendo por sus espaldas, sus cabezas hasta llegar a los respectivos rizos de los gemelos que comenzaron a hacer ruidos raros sintiendo sus zonas erógenas ser toqueteadas sin pudor por la autora.

-¡Déjalos en paz!- gritaron al unísono Alemania y España arrebatando a los gemelos de los amorosos brazos de la autora

**-lo siento, mi mano resbaló- **dijo en tono monótono la pervertida con una enorme mancha de sangre en medio de su bolsa de papel y que por cierto también goteaba por debajo de esta.

-¡¿Pues como diablos resbalan tus manos! Largo de aquí- le corrió Alemania protegiendo a Italia que intentaba normalizar su respiración al igual que Romano

**-está bien, pero antes me lo llevo a él-** y la autora corrió hasta donde el Imperio Romano, cargándolo como si fuera una princesa secuestrándolo de la manera más vil a la vez que este gritaba por ayuda a lo cual Germania salió tras su rescate y así la supuesta paz regresó a la sala de juntas.

-por fin se fueron… ahora si Hungría, la siguiente propuesta- le dijo Alemania a lo cual la chica soltó un risita nerviosa para después leer en voz alta.

-Pues **La Princesa de Hielo **quiere que Romano y España… ¡interpreten una escena de Romeo y Julieta! Y que Romano sea Julieta, eso significa que usarás un vestido- dijo emocionada la ojiverde que casi gritaba de la emoción al solo imaginar al italiano usando un largo y hermoso vestido

-¡Váyanse a la mierda, no voy a usar un jodido vestido! Ya usé uno para el especial de Halloween y no fue agradable- espetó Romano negándose ante tal idea

-Vamos Romano, serás la Julieta más hermosa de toda la historia- le rogó España con estrellitas flotándole alrededor de lo emocionado que estaba de hacer esa actuación

-¿Y porque no eres tú Julieta? A ver si te es tan divertido usar vestido- le reprochó Romano

-por favoooooor- le imploró España usando sus ojitos de cachorro, de esos irresistibles que podían romper hasta el corazón de Rusia y a los cuales Romano nunca había podido resistirse.

-¡Vale, lo haré! Pero me tendrás que pagar por esto- le amenazó la parte sur de Italia enfurruñado, Hungría y España dieron saltitos emocionados así que como ya era costumbre, de debajo de la mesa sacaron los respectivos vestuarios y el tan temido vestido: Uno muy largo de color dorado con bordados en el mismo tono que se le veía muy bien al italiano.

-oigan, van a interpretar a Shakespeare así que no vayan a ensuciar su nombre y háganlo bien- les amenazó Inglaterra viendo como Romano subía a la mesa (recuerden que es el escenario también) mientras que España sonreía.

-recuerda que fuimos al estreno de la obra así que lo haremos bien- dijo España pues ya ambos actores se habían puesto de acuerdo en que acto interpretarían, sería la clásica escena del balcón.

Todos decidieron apagar las luces, cerrar las cortinas y hacer silencio, estando todo obscuro Romano con su ostentoso vestido hizo aparición en la mesa, su seño estaba un poco más relajado, después de todo al igual que su hermano él era un amante de las artes, no podía mancillar una obra tan importante como aquella solo por sus caprichos y mal humor.

Romano se paseó por la mesa hasta que finalmente fijó sus ojos en un horizonte imaginario (el mismo al que miraba América cuando "seducía" a Italia)

-_Romeo ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!-_ dijo subiendo su tono de voz por cada exclamación, abrazándose a sí mismo al llegar a la última frase, cerrando sus ojos como si de verdad el mismo Romeo fuese en ese momento a abrazarlo.

Fue entonces que España apareció de entre el público, sin subir a la mesa alzando su rostro para ver a Romano o a su Julieta, extendió su mano como queriendo tomar la de el italiano.

-_Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!-_ recitó España casi suplicante viendo como Romano retrocedía unos pasos

_-¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?- _preguntó el castaño alejándose todo lo posible de España que aun sin subir a la mesa desde el piso seguía al de ojos chocolate.

_-¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra-_ respondió España con una expresión afligida en su rostro desviando la mirada de la de Romano que fue hasta la esquina de la mesa y se arrodilló encarando a España

_-Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Motesco?-_ preguntó clavando sus ojos chocolate en los esmeralda de España, intentando no ponerse mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

_-Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan- _contestó el español recargándose en la mesa que hacía de escenario y balcón

-_Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera-_ preguntó el italiano enlazando su mano con la de España que se inclinó un poco hacía él

_-Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan_- dijo en respuesta España pegando su frente a la de Romano que de pronto se separó mostrando temor en su rostro

_-¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!-_ exclamó el sureño

_-¡Ay! ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad- _dijo España tomando entre sus manos el rostro del italiano

_-¿Quién fue tu guía para descubrir este sitio?-_ preguntó Romano tomando entre sus manos las de España que lo miraba embelesado

_-Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar; él me prestó consejo y yo le presté mis ojos. No soy piloto; sin embargo, aunque te hallaras tan lejos como la más extensa ribera que baña el más lejano mar, me aventuraría por mercancía semejante-_ volvió a recitar el español acariciando las mejillas del castaño _-Júrote, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles…-_ siguió hablando España siendo interrumpido por Romano

_-No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia-_ le pidió Romano separando un poco su rostro de la manos de ojiverde

_-¿Pues por quién juraré?-_ preguntó España viendo como sus manos se alejaban del rostro de Romano

_-No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer- _le contestó el italiano –_oigo ruido dentro. Ya es de día. Vete… Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que le tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces le suelta de la mano, y luego le coge ansiosa, y le vuelve a soltar…_- dijo Romano, ahora él tomaba el rostro de España rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este aferrándose a él

-_¡Ojalá fuera yo ese pajarillo!-_ dijo España correspondiendo el abrazo

_-¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! Triste es la ausencia y tan dulce la despedida, que no sé cómo arrancarme de los hierros de esta ventana- _dijo para después besar en los labios a España a lo cual todos dieron gritos ahogados al ver el beso y los otros pequeños que le siguieron

_-¡Qué el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance- _dijo España dando un último abrazo y un último beso soltando con recelo la mano de Romano mientras este se separaba por completo corriendo al otro extremo de la mesa lejos de España.

Terminada la escena todos se levantaron para aplaudir emocionados, hasta Italia estaba al borde de las lagrimas sorprendido por las dotes histriónicas de su hermano mayor que se arrancaba el vestido desesperado.

-estuvo hermoso- le felicitó Bélgica a España que reía apenado -¿Cómo pudieron aprenderse los diálogos en tan poco tiempo?- les preguntó la rubia aun con su corazón emocionado por la tierna escena

-je je je, lo que pasa es que Romano y yo somos fans de Romeo y Julieta, de hecho la escena del balcón es nuestra favorita, nos la sabemos de memoria aunque tuvimos que acortarla un poco- explicó el castaño.

-ve~ eso no lo sabía- comentó Italia viendo como su hermano tropezaba con su largo vestido cayendo al piso con la cara roja

-¡Yo no soy fan de esa cursilería! Solo me sé la escena… pues… pues porque el bastardo Español se la pasaba leyéndomela cuando vivía con él, solo por eso- intentó defenderse intentando salir de ese pomposo atuendo sin atreverse a mirar a los demás que sabían perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

-Eres tan tierno cuando te pones así- le alagó el hispano corriendo a abrazar a su Julieta que le daba de empujones para quitárselo de encima

-entonces ¿qué les parece si mientras esos dos siguen en su demostración de amor pasamos a la otra propuesta de La Princesa de Hielo?- preguntó la belga viendo a Romano darle de puñetazos a España por haber revelado tan vergonzoso secreto.

-Veamos… la Princesa quiere, vaya… quiere que Rusia le dé un beso- leyó Bélgica viendo a Rusia que parecía igual de sorprendido que todos los demás.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Rusia señalándose a sí mismo con su tubería

-sí, no hay duda, eso dice el review- corroboró Bélgica. Los presentes se quedaron en silencio mirando a Rusia que sorprendentemente parecía estar ligeramente apenado por aquella petición.

-ah… supongo que no tengo opción- dijo el ruso rascándose la nuca, escondió la mitad de su rostro bajo su bufanda esperando así poder esconder el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, miró a todos lados sin poder fijar la vista en un punto en especial, después los cerró bajando un poco su bufada y puso sus labios como si fuera a besar al aire.

-¡Muuuuuaaaakkkk! (onomatopeya para describir el sonido de un beso)- Rusia volvió a subirse la bufanda para una vez más esconder su cara sonrojada mientras Belarús detrás de él murmuraba lo que eran cientos de formas de asesinar a alguien sin dejar pista alguna.

-Si, eso fue muy tierno y todo pero ¿No creen que ya nos extendimos mucho?- interrumpió Prusia de pronto notando el número de páginas.

-si, tienes razón, creo que debemos parar aquí antes de que esto se vuelva más largo- le apoyó Alemania a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que uno a uno fueron saliendo de las sala de juntas ¡por primera vez nadie iba peleando ni discutiendo ni maldiciendo o sus similares! Al fin se comportaban como gente decente esperando la siguiente semana y sus sorpresas.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué pasa? ¿Un capitulo en blanco? Si… un horrible capitulo en blanco por culpa de la negligencia de esta autora.**

**Uso este breve espacio para darles la noticia de que el Buzón de Propuestas no seguirá (mátenme, ¡Crucifíquenme al revés si es necesario para saciar su ira!) Por cuestiones de tiempo, escuela y una madre al borde de un colapso nervioso porque su hija no estudia cuando se lo dicen (pero más por cuestiones de tiempo) me he visto en la necesidad de descontinuar este fic; se que faltaron muchísimas propuestas por ser escritas y la verdad les ofrezco una honesta y apenada disculpa por no poder escribir pero en serio este fanfic consume más tiempo de lo esperado y me da muchísima más pena estar actualizando casi cada mes cuando en un principio prometí que sería semanalmente por lo tanto prefiero entregarles un trabajo bien hecho y puntual a uno que tardará años y al aventón.**

**Una vez más les ofrezco mil perdones a todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer estos míseros cinco capítulos y sobre todo a quienes se molestaron en enviar un review. Aun así espero hayan disfrutado de este brevísimo fic que ustedes mismos fueron haciendo enviando sus propuestas y peticiones, espero lean el siguiente (que espero no tarde mucho en ver la luz del sol) o alguno de los que tengo botados por ahí, esperando no haberles dejado una pésima impresión por esta penosa excusa.**

**Les deseo las mejores de las suertes y les agradezco su atención y el seguimiento que dieron a la historia, desde el fondo de mi otaku y friky corazón les doy las gracias por todo.**

**Y bueno, como suelo decir: ¡Nos leemos entre fics!**

**Atte: Lenore4love**


End file.
